Ransa no Moribito - Le Gardien des Lanciers
by Alika-Chan Yonsa
Summary: Balsa et Tanda ont vécu un important événement dans le passé qui a tout affecté la trame originale de l'histoire. Cet événement : un enfant ! Comment la série se serait-elle déroulée en compagnie de Chagum si cet enfant est également présent ? Characters : Balsa, Tanda, Torogai, Chagum, OC... (English readers : Use Google Translate if you want read my fanfic)
1. Avant-Propos

_**Ransā No Moribito ~ Le Gardien des Lanciers**_

_**Avant-propos de l'auteure :**_

Tout d'abord, merci à tous ceux qui sont tombés par hasard sur ma fanfiction sur Seirei no Moribito. Pour enchaîner rapidement, je poste ma fanfiction sur ce site-là _uniquement_pour agrandir la section « Serei no Moribito » et parce que je suis sûre que les autres fans français de cet anime se sentiront moins seuls s'ils veulent lire des fanfics également.

Ensuite, je vais vous mettre en contexte quant à la base de ma fanfiction. Je ne suivrais pas tous les événements de l'anime Seirei no Moribito, mais je m'inspirerai du contexte. C'est comme un « remodelage » de la série, à ma façon, alors oui, des trucs auront changés et les personnages seront légèrement sortir de leur rôle. Du OOC (Out of Character), ils seront donc sous le commandement de mon imagination... enfin bref, vous verrez en lisant.

Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps. Alors bonne lecture, si jamais vous n'accrochez pas ou n'aimez, je ne force jamais les gens à la lire et si jamais il y a des questions ou des interrogations, merci de me faire signe !

**Raiting : **16 ans +

**Theme : **Famille, romance, aventure, fantastique


	2. Prologue

_**Prologue**_

Que ce serait-il passé si la trame de l'histoire de Seirei no Moribito ne s'était pas déroulée comme prévue ? Si ce changement majeur aurait affecté non seulement la personnalité, mais aussi les objectifs de nos principaux personnages et les aurait fait agir différemment ?

Balsa serait-elle toujours « Balsa la lancière » stoïque, solitaire et laconique telle que nous la connaissons ? Torogai-Shi serait-elle toujours aussi impolie, expressive et narquoise ? Et Tanda serait-il toujours la « femme d'un guerrier », apothicaire et uniquement le bon ami d'enfance de Balsa ?

Voilà ce qui arrive quand quelque chose d'imprévu survient dans le passé et change tout le cours de l'histoire.


	3. Chapitre 1

_**Chapitre 1 : **_

_**Six ans plus tôt... **_

_**avant même que Balsa ne sauve Chagum de la noyade**_

Ça faisait cinq mois qu'elle était parti pour devenir garde-du-corps et sauver huit vies. Pour racheter huit âmes : celles des lanciers du Roi de Kanbal. Ceux que Jiguro avait tué pour leur protection. Balsa allait sur ses vingt-quatre printemps. Un sourire embellit ses lèvres en ce temps de novembre lorsqu'elle pénétra la petite clairière aux menhirs. La longue herbe caressant ses mollets par-dessus son pantalon blanc. C'est fou comment le refuge de Tanda lui avait manqué ! Elle ouvrit la porte et instantanément une délicieuse odeur de ragoût sauvage vola à ses sens olfactifs.

« Coucou ! salua-t-elle en fixant le jeune Yakue.

- Tu es de retour, Balsa !

- Oui, finalement, Tanda.

- Es-tu blessée ?

- Non, pour l'une des rare fois.

- Exactement. Tu ne reviens pourtant pas ici pour rien. Quel bon vent t'emmène-t-il ?

- Je voulais venir te voir. Je n'ai pas le droit ?

- Bien sûr, ça me fait même très plaisir. »

La jeune femme de Kanbal retira sa cape qu'elle laissa choir au sol et s'assit sur le petit palier.

« Tu tombes bien, c'est prêt justement.

- Pile poil. »

Il lui servit un bol et des baguettes.

« Tu n'as pas changé en tout cas, pensa-t-elle.

- Non (il l'observa manger avec un grand appétit) et toi non plus d'ailleurs. Alors c'est toujours aussi bon, mes repas ?

- Oui.

- Et dernièrement, comment s'est passé ton voyage, ton aventure ?

- Bien, bien. Mais j'ai décidé de prendre congé.

- Ah bon ?

- Oui.

- Qu'importe, je voudrais bien t'examiner au cas où je trouverai une blessure silencieuse.

- Si tu y tiens. »

Le repas terminé, Balsa se changea et s'apprêtait à échanger sa robe contre son kimono quand elle aperçut que le haut de sa poitrine était mouillé. « Je n'ai pas pu suer autant juste en m'habillant... songea-t-elle. » Au même moment, son ami arriva à l'étage du haut. Aucune pudeur n'existait entre eux.

« Je peux t'examiner toute de suite, si tu veux.

- Ouais, ce serait fait et je n'aurais pas à me déshabiller à nouveau. »

Elle resta debout, presque nue, se laissant ausculter par l'herboriste.

« Tu as quelques ecchymoses, des blessures superficielles. Tu as fait autre chose pendant tes mois en tant que garde-du-corps ?

- J'ai monté à cheval, j'ai mangé pas mal de coups, j'ai courus, je me suis coupée, on m'a invitée à des banquets en guise de remerciement et j'ai tout gagné ça d'argent. (elle pointa une petite bourse remplit de hens et de quelques rugals.) Mais tu fais quoi à mon ventre ?! Ça chatouille et j'ai des frissons !

- Balsa, je te connais depuis qu'on est gamins et je connais ton anatomie par cœur. Mais dis-moi : avec tous les banquets que tu as dû manger... as-tu engraissée ?

- Pardon ?!

- Ne te fâche pas, ce n'est qu'une constatation, tu as simplement perdu un peu d'abdominaux et pris de la hanche... pourquoi ton ventre est si dur ? »

Balsa siffla en soupirant et prit un Sarashi dans lequel elle enroula sa poitrine en matière de soutiens. Elle retira la main de son ami sur son abdomen et se tourna d'un quart.

« Tu parles ! Si tu crois que je suis encein- »

Elle se coupa dansa phrase quand elle sentit un coup de pied, léger, minime, lui prouver le contraire. Un autre retenti dès qu'elle posa sa main sur son ventre.

« Tanda... murmura-t-elle, livide. Ça bouge en dedans moi...

- Respire Balsa ! On dirait que tu vas t'évanouir.

- Je le pourrais si c'est le cas... »

Il alla rapidement proche d'elle et l'aida à s'asseoir sur le futon. Elle semblait avoir de la difficulté à respirer. Sans le savoir, inconsciemment, Balsa se mit à trembler et de grosses larmes s'échappèrent de ses yeux avant de glisser librement sur ses joues. Elle détestait pleurer et ces larmes-là refusaient catégoriquement de lui obéir. Tanda la prit tendrement dans ses bras et l'accota contre son torse. « Je m'en doutais depuis un moment, mais je n'osais pas y croire... j'ai bien perçu ces changements... pensa-t-elle pour elle. »

« Balsa... tu veux cet enfant ? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se décolla pour lui faire dos.

« Ce n'est pas grave Balsa, on pourra s'en occuper tous les deux.

- Je ne suis pas capable de te répondre ni de réfléchir convenablement ce soir... je veux me coucher. Je suis lessivée.

- Fais comme bon te semble, la rassura Tanda en se redressant. Je suis là s'il y a quoique ce soit. Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Le lendemain, vers les petites aurores du matin...

Tanda esquiva maladroitement un coup de lance, dont la lame avait manqué de peu son chignon de cheveux noirs.

« C'est de ta faute ! grognait Balsa dans un excès de colère volcanique, accompagné d'hormones.

- Balsa, du calme ma belle, c'est correcte. Je peux vendre mes herbes médicinales et...

- Ça ne sera pas assez ! Comment suis-je supposée me trouver un job convenable correspondant à mon tempérament quand je suis comme _ÇA _? (elle pointa son ventre qui semblait avoir un peu plus grossit durant la nuit) Si on ne peut même pas payer notre rente ?! »

Il tenta de s'approcher, elle le menaça profondément de sa lance. Ses yeux auraient presque pu tuer et percer avec des lasers rouges.

« Ne t'approche surtout pas de moi, je te l'interdit !

- (Il ne s'arrêta toutefois pas, prenant le risque de se faire frapper et tassa tranquillement la lance avant d'emprisonner son amie dans ses bras. Celle-ci voulut se débattre mais il répliqua : ) Attention, tu pourrais te faire mal à toi et à ton bébé... _notre_ bébé, se corrigea-t-il.

- ...

- Peu importe ce que tu diras, cet enfant aura le meilleur environnement familial possible... et la meilleure maman du monde aussi.

- Et si je ne l'élevais pas comme il faut ? Si je déteignais la sévère éducation que j'ai reçue de Jiguro sur lui/elle ?

- Il n'y a pas de recette miracle. Et tu n'es pas seule, je suis là et Torogai-Shi également. On s'en occupera tous ensembles. Et je peux te promettre que cet enfant sera le plus heureux de tous les enfants qui existent sur la terre. Alors s'il te plait, ne fait pas de conneries stupides. Laisse-toi une chance et à notre enfant également...

- Après tout... tu veux que ce soit l'enfant de qui ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, le seul avec qui j'ai vraiment fait l'amour, c'est toi...

- Je te crois. Depuis quand penses-tu être enceinte ?

- Eh... cinq mois.

- CINQ ?! »

Balsa ne rajouta rien et se laissa bercer par les paroles rassurantes de Tanda puis engloutir dans son étreinte rassurante. Ils se baissèrent doucement. Elle déposa sa lance au sol avant de se câler encore plus entre les bras de son ami. Finalement, peut-être que cet enfant aurait sa chance...

* * *

Pas facile d'être enceinte quand on est déjà aventureuse de nature et qu'on ne peut pas passer une journée sans bouger. Pourtant, Tanda était ravi de partager son refuge avec Balsa depuis quelques mois. À cela, il y avait quelques étincelles, et des crises hormonales de la jeune lancière, mais Tanda en avait l'habitude, disait-il. Mais un autre problème avait surgi. Vous savez, quand on dit de quelqu'un qu'il est un vrai pot de colle, peu importe où vous allez ? C'était à peu près le cas avec une chamane plutôt narquoise et impatiente. Plus les mois s'écoulaient, plus le ventre de Balsa prenait du volume. Le pire restait à venir : Torogai-Shi se permettait en permanence de toucher son abdomen sans la permission de la future maman. Tanda embrassait Balsa ou l'enlaçait tout en caressant son ventre, la vieille Chamane faufilait sa main ridée sur sa bedaine, entre le jeune Yakue et la jeune Kanbanless. Sans retenue. Sans en demander la permission.

Balsa, même en mettant sa main de manière protectrice, même en serrant un oreiller contre son ventre lorsqu'assise, ou même couchée de trois quarts sur le ventre, une jambe repliée le soir, Torogai-Shi trouvait toujours une façon de lui toucher le ventre quelque part. La lancière aurait bien aimé la mordre ou même lui taper la main, voire l'éviter en reculant, elle aurait mangé des réprimandes ou des menaces comme : « Je ne t'accompagnerais pas quand tu vas accoucher soit certaine » qui l'auraient fait rager, avec ses hormones bien ancrées jusqu'au plafond. Torogai-Shi était bien reconnue pour être impolie, mais là, Balsa était plus qu'agacée : quand la chamane rentrait, elle caressait son ventre en premier, saluait le bébé en premier... AVANT de la saluer ELLE, comme si elle était un objet. Bref, tout pour lui manger sa patience. Seul Tanda était autorisé à la toucher sans le demander, mais personne d'autre. Heureusement qu'elle pouvait continuer à s'entrainer tout en faisant ses katas de lance, ses entrainements dans le vide en somme. Elle était un peu plus lente, mais ça la libérait de toute la pression.

Mais dernièrement, elle était fatiguée et dormait plus souvent que d'habitude. Tanda comprit que le terme était proche et espérait que Torogai revienne à temps. Balsa se retourna dans son sommeil pour être face à son ami d'enfance quand elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle se redressa lentement, frotta ses yeux et prit un moment pour se réveiller convenablement. Elle avait commencé à sentir des crampes au niveau de son bas-ventre et les avait toléré toute la soirée sans en parler à Tanda. Étrangement, elle avait l'impression que les ligaments de son bassin tiraient quelque chose vers le haut. Comme si quelqu'un tirait sur un morceau de chair, sans même faire mal. Elle avait l'habitude d'endurer des douleurs ou des inconforts reliés à ses blessures sans se plaindre, mais ça commençait vraiment à lui taper sur les nerfs. Elle se leva tranquillement, et c'est avec difficulté qu'avec la taille de son ventre énorme qu'elle descendit à l'étage inférieure. Elle se servit de l'eau et observa le ciel dehors. La lune était couleur opale et la neige fondait doucement. C'était le printemps et bientôt son anniversaire, le 30 mars précisément. Balsa n'avait fait qu'un pas par en avant, lorsque quelque chose se mit à couler entre ses jambes. Dans la pénombre, elle ne vit rien, mais elle sentait bien que c'était mouillé. Elle se pencha proche de la place où on allumait le feu, pour éclairer la petite cabane et chercha les pierres qui servaient à créer du feu. Des étincelles jaillirent et bientôt une douce lumière illumina la pièce. Elle soupira et se rassit sur ses genoux en tentant de respirer profondément. C'était mieux qu'elle se détende.

Elle tata le sol pour prendre sa lance, mais elle ne la trouva nulle part. « Merde... oubliée en haut... » elle se redressa dans l'espoir d'aller chercher son arme bien-aimée, on ne savait jamais qui pouvait entrer sans cogner et voler de quoi, mais à ce moment précis, à la place d'une simple coulée, une inondation se fit comme si quelqu'un avait jeté un seau d'eau sur le plancher. Balsa couina et se retira rapidement, le plus loin du feu ; elle ne voulait surtout pas l'éteindre avec ce qui sortait d'elle en ce moment-là. Elle se plaqua contre le mur et rit d'un rire nerveux avant de crier :

« Tanda ! Descend toute de suite... et prends ma lance au passage ! »

Ce dernier se réveilla en sursaut et descendit les escaliers à toute vitesse.

« Ne marche pas- allait-elle avertir alors que son ami glissa droit sur l'énorme flaque d'eau. Trop tard...

- Aïe... (il se redressa, la lance à la main) Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as fait un dégât ?

- Ce n'était pas voulu. C'est juré... »

Tanda déposa l'arme et l'observa plus attentivement. Pourquoi était-elle accotée sur le mur en se tenant le ventre et en le regardant de manière si étrange.

« Ne reste pas là à me dévisager ! s'énerva-t-elle.

- Désolée, disons que c'est l'arrivé du bébé qui me mets si confus.

- J'ai vu ça. Et mon instinct me dit que c'est maintenant que le bébé arrive.

- J'espère que Torogai-Shi reviendra bientôt.

- Moi aussi. »

La lancière de Kanbal se pencha par en avant tout en appuyant ses mains sur son bassin et se balançait de gauche à droite, faisait des aller-retour dans tout le refuge. Tanda surveillait les environs ; il avait presqu'envie de contacter le Yona Ro Gai pour faire le message à son maître. Yona RoGai qui était en fait un messager de l'eau et créature de Nayug. Balsa soufflait longuement et alla s'appuyer sur un meuble, en se penchant par en avant. Tanda ne savait pas quoi faire, sachant bien que son amie – ou pouvait-il l'appeler la mère de leur enfant – pouvait exploser à tout coup sa colère et devenir volcanique à tout moment à la moindre remarque.

« Veux-tu que je te masse à quelque part ?

- En bas du dos... gémit-elle. S'il te plait. »

Il s'approcha et la massa profondément, profitant de la proximité de leurs corps au maximum. Quelques minutes passèrent dans un silence doux et agréable malgré ses gémissements et ses aspirations de salive tout en serrant les dents. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement, et les deux parents tournèrent la tête vers le nouvel arrivant comme si on les avait surpris en train de faire l'amour. Ce devait être une étrange scène : les deux parents en kimono blanc qui servait de pyjama et les cheveux détachés à tous les deux.

« TOROGAI-SHI !

- Les étoiles m'avaient prédit justement la naissance du bébé cette nuit. Ne pensez pas que je vous aurais laissé seuls à un événement pareil. Comment avance le travail ?

- Je ne sais pas, avoua le seul homme du refuge. Il y a un travail dans un accouchement ? demanda-t-il tout innocemment.

- Oui, il y en a trois : la dilatation, l'expulsion et la délivrance. Ne t'en fait pas, le corps de ta femme sait comment faire sortir l'enfant, c'est un processus naturel. Alors ça ira.

- Par contre, elle a perdu ses eaux.

- Ça ne devrait pas tarder, d'ici quelques heures à peu près.

- Et qu'est-ce que je fais ?

- Tu laisses faire ta femme comme bon lui semble et tu la soutiens. Fais chauffer l'eau.

- Ma _femme _? s'étonna-t-il.

- Fais chauffer l'eau, emmène des serviettes propres et prépare le lit à côté du feu ! ordonna Torogai sans répéter ce qu'elle avait dit plus tôt.

- Toute de suite. »

Balsa se retourna. Elle était beaucoup plus féminine les cheveux détachés et son énorme ventre qui lui causait des crampes béantes comme elle en n'avait jamais ressenti auparavant.

« Vous vous y connaissez en... accouchement Torogai-Shi ?

- Bien sûr que si !

- HEIN ?!

- J'en ai eu trois... trois enfants.

- Vraiment ?!

- Pourquoi mentirai-je sur le sujet ?

- ... Mmmmm... et où sont-ils maintenant ? »

Torogai ne répondit pas à sa question et à la place lui demanda autre chose.

« Tu as envie de pousser ?

- Pas encore, mais je sens sa tête dans mon bassin.

- D'accord. Tanda !

- Quoi ?

- Apporte un gros tat d'oreiller ou même une couverture.

- Oh ? D'accord.

- Assez épaisse également.

- Je vais voir si j'ai ça. »

Il plaça le matériel sur le sol. La chamane aida Balsa à se mettre à quatre pattes dessus. La jeune femme éclata de rire, mais comprit que ça faisait du bien.

« Ça soulage, ricana-t-elle. Je suis pognée de fou rire !

- C'est mieux comme ça. Tu aurais pu hurler tu sais, mais je ne t'aurai pas tenue... Je vais juste regarder de quoi, tu me permets ? »

La future maman ne comprenait pas l'attitude du mentor de Tanda. Elle, normalement, qui se permettait en permanences de lui toucher le ventre sans sa permission, osait lui demander de quoi avant de faire une action sur elle en ce moment ? Balsa eut un hoquet de surprise quand elle sentit son kimono être soulevé.

« HEY !

- Je ne t'ai pas touchée, t'as juste sentie un courant d'air froid entre tes jambes.

- ...Ouais... pourquoi donc ?

- Parce que tu avances bien.

- Vous pouvez le déduire juste en me regardant ?

- Moi si, mais seule toi peux savoir quand exactement tu seras prête.

- Surement. »

Torogai savait très bien que dans un moment pareil, toucher une femme en couche sans lui demander son accord, ou même la questionner sans cesse dans une atmosphère tendue, pouvait arrêter tout travail et gâcher son moment rien qu'à elle. Le fait que Balsa soit dans sa bulle était très normal. La lancière se redressa lentement et se dirigea vers le futon et se coucha sur le côté gauche comme si elle allait faire une sieste ou se recoucher pour la nuit. Tanda se plaça au niveau de sa tête et caressa ses longs cheveux bruns qu'elle refusait de faire couper les pointes. Il prit une serviette qu'il mouilla et la passa sur son front et dans son cou avec douceur. Cette délicatesse la rendit un peu mal à l'aise un moment, n'étant pas habituée de recevoir de tels gestes sauf qu'à de rare occasion comme à la mort de Jiguro, il y a trois ans, ou quand elle faisait l'amour par sentiment – ou plaisir – avec son ami, mais elle finit par s'y habituer. Il prit sa chaude main dans la sienne, laquelle elle resserra son emprise. Pqourquoi la tenait-elle ? Elle-même l'ignorait, elle voulait juste se sentir bien entourée de tous ceux qui lui étaient chers dans son entourage. « Dans le passé, j'ai aimé ma mère, j'ai aimé mon père, ensuite j'ai aimé Jiguro... toutes ces personnes à qui je tenais, elles m'ont toutes quittées... trop tôt. Trop tôt... » Ses yeux se posèrent sur le futur père de son enfant, puis vers celle qui serait probablement et fortement, la grand-mère de son fils ou sa fille, avant de leur sourire.

« Ça ira. Je vais mettre au monde notre enfant et tout va bien se passer, je le sens.

- Si tu le dis, je te crois, répondit Tanda. »

Balsa se retint de demander de quoi à Torogai-Shi et ferma un instant les yeux. Ses hormones lui permettaient d'engourdir sa douleur et même si ses contractions de plus en plus rapprochées lui causait un mal atroce, elle remarqua bien évidemment que ce n'était pas la même douleur que celles d'une après combat. En cette nuit, elle les considérait comme ses alliées. Sans même connaître la cause, elle poussa sans même réfléchir et avait plus l'impression que c'était son corps lui-même qui faisait sortir l'enfant à sa place. Elle poussa trois autre fois en expirant son air, et non en bloquant, avant de se redresser comme si elle était dérangée. Tanda s'assit sur une caisse en bois proche du lit, et accueillit Balsa dans ses bras, elle, dos à son abdomen et plaça ses bras sous ses aisselles pour lui servir de support. Elle était maintenant accroupie.

« C'est mieux ?

- Oui, l'autre devenait trop inconfortable...

- Étranges.

- Les femmes changent souvent de position lorsqu'elles accouchent... sauf si on leur retire une liberté de mouvements, les aida Torogai. »

Il eut une pause et elle repoussa à nouveau en gémissant. C'était plus fort qu'elle, elle ne pouvait pas pousser en silence. Et pousser la soulageait grandement. Elle était dans son monde, elle accompagnait son enfant et personne n'aurait pu la retirer de sa concentration. Si ça aurait été le cas, son corps aurait ordonné l'arrêt de son accouchement et ses hormones auraient sécrétées de l'adrénaline.

« Encore un effort et la tête est presque sortie, annonça la chamane.

- Je n'en peux plus, grogna-t-elle. Je vais tuer quelqu'un...

- C'est normal, tenta Tanda. Mais tu auras une jolie récompense après... »

Balsa inspira et poussa plus profondément. La tête sortit doucement et elle lâcha un cri.

« Et voilà sa tête ! Une seconde poussée pour les épaules... tu vas y arriver.

- Si elle restait coincée là, hein ? s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Aucun risque, ne te déconcentre pas pour ça.

- Vous avez raison...

- Concentre-toi. »

Elle acquiesça. Il eut une seconde pause, puis deux dernières poussées et, comme ça sans rien, le bébé glissa dans les bras accueillant et doux de sa maman ainsi que ceux de Torogai au cas. Il fallut un moment à Balsa pour réaliser qu'elle venait de devenir maman, et d'observer son enfant avec fascination, de prendre conscience que son bébé était enfin dans leur monde. Ce fut l'exclamation de joie que la chamane qui la tira hors de sa léthargie contemplative.

« C'est une fille ! s'était exclamée la vieille chamane. »

La nouvelle maman s'assit sur le lit, exténuée et colla sa fille contre elle avant de l'inonder de bisous. Tanda les couvrit toutes les deux d'une chaude couette avant de les entourer de ses bras. Balsa, pourtant pas démonstrative en émotion, se mit à pleurer en même temps que leur enfant. Elle était submergée par pleins d'émotions en même temps et n'était pas capable de s'arrêter. Torogai ne dit rien, se rapprocha pour observer le bébé avec plus de fascination. Plus près, on aperçut de fines larmes qui s'écoulaient de ses yeux et qui mouillaient ses joues ridées.

« Vous pleurez maître ? s'étonna Tanda.

- Ne pose pas cette question ! s'irrita la vieille Yakue.

- Mais ça m'intrigue, ajouta Balsa qui s'était déjà couchée sur le lit. Vous m'aviez dit que vous aviez eu trois enfants, quand j'ai voulu savoir pourquoi, vous ne m'avez pas répondue. »

Torogai soupira.

« Je suppose que maintenant, tu vas comprendre. Mais je ne voulais pas t'effrayer durant ton accouchement alors désormais que c'est passé, voilà pourquoi... (les deux parents l'observaient attentivement) Ils sont tous les trois décédés à la naissance, voilà la raison pourquoi je suis devenue chamane. Pourquoi sont-ils décédés, étais-je maudite pour en avoir trois qui meurent à leur naissance ? Je n'en parle pas, car j'ai mes raisons, mais oui j'ai déjà aimé un homme et je ressentais parfaitement ce que tu as ressentis durant ce moment unique. C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas osé te déranger. »

Sur ce, elle se leva. Gros silence pendant un moment. Torogai s'approcha du bébé et l'observa de ses yeux bleus.

« Puis-je la voir de plus près ?

- Bien sur- »

Balsa se coupa, car finalement, son bébé s'était emparé de son sein et ne semblait pas vouloir être déplacé ni dérangé.

« Ça... serait pour... plus tard je pense. Désolée, grand-mère Torogai-Shi.

- Ça ne fait rien, je vais l'observer à une distance raisonnable... GRAND-MÈRE ?!

- J'espère que ça ne vous dérange pas que je vous nomme grand-mère officielle de ma petite fille. Tanda est le cher papa de ce trésor et vous êtes la grand-mère.

- C'est un honneur de l'être, et comment allez-vous l'appeler ? »

Tanda observa la maman, complètement surprit.

« Eh, je ne sais pas à vrai dire.

- On y pensera plus tard, pour le moment, elle se nommera Akachan (bébé en japonais) et nous choisirons son prénom plus tard en dépit de sa personnalité.

- Bonne idée. »

* * *

Dans les heures qui suivirent la naissance de leur enfant, Tanda coupa le cordon ombilical, et lui donna son premier bain sous le regard attendrit des deux femmes. Balsa arriva à se redresser et marchait comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Il va me falloir retrouver mes abdominaux, commenta-t-elle en regardant son ventre. On dirait que je suis encore enceinte !

- Laisse-toi une chance, conseilla Torogai. Tu as pris neuf mois pour concevoir ta fille, laisse-toi encore neuf autre mois pour récupérer avant de t'entrainer à nouveau. Et puis, avec les nuits que ta fille va te faire faire, hé bien, je peux te jurer que tu ne penseras qu'à dormir après. »

* * *

**AUTEURE *Se redresse en sursaut, en catastrophe, en observant l'heure à laquelle le chapitre a terminé d'être rédigé (de 19 :00 à 22 :30)* Je ne pensais pas que je prendrai toute ma soirée pour écrire la fin ! J'ai regardé l'heure une fois, ça me semblait parfait puis... pouf ! déjà trop tard... Pas étonnant que ma mère m'a réprimandée de l'avoir toute utilisée mais ce n'était pas ****de ma**** faute !**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mais bon, l'inspiration est revenue et si bien, que je n'ai pas vu l'heure passer, j'en avais gros à dire pour ce premier chapitre. Soyez rassuré, les autres chapitres seront moins ****longs... ou pas****, sauf si vous appréciez mon style d'écriture... **

**J'ai longuement hésité avant de mettre Balsa enceinte et maman d'un nouveau personnage qui va m'appartenir, en étant sa fille****, je sais que certains ou plusieurs - ou je me trompe - n'aiment pas les fanfic avec un OC...**** J'étais mitigée entre ****le**** côté laconique ****de Balsa ****et son côté maternelle avec Chagum. Parce que oui, quand j'aime un anime et que je dois m'y accrocher, mon personnage doit avoir un lien de parenté avec un de mes personnages préférés dont j'idole (ou fanattitude), dans ce cas-ci, il s'agit bien de Balsa. **

**Sinon, concernant un point que vous avez dû fortement remarquer au milieu de ce chapitre : l'accouchement de Balsa... bin oui, je dois avouer que j'hésitais beaucoup à en décrire et à en mettre autant. Mais pour moi, la naissance d'un personnage ne peut pas seulement se passer en une phrase soit « deux heures plus tard, le bébé naquit... », non. Pour moi, il faut que ce soit un minimum réaliste, qu'on puisse se sentir dans l'ambiance. Et je pense bien que Balsa mérite toute mon attention sur ce point de vue-là. Je me suis également inspirée de cette musique pour écrire ma fin durant la naissance, ça allait bien avec le thème et c'était doux **

** /watch?v=JvXsCNjL2rA **

**Car, non je n'étudie pas pour être sage-femme, bien que j'aille voulu l'être, mais j'ai fait beaucoup de recherche à ce sujet et surtout sur les accouchements naturels, sans aucunes interventions médicales. Sachant pertinemment que Seirei no Moribito se passe dans un monde ancestral, où ni hopitaux, ni péridurales existent, c'était le contexte parfait pour une naissance naturelle. Saviez-vous que : les gens qui ordonnent aux mères de « Allez-y, poussez-poussez-inspirez-bloquez » c'est complètement inutile vu que la poussée est un réflexe comme éternuer ? Et que la position sur le dos, dites gynécologique, n'est vraiment pas la plus confortable pour la mère et qu'il en existe bien d'autre possible ? Et je ne voyais pas Balsa, couchée comme une dinde farcie en train de se faire commander de pousser... C'est pour ça que vous n'en voyez pas avec mon chapitre hey hey... :) **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**So, j'espère que vous avez toutefois apprécié ! Merci de laisser une petite trace de votre visite**** ce serait apprécié****, surtout si vous aimez Seirei no Moribito. Vous la retrouverez également sur ... **

**P.S : Je n'ai jamais accouché rassurez-vous !**


	4. Chapitre 2

_**Chapitre 2 : **_

_**Tout pour mon enfant et son enfant...**_

« Alika ! »

Je lâchai mon passe-temps – construire des couronnes de fleurs sauvages – et courus dans la petite cabane de mon Papa qui nous servait de refuge.

« Oui Papa ? demandai-je.

- Je dois aller porter des commandes au Bas-Ougi. Changes-toi, tu es toute sale, regarde ta robe et ta ceinture! »

Je regardai ma robe rose pâle qui était pareil à celle de Maman, mais avec de longues manches ainsi que ma ceinture mauve. Il y avait de la terre et de la poussière.

« Dépêche-toi de te changer.

- Ok ! »

Je montai en haut dans ma chambre emménagée rien que pour moi. Je me changeai rapidement et me lavai les mains avant de revenir.

« Je suis là !

- Ah, te voilà mieux arrangée. »

Tanda – le prénom de Papa – me sourit, prit son sac en bois avant de s'emparer de ma cape. En la voyant, je me mis à bouder. J'avais comme habitude de voir la cape de Maman et la mienne, mais à ce moment, il n'y avait que la mienne...

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Alika-Chan ?

- Quand Maman revient ?

- Je ne sais pas. Son travail lui offre un horaire assez irrégulier.

- Mais je veux voir Maman !

- Mais Papa ne sait pas quand elle va revenir et qui sait, elle-

- Elle est toujours en vie, les esprits me l'ont dit.

- Encore tes amis imaginaires ? soupira papa.

- Ce sont pas des amis imaginaires ! m'indignai-je. Ils m'ont vraiment dit la vérité !

- Alika... Nous ne sommes pas dans ta tête et pas plus dans ton monde.

- Mais c'est vrai !

- Alika...

- Je veux voir Maman ! Elle, elle me comprend et me crois ! »

Je piquai de nouveau ma crise de larmes hebdomadaire. Je voulais Maman, ce n'était pas compliqué à comprendre. Ça faisait deux mois que je ne l'avais pas revue. Papa et elle s'étaient chicanés avant son départ. Je me souviens que Maman m'avait intégrée dans leur engueulade. Elle voulait m'emmener avec elle. Papa, lui, ne voulait pas. Moi, je ne savais pas où tourner de la tête ni quel côté prendre. Ma tête allait de droite à gauche et vice-versa.

* * *

« _Tu risques de la faire tuer si tu l'emmènes avec toi ! Sauver des vies ne sert à rien si tu dois pour ça en prendre d'autres. Et, Alika n'a que six ans, Balsa. Six ans !_

_- Je te fais remarquer que j'avais exactement le même âge qu'Alika quand j'ai dû fuir Kanbal avec Jiguro et que j'ai eu la vie pas mal dure, bien qu'amusante ! Et, de surcroît, j'étais pourchassée par des hommes qui voulaient notre mort._

_- Mais elle est ma fille également. Ici, elle sera à l'abri._

_- Tu dis que je vais la laisser sans protection ?! Je suis une garde du corps, aucuns de mes ennemis n'ont tenu face à moi, morts de peur. Et Alika maîtrise le maniement de la lance depuis ses quatre ans ! Elle a également besoin de se faire des amis._

_- Deux ans, ce n'est pas assez comparé à tes vingt-quatre années d'expériences, Balsa. Elle restera avec moi, que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et en allant au Bas-Ougi elle a bel et bien des amis._

_- As-tu simplement remarqué le fait qu'elle veuille toujours s'aventurer là où elle n'est pas sensée se tenir ? Alika ! _(Maman tourna la tête vers moi) _Tu aimes voyager pas vraie ?_

_- Oui j'adore ça !_

_- Elle doit surement retenir ça de quand j'étais enceinte d'elle et que je continuais de me balader en tant que garde du corps. Tu verras, quand elle va être plus vieille, elle va se rebeller contre toi !_

_- N'importe quoi !_ »

_Ils ont haussé le ton, qui devenait de plus en plus violent, puis se sont tu et m'ont dévisagée comme des poissons hors de l'eau. D'abord surprit, puis désolés. L'air sévère de Maman, qui me faisait vraiment peur, fondit pour un regard navré alors que celui de mon Père prit un air plus tendre. Je crois que j'avais crié, parce que j'en pouvais plus de les entendre se chicaner à mon sujet. Mes yeux étaient embués de larmes, je pleurais. Balsa – le prénom de Maman – s'est penchée vers moi et m'a prise dans ses bras avant de caresser mes cheveux bruns et mon dos. _

_« Désolée ma puce, s'excusa Maman. On n'aurait pas dû t'embarquer dans cette chicane. »_

_Papa regarda Maman dans les yeux. Elle soupira._

_« Alika, écoutes Maman. _

_- Quoi ?_

_- Tu vas rester avec Papa._

_- Mais tu vas où ?!_

_- À quelque part, pour mon travail. Je dois réfléchir._

_- Je veux venir avec toi ! On traversera la chaine des Montagnes de Brume Bleues ! On ira au royaume de Kanbal !_

_- Non, mon trésor. Tu n'as pas le droit de me suivre._

_- Pourquoi ? »_

_Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, mais ne me répondit pas et me redéposa sur le sol. Elle prit son sac, mis deux chandails, son kimono rouge et son autre ceinture, de la nourriture et attacha sa cape avant de prendre sa lance._

_« Maman, tu pars ?!_

_- Oui._

_- Pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je t'aime beaucoup et que je ne veux pas te perdre._

_- Mais moi, je vais te perdre si tu t'en vas ! »_

_Elle se retourna de nouveau vers moi, fouilla dans un de ses sacs avant d'en ressortir un anneau bleu en pierre polie accroché à une ficelle et la passa à mon cou._

_« C'est un ruisha, une pierre luisante dans le noir venant de Kanbal, mon pays natal. Conserve-là précieusement. Tu penseras à moi quand tu la regarderas. Je dois y aller._

_- Non Maman ! »_

* * *

_Cette fois-ci, elle ne s'est pas retournée et est partie pour de bon. Papa m'a retenue et m'a pris dans ses bras pour éviter que je ne la suive même si je me débattais en criant. Quelque chose d'aimantée m'attirait vers l'aventure__ et vers Maman également__. _

Papa se pencha vers moi et voulut me donner un câlin que je refusais prestement et je continuai de pleurer. Il soupira et attacha ma cape quand même avant de prendre ma main. Nous traversâmes le sentier du boisé pour marcher ensuite dans la campagne et ainsi, déboucher sur le Bas-Ougi. Nous passâmes sur un pont en bois et Papa s'arrêta, cogna deux fois du pied le sol. Un garçon au teint mat, aux dents de lapin (je l'appelai comme ça, je trouvais ça drôle) et habillé comme un coursier de rue, apparut devant nous.

« Je me disais bien que c'était toi, Tanda ! Oh ! Avec Alika-Chan ! (je fis la grimace en colère) Quoi de neuf ? Tu ne viens pas au Bas-Ougi, habituellement.

- Hum... je suppose que Maman Balsa n'est pas encore passée par là.

- Désolée, mais ça fait déjà deux ans avec nous, donc M'dame Balsa ne devrait pas tarder.

- Hm... j'espère que tu dis vrai. On a une petite puce qui s'ennuie beaucoup de sa maman. »

Une fille, plus jeune que lui, apparut à son tour. Elle était plus jolie aussi.

« Oh, Tanda-San, Alika-Chan. Vous ne voulez pas faire une halte ?

- Non merci, peut-être la prochaine fois. J'ai quelques commandes pour des herbes médicinales. Alors je vais travailler en ville pour deux ou trois jours.

- Est-ce que tu veux qu'on garde ta fille pendant ce temps ? proposa Saya.

- Je pense qu'Alika veut sa maman avant tout. Je vais la garder avec moi, elle aime beaucoup l'aventure.

- Je te le dirai en premier si j'apprends quelque chose à propos de Balsa-Neesan, dit Tohya.

- Parfait. »

[**Durant ce moment, Balsa était en train de sauvée Chagum de la noyade.**]*

Papa prit ma main et nous continuâmes notre route. Il s'arrêta à son poste de commande, entra dans un petit magasin et s'assit derrière une table. Il sortit un papier parchemin et m'offrit de l'encre pour que je puisse dessiner. Plusieurs clients, surtout les femmes, le questionnait très souvent en me voyant.

« C'est votre fille ?

- Oui, se vantait-il en caressant mes deux lulus. Elle a six ans.

- C'est une adorable petite frimousse. En plus, elle dessine bien.

- Elle a des traits et des habits semblables à ceux des gens provenant de Kanbal, remarqua une cliente.

- Sa maman vient de cette contrée justement.

- Hé bin, c'est une magnifique enfant que vous avez là, Tanda-San.

- Merci. »

À la fin de la journée, j'étais fatiguée. Non seulement des remarques qu'on avait fait sur moi et sur mes origines Kanbalesse données par Maman, mais aussi d'ennuie. Je n'avais pas pu faire ma gymnastique habituelle ni mes pirouettes avec mon bâton en bambou. Et, Dieu sait à quel point je ne tiens pas en place si je n'ai pas fait mon sport. D'ailleurs, Maman serait fière de mes progrès. Une journée et une nuit passèrent et toujours pas de nouvelles de Maman ! La chance de me dégourdir les jambes et de courir un peu se présenta lorsque Papa arriva à court de commandes.

« Papa doit retourner au refuge pour aller chercher de nouvelles commandes. Je vais t'emmener chez Saya et Tohya, tu dormiras là, d'accord ?

- D'accord ! »

Dès que nous fûmes arrivés à leur refuge, ils n'y étaient plus, ils avaient déserté la place.

« Étrange, pensa Papa.

- De quoi ? Que Tatie et Tonton Lapin soient pas là ?

- Oui un peu. Bon, ce n'est pas grave. Tu vas m'accompagner, je ne pourrais cependant pas te porter sur mon dos.

- Je suis aussi endurante que Maman !

- Ça je n'en doute pas, tu as déjà sa tête de mule, rit-il en touchant le bout de mon nez, dont je secouai vivement la tête, agacée. Allez viens, Kotora (petit tigre). »

* * *

[**Au même instant, Chagum et Balsa affrontaient les chasseurs...**]

Ça faisait un moment qu'on marchait, il faisait nuit et il avait commencé à pleuvoir. J'avais mis ma cape par-dessus ma tête. Je n'aimais pas les jours ni les nuits de pluies !

« On est presqu'arrivés, Papa ?

- Oui bientôt.

- Tu m'as dit ça il y a cinq minutes.

- Mais c'est vrai, on arrive bientôt. »

Nous traversâmes l'épaisse herbe qui cachait notre refuge, quand on entendit quelqu'un, une voix d'enfant crier :

« À l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! »

Papa accourut à l'appel et se dirigea vers le petit étang à moitié agité et plongea sa main. Il tira un garçon portant un kimono bleu. Il avait les cheveux noirs attachés avec des objets qui m'étaient totalement inconnus.

« Tout vas bien ?! se renseigna Papa. Que fais-tu donc par ici ?

- Ê-Êtes-vous Tanda ?

- Oui, c'est moi. Tu as de la chance. J'étais en ville un peu plus tôt, mais j'ai eu tellement de commandes aujourd'hui que je me suis retrouvé à court des feuilles que je vends. Je viens de revenir ici. Alors tu es venu après avoir vu mon mot ? Tu as dû en baver pour arriver jusqu'ici. Bien, viens à l'intérieur, sèche-toi. Nous pourrons parler plus tard. (il l'aida à se redresser, mais il agrippa la manche de Papa) Qu'y a-t-il ?

- Balsa est... »

À ce moment, l'entente du prénom de Maman me fit tressaillir et j'allai proche du garçon. Il me regarda, d'un air ahurit. Papa nous fit entrer dans la cabane et déposa ses choses avant de passer une couverture au jeune garçon, puis à moi.

« Que se passe-t-il avec Balsa ?

- Je suis poursuivi par des chasseurs qui veulent ma mort, commença-t-il. J'ai été confié à Balsa par ma mère dans le but de me protéger des assassins... on marchait dans les rizières quand on a été attaqués. Je me suis enfuis sous les ordres de Balsa, elle est grièvement blessée, dans la forêt, étendue sur le sol ! »

Je regardai Papa, alertée.

« C'est bon, elle a l'habitude de se blesser. Reste ici avec Alika, je vais revenir.

- Nos choses sont restées proches des rizières.

- Je vais aller les chercher également, sourit-il. »

Papa sortit en courant et je regardai le garçon. Il se mit à m'observer avec la même expression ahurit quand il était dehors.

« J'ai de quoi sur le visage ? demandai-je innocemment.

- Non, je trouve que tu ressembles beaucoup à Balsa.

- Ma Maman ? Évidemment, c'est ma Maman.

- HEIN ?! (il tomba presqu'à la renverse, je ris.) Balsa a une enfant ? Tu es sa fille ?

- Je suis la fille de Tanda-San et de Balsa-San. Je m'appelle Alika et toi ?

- Chagum.

- On a demandé à Maman de te protéger jusqu'à la fin de ses jours pas vrai ?

- (il sursauta) Oh... Oui. Comment le sais-tu ?

- Les esprits me l'ont dit.

- Tu vois les esprits ?

- Oui. Grand-Mère Torogai dit que j'ai hérité des dons Yakue de mon papa. Je vois les auras, je vois les esprits, je leur parle... j'ai même trois esprits qui me suivent et me protègent.

- (il fut parcouru de frissons) Toi alors...

- ... Tu as faim ?

- Non, pas vraiment.

- Tu as sommeil ?

- Un peu. »

Je me levai et allai chercher deux gros coussins.

« On va dormir ici. En attendant Papa.

- Tanda, tu veux dire ?

- Ouais, mais c'est mon Papa. (je me couchai et remontai la couverture à mon menton) Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Dès que j'ouvris les yeux, c'était déjà l'après-midi. Chagum dormait toujours et mon papa parlait à des personnes à côté d'un lit. Je jetai un coup d'œil : Tatie et Tonton dent de lapin étaient là, quant au lit, il était occupé par :

« Maman ! »

Papa sursauta et m'empêcha de sauter sur elle.

« Doucement Alika, as-tu oublié que Maman est blessée ?

- C'est vrai... désolée.

- Je suis désolé, avoua Tohya. Tout est arrivé par ma faute.

- Ne te laisse pas aller, le rassura Tanda. Ce n'est pas ta faute. C'est parce qu'elle était trop exigeante vis-à-vis elle-même. Peu importe, d'après ce que tu as dit, il semblerait que ce garçon soit le Prince du second palais.

- Prince ?! m'étonnai-je.

- Jiguro ?! cria Maman en se réveillant en sursaut tout en se redressant avant de se tenir le ventre en gémissant. (elle observa Chagum qui s'était également réveillé en même temps. Papa la recoucha lentement, elle le regarda.) Toi... Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- (il ne répondit pas et redéposa la serviette humide sur son front) ...

- J'ai encore perdu contre Jiguro, c'est ça ?

- Euh... tu es gravement blessée. À un tel point que ta mémoire est perturbée, je crois bien. Fais un petit effort, rappelle-toi : Jiguro nous a quittés il y a bien longtemps déjà avant la naissance d'Alika. Nous étions ensembles à son chevet, le dernier jour, tu t'en souviens ? »

["**Balsa ferma les yeux à demi. La souffrance l'avait ramenée en arrière, au temps de son enfance, quand son beau-père Jiguro, qui l'avait formée aux techniques de combat, était parfois si sévère à l'entraînement qu'elle en perdait connaissance. Jiguro était d'une force redoutable, et il ne retenait pas ses coups de bâton et de poing sous prétexte qu'il se battait contre une enfant. Il poussait son élève jusqu'à ses extrêmes limites. Néanmoins, c'était son côté humain et tendre que Balsa se rappelait en premier lieu. Le visage de son père adoptif lui revint enfin. Puis le souvenir de sa mort. Des larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.**"]

« Ah oui, c'est vrai... Jiguro est mort... (elle se redressa à nouveau, paniquée) Combien de temps ai-je dormi ?

- Pas même une journée. (Papa la recoucha à nouveau)

- Une journée... Tanda, as-tu ressenti une présence aux alentours quand tu m'as trouvée ?

- Il n'y avait que tes empreintes de pas et ton sang.

- Je vois...

- Pas d'affolement Balsa. Je sais. Ce gamin est remarquablement courageux et intelligent. Il m'a tout raconté, à commencer par le fait qu'il était poursuivi. Ainsi, j'ai pris toutes mes précautions quand je suis descendu te chercher. Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai vu personne rôder dans les parages. J'ai effacé toutes les traces de sang.

- Tu en es vraiment sûr ? Tu n'as jamais été doué pour les arts martiaux et les jeux de stratégies...

- Ne dis pas de bêtises ! J'ai un meilleur sixième sens que tous les samouraïs du pays !

- (Elle tourna enfin la tête vers moi et esquissa un sourire) Et comment se porte ma petite Alika-Chan ?

- Maman !

- Alika ! allait dire Papa. Ne lui saute pas- »

Trop tard je lui avais presque sauté dessus pour nicher ma tête dans son cou. Elle resserra son étreinte contre moi.

« Tu avais peur que je ne revienne pas, mon poussin ?

- Oui...

- Mais non, tôt ou tard, je serai revenue pour toi ma chérie. »

Je me redressai et fis la moue.

« La prochaine fois, tu dois m'emmener avec toi !

- La prochaine fois, c'est sûr que je vais te faire découvrir les différents royaumes de notre pays. - Balsa, tu devrais te reposer, conseilla Tanda.

- On passera plus de temps ensembles prochainement, sourit Maman.

- Promis ?

- Promis.

- On va aller à Kanbal, hein Maman ?

- Oui promis. Pour le moment je vais écouter Papa et me reposer.

- D'accord.

- Ça fait toujours bizarre d'entendre Balsa se surnommer "Maman" et Tanda "Papa", avoua Tohya encore troublé.

- Moi je trouve ça mignon, ricana Saya. »

Plus tard en soirée, Tohya expliqua à Chagum comment Maman l'avait sauvé, lui et Saya, des esclavagistes qui voulaient enlever la jeune fille il y a deux ans. Tanda lui dit également que Maman était pleine de cicatrices sur son corps peu importe son âge et qu'elle était vraiment forte. J'approuvai également.

« Et Alika pratique également les arts martiaux et le maniement de la lance ? demanda-t-il en me regardant.

- Oui, elle- allait commencer Papa.

- Je suis capable de parler toute seule comme une grande, comme Maman ! répliquai-je.

- C'est vrai, désolé. Vas-y.

- Tu voulais savoir si je pratiquai ça depuis longtemps ?

- C'est ça.

- Bah, Maman a commencé à s'entrainer vers six ans, mais je fais des arts martiaux depuis mes trois ans et... j'ai commencé à m'entrainer pour la lance il y a... deux ans je crois. Mais pour l'instant, Maman veut pas que j'ai une lance comme la sienne, elle dit que c'est trop lourd pour moi, alors je m'entraine avec une tige en bambou ! Je te montrerai, un jour.

- Pourquoi pas. Tu as...

- Six ans.

- Tu vois Chagum, reprit Papa, c'est ainsi que la Maman d'Alika a sauvé de nombreuses vies grâce à ses compétences. Elle est vraiment très forte.

- Elle a perdu contre aucun ennemi ! renchéris-je.

- Alika, s'il te plait.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Et un jour, je serai comme elle ! »

Papa soupira et continua de piler ses herbes dans son yagen : un mortier allongé.

« Mais j'ai également pris de nombreuses vies, résonna sa voix.

- Tu étais réveillée pendant tout ce temps ? s'étonna Papa.

- Balsa, est-ce que tout vas bien ? s'inquiéta Chagum.

- Non. J'ai mal partout. Mais je vais aller mieux très bientôt. (Tanda souleva sa tête et lui donna à boire à l'aide d'une petite théière portative)

- Il est temps de changer tes bandages et les plantes médicinales. »

Il redressa Maman et Tata Saya ouvrit son kimono au complet. L'expression que Chagum afficha me fit éclater de rire. Tohya prit son coussin sur lequel il était assis et le retourna dans le sens inverse. Le prince fit un regard gêné et désolé. Il n'était pas habitué de voir une poitrine ou quoi ?

« Bon sang, tu guéris horriblement vite pour une femme d'âge mur ! s'exclama Papa.

- Penses-tu qu'il est possible que je sois sur pieds plus tôt que prévu ?

- Pas moyen. Même si les blessures se referment, les muscles coupés ne vont pas se soigner aussitôt.

- Pourtant...

- Je sais, tu vas revenir avec le sujet de la naissance de notre fille et que même si ça faisait encore plus mal, tu étais sur pieds deux heures plus tard avec notre bébé dans les bras. Tu courais presque, et tu refusais que je la prenne dans mes bras.

- Bah... c'est une autre histoire ça. Et Alika était bien dans mes bras, demande-lui.

- C'est vrai, Alika ?

- Aucune idée, ris-je. »

Soudain, Chagum se tint le ventre sans savoir pourquoi.

« C'est quoi le problème ? s'enquit Tohya.

- Je me sens tout drôle au niveau de l'estomac.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? s'inquiéta Maman. (On se tut un moment et on réentendit un son...) Oh ! tu es bel et bien le prince. Tu n'as même pas remarqué que tu avais faim ?

- C'est à ça que ressemble la faim ? »

Là je perdis tout mon amusement et observai mes parents, surprise. Comment pouvait-il ne pas ressentir ce qu'est avoir faim ? C'est pourtant évident ! Papa se leva et commença à préparer le repas. Je m'étais déplacée pour être plus proche de Maman et me coller contre elle. Bientôt, une délicieuse odeur remplit la cabane et mes gargouillements de ventre augmentèrent.

« C'est prêt ! »

Papa donna un bol de riz accompagné d'une louche de râgout fumant à tout le monde. Je pris mes baguettes dans ma main droite, collées ensembles*, et commençai à manger. Je ne savais pas encore comment prendre ma nourriture avec les deux, alors pour le moment, je ramenai ma nourriture comme une grande spatule jusqu'à ma bouche. Papa dit que c'est typique chez les enfants de mon âge.

« C'est curieux, c'est bien meilleur que ce que je mangeais au palais !

- C'est vrai ? demanda Tonton dent de lapin.

- Peut-être parce que les gens du peuple mangent ce qu'ils ont préparé sans le laisser refroidir, tenta Tanda. Au palais, à force de passer entre les mains des serviteurs afin de vérifier que rien n'a été empoisonné, vous devez sûrement manger froid non ?

- Ah ! maintenant que vous le dites, c'est juste. Je n'ai pas le souvenir d'avoir mangé une seule fois un plat qui fût encore fumant.

- La nourriture de Papa est toujours bonne et chaude ! dis-je.

- Mieux que celle de maman ? se vexa Balsa.

- Non. Vous cuisinez bien tous les deux. »

Mes parents me sourirent et je replongeais mon nez dans mon bol. La porte s'ouvrit soudainement.

« Qui est là ? jeta Maman, en garde.

- Tamago... Tamago...

- Torogai-Shi !

- Tamago... Tamago... (elle déposa sa canne sur le sol et monta sur le palier de bois) Tamago... Tamago... (elle se servit sans même nous avoir vu) Tamago... (elle observa lentement Chagum avant de s'écrier : ) TAMAGO ! »

Tohya échappa son œuf au même moment.

« Qu'est-ce qu'une telle chose fait ici ? (elle approcha sans gêne son visage à deux doigts de celui du prince) Tu es le second prince, n'est-ce pas ?

- Balsa... couina-t-il, intimidé.

- Balsa ?! Haha ! Je vois ce que c'est, Maman Balsa ! La seconde impératrice s'est servie de sa tête, n'est-ce pas ? As-tu été priée d'être son garde du corps ?

- Mais y a que moi qui peut l'appeler "Maman" ! m'offusquai-je.

- Torogai-Shi, ce garçon est- allait sortir Maman.

- J'ai de la chance ces dernières années ! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement. La naissance d'Alika... Puis, je n'aurai jamais deviné que quelque chose qui peut se montrer une fois par siècle viendrait jusqu'à moi ! Je ne pensais pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir ce jour ! Laisse-moi y jeter un coup d'œil. »

Elle se mit la tête proche du ventre de Chagum et pendant quelques instants, une lumière bleue apparue. Grand-Mère resta un moment dans cette position. Maman posa sa main sur ma tête et me la fit tourner dans sa direction en me regardant. Je ne posai aucune question, jusqu'à ce que Grand-Mère se décolle du prince comme si elle avait manqué de souffle. Maman replaça ma tête en la tournant de nouveau vers le prince. Elle expliqua à Chagum les deux mondes, Nayug et Sagu, ainsi que le Nyunga Ro Im et son œuf pondu en lui.

« Il ressemble à quoi ? osa questionner le second prince.

- Il n'a pas de coquille, il semble plutôt mou comme un œuf de poisson, bien que très sphérique, et luisait d'une lumière bleutée. »

Au bout d'un moment – j'avais perdu des brides de conversations entre eux, étant tombée dans la lune –, le second prince se leva.

« Je ne me sens pas très bien. Je vais dehors pour prendre de l'air... »

Il sortit, vite suivis de Tatie Saya et Tonton dent de lapin. Je décidai de les accompagner également. Le protégé de Maman alla proche de l'étang et s'accroupie. J'allais le rejoindre dans la même position.

« Est-ce que tu vas bien ? le questionna Tatie. Tu te sens malade ?

- Hé, si tu le touches sans demander la permission... l'avertit Tonton, avant de se faire durement regarder par nous.

- Torogai-Shi emploie des mots durs, mais elle est un Chamane très puissant. Je suis sûre qu'elle sera capable de faire quelque chose. »

Il se mit à pleurer, pas fort, mais assez pour qu'on voit qu'il était bouleversé. Je me collai contre Chagum et le serra de mes petits bras pour le réconforter. Maman ou Papa me faisait toujours ça quand je n'allais pas bien... et mes trois amis esprits également ; je m'inspirai d'eux. Le prince me regarda un instant et resserra son étreinte en continuant de sangloter silencieusement. On entendit le hurlement d'un loup et Papa vint nous chercher.

« Vous serez en sécurité aussi longtemps que vous resterez dans la hutte.

- Y a-t-il un loup aux alentours ? questionna Grand-Mama.

- Oui. Il semblerait que ce soit un loup qui se serait égaré de sa meute. Pour le moment, dormez ici. Je vais chercher des couvertures. »

Pour une des rares fois où je ne collai pas Maman, je décidai d'apporter du soulagement à mon ami, Chagum, en me couchant proche de lui.

* * *

**Yosh !**

**C'était mon chapitre 2. Avant de commenter/et laisser votre avis critique, j'aimerai que vous lisez le restant de mon pavé – hum pardon – de ma petite – hum non – moyenne note.**

**J'avoue que j'hésitai beaucoup à écrire à la première personne du singulier, mais ça a été mon tout premier style d'écriture depuis mes 8 ans où j'ai commencé l'écriture. Et vu que pour accrocher à un personnage, j'ai besoin de me sentir vraiment proche, je me suis dise : pourquoi pas au «je» ? Après tout, Alika est l'enfant de deux personnages important dans cet anime...**

**Aussi, si j'hésitai vraiment **_beaucoup_, **disons que je sais que certains gens n'aiment pas les fanfictions où il y a des OC (original characters créer par les auteurs eux-mêmes). Je ne sais pas trop quelles sont les raisons, mais depuis mes débuts de FanFictions, je m'en suis toujours créée. Je ne sais pas, je ne suis pas capable d'écrire seulement avec les personnages d'une œuvre sans y rajouter la mienne (ou «les miens» si j'ai plus de trois OC). **

**J'avais également peur de ragoûter les fans de Seirei no Moribito en y parlant au «je», sachant que moi-même parfois je n'aime pas lire des FanFictions sur Bleach ou Naruto avec des OC qui parlent au «je» (à l'exception de quelques-unes seulement), quoique j'avoue que ces deux animes-là ont tellement de FanFictions qu'on ne sait plus où commencer pour trouver de l'originalité – ne le prenez pas mal s'il vous plait – contrairement à Moribito... sachant que je fais pleins de recherches sur cet anime pour en savoir plus. Je ne veux pas non plus rendre Alika un peu style «Mary-Sue»...**

**Enfin bref, pour conclure, voilà, j'espère que ça ne vous a pas trop lassé – ou dégoûté du «je» – et je comprendrai si vous voudriez arrêtez-là, je ne vous en voudrai pas. Comme vous voyez, je m'inspire des épisodes et de mon livre en y ajoutant une petite touche d'Alika au décor. Moi, personnellement, je trouve ça mignon. **

1* Si vous avez compris, les [...] représentent des événements qui se passent en même temps que la trame présente de ma fanfiction. Ou quelque chose d'important à dire et qui, nécessairement, n'est pas connu du personnage principal.

2* Les baguettes, ça fait trois animes que je regarde («Mon voisin Totoro», «Le tombeau des lucioles» et bien sûr «Seirei no Moribito – episode 7 au début») et j'ai remarqué un fait intéressant : tous les enfants tiennent leur baguettes collées ensembles et ramènent la nourriture à leur bouche. Coïncidence ?


	5. Chapitre 3

_**Chapitre 3 :**_

_**Un nouveau membre de la famille !**_

Après que Maman eut fait ses négociations avec un homme qui ne m'inspirait pas confiance pour échapper à la chasse à l'homme, « Ça serait plutôt : la chasse à la femme, ricana mon amie esprit dans ma tête. » elle avait également acheté un cheval de Kokku, dont on disait qu'il pouvait traverser trois pays en une nuit. Papa semblait encore fâché contre elle et est parti dehors. Au lendemain matin, Tatie Saya coupa les cheveux de Chagum pour le faire passer plus inaperçu, plus roturier. Je regardai sans grand intérêt Papa couper des bûches de bois dehors. Maman revint avec sa lance et regarda à l'intérieur.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu pars pour l'Aogiri avec Chagum ?

- À peu près.

- Pourquoi ?

- (elle soupira) Tu en poses des questions mon enfant.

- Ah ça, la curiosité des enfants ne changera jamais, soupira Papa.

- Alika, dis-toi que c'est une sorte de jeu... hum... un jeu de cache-cache.

- Cache-cache ? souris-je.

- Oui. Maman et Chagum vont partir se cacher des personnes qui les cherchent, par conséquent, tu ne dois rien dire de nous si les chercheurs viennent vous voir, Papa et toi. Tu es capable de faire ça pour moi, mon poussin ?

- Oui ! Mais...

- Quoi donc ?

- Je peux pas venir avec vous ?

- Pas encore. »

Mon expression changea d'un coup et je me mis à faire une grimace qui voulait certainement dire que j'allais me mettre à pleurer. Maman m'arrêta de son index posé sur mes lèvres.

« Pour le moment, je préfère que tu te caches ici. Ils ne connaissent pas les coins du refuge, mais toi tu les connais par cœur.

- Maman a raison. Et dis-toi qu'elle fait ça pour sa sécurité, mais également pour ta sécurité. »

Je tirai la langue avec une moue. Dès que Chagum fut prêt, Maman monta à cheval, le fit monter à son tour et passa un collier à son cou.

« Tu es sûr que tout ira bien ? s'inquiéta Papa.

- Oui. (elle tourna la tête en voyant Grand-Mère sur un âne)

- Torogai-Shi ! dit Tonton.

- J'ai décidé de partir avec vous, annonça Grand-Mère.

- Maître, où avez-vous eu cet âne ? l'interrogea Papa.

- Je vais l'endurcir jusqu'à ce qu'il soit fort et robuste. Dis-le à ton oncle.

- Allons-y, déclara Maman en prenant les rênes.

- Balsa, l'arrêta le second prince avant de nous regarder. Merci de prendre soin de moi.

- Prends garde à ne pas attraper un rhume, le mit en garde Tatie. À bientôt.

- Balsa... conclut l'apothicaire. Ne meurs pas.

- Ça n'arrivera pas, termina Maman en faisant partir son cheval au trot.

- Pendant que tu restes là à morfondre, tu ne fais qu'augmenter ses chances de mourir, tu sais, ajouta Grand-Mère à mon père. Non mais, idiot. »

On les regarda s'éloigner. Je n'étais pas vraiment ravie qu'elle favorise le prince qu'elle ne connaissait presque pas, alors que moi je l'avais pas vu depuis deux mois et que j'étais sa fille unique ! Je me collai le nez dans les jambes de Papa pour cacher ma mauvaise humeur.

« À ce rythme, je doute qu'ils atteignent le Col de l'Aogiri avant le coucher du soleil, remarqua Tonton.

- Rentrons et préparons nos choses pour aller en ville, proposa mon père alors qu'il tentait de me décoller de ses jambes. Bin voyons Alika, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

- C'est pas juste ! jetai-je.

- De quoi qui n'est pas juste ?

- Que Maman préfère Chagum à moi et passe plus de temps avec lui !

- Ce n'est pas vrai Alika. Maman ne fait que son travail : protéger Chagum.

- Mais elle a dit qu'elle va le protéger et l'élever pour le restant de ses jours ! Et moi, je deviens quoi à ses yeux ? Elle m'a presque pas adressé la parole quand elle est revenue et-

- Ça c'est faux, tonna Papa. Elle t'a adressée la parole quand elle t'a vue, elle t'a même pris dans ses bras et, par-dessus tout, tu es sa fille. Et ça, personne ne pourra le remplacer. »

Tatie Saya me décolla et me prit dans ses bras pour m'emmener dans la cabane. Elle me déposa sur le palier de bois et essuya mes larmes de son pouce.

« Je n'aime pas te voir pleurer, Ali~lili. Mais tu sais, aux yeux de ta maman, tu resteras toujours sa préférée.

- Et si elle me remplaçait par Chagum ?

- Aucun risque. L'amour d'une maman est assez grand pour accueillir plus d'un enfant.

- (je baissai la tête) Vraiment ?

- Oui. Dis, tu veux qu'on joue à cache-cache ? On va demander à Tohya de jouer avec nous. »

J'opinai de la tête. Tonton dent de lapin accepta et il se mit à compter. J'entrai dans le refuge et montai en haut pour me cacher dans une caisse de bois. Papa pilait des plantes avec son mortier, comme à l'habitude lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir.

« Excusez-nous, résonna une voix grave.

- Oui ? dit Papa.

- Une femme est-elle venue par ici ?

- Tellement de gens viennent par ici, des femmes et des enfants... du fait de ma profession. Mais ils repartent tous dès qu'ils obtiennent ce qu'ils sont venus chercher. Bien sûr qu'ils le font... car les plantes médicinales sont tout ce qu'ils veulent... Même si je sais que c'est le rôle d'un homme de protéger les femmes et leurs enfants. Mais que peut-on y faire ? D'aussi loin que je me souvienne, les femmes reviennent toujours avec leurs blessures. On ne peut s'empêcher de penser qu'il faut avant tout les soigner. N'ai-je pas raison ?

- D-Désolé de vous avoir posé cette question bizarre. »

Ils repartirent aussitôt. Je me redressai et du coin de la fenêtre du haut, les observai s'éloigner discrètement. Tohya s'était également caché de ces hommes étrangement vêtus, et ressortait de sa cachette pour chercher Saya. Je ris en voyant qu'il ne cherchait pas dans la bonne direction et quand il soupirait de lassitude en demandant à Tatie de se rendre. Il la retrouva caché dans des buissons de framboises.

« Tu fais de l'école buissonnière maintenant ? la taquina-t-il.

- Pas vraiment (elle mangea une framboise). Bon, il te reste à trouver Alika maintenant.

- Elle gagne tout le temps !

- Ou tu n'es pas assez patient.

- Saya ! »

Il me chercha encore dix minutes, puis me demanda de me rendre. Je descendis lentement et leur fit « Bou ! ». Papa rangea ses choses et me donna mon sac avec ma cape. Je changeai ma robe de Kanbal (une robe rose pâle à collet rond avec une goutte comme Balsa) à longue manche, ainsi que ma ceinture et mes pantalons blancs pour un kimono de la même couleur que j'attachais avec une ceinture mauve. Rendus en ville, Tonton et Tatie se séparèrent de nous, et en après-midi, durant que le temps était nuageux, Papa m'expliqua que pour le royaume du Nouvel Empire de Yogo, Chagum, le second prince était décédé dans un « incendie » scénarisé et que durant la traversée de son cercueil, il fallait s'agenouiller, face contre terre, comme les autres roturiers. Alors je me baissais, face contre terre. J'observai mes deux lulus échoués sur la terre.

« Auriez-vous des remèdes ? demanda une femme à Papa. »

On redressa notre tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait. Papa l'observa un moment et regarda de nouveau le sol.

« Tu m'as dit que tu me tuerais avec ta lance si jamais je partais à ta recherche. Je pouvais seulement attendre... (je vis des larmes couler de ses yeux avant de s'échouer sur le sol) Je me sens comme la femme d'un quelconque guerrier avec une enfant. (il soupira) Alors tu as survécu, Balsa...

- (Maman redressa la tête sous son chapeau paille) Je suis désolée Tanda, Alika... j'ai juste besoin de me reposer un peu... »

Dès que le cortège royal fut passé, Papa me laissa aux mains de Maman et de Chagum. J'étais vraiment contente d'être enfin en sa compagnie ! On loua un hôtel où passer la nuit. Elle nettoya et désinfecta sa blessure à l'abdomen avant de se changer sous mes grimaces.

« Ça doit faire mal...

- Un peu, mais faut souffrir pour que ça guérisse.

- J'aime pas avoir mal. »

Elle sourit. Alors qu'on allait se coucher, je me chicanais un peu avec son protégé pour savoir qui dormirait aux côtés de Maman.

« C'est ma mère ! Priorité aux enfants biologiques d'abords !

- Mais je veux être à côté de Balsa aussi, répliqua-t-il.

- Moi, je dors toujours avec Maman ! »

Je le poussai plus en arrière sur son futon. Celle-ci justement, nous entendait nous chamailler et calma un peu les ardeurs. Elle décida donc de dormir au milieu comme ça, pas de chicanes. On resta un moment silencieux.

« Maman ? demandai-je tout bas en me redressant sur mes coudes.

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que tu m'aimes ? Je veux dire : vraiment, vraiment, vraiment pour de vrai, vrai, vrai ?

- Mais bien sûr que je t'aime, mon chou. Maman t'aimera toujours aussi fort et même plus encore. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'ai peur que tu me remplaces par Chagum, murmurai-je trop bas.

- Comment ? Maman n'a pas trop comprit. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle et chuchotai à son oreille la même phrase. Je ne voulais pas qu'il entende.

« Oh... je vois. »

Elle me regarda et se rapprocha, elle m'enlaça avant de me serrer longuement dans ses bras.

« Tu sais ma petite Alika, il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu saches : tu es ma fille. Et ça, même si on devrait me retirer de toi de force, même si tu me boudes et fugues du refuge, une maman aimera toujours son enfant. Et, par-dessus tout, Maman va toujours te retrouver et te rechercher si tu manques à l'appel. Tu es une part de moi, et sache que si je te perdrai, je ne le supporterai pas. Tu comprends ce que je dis ?

- Oui...

- Aller, c'est le temps de faire dodo. Tu as brossé tes dents ?

- Oui.

- C'est bien. Et toi, Chagum ?

- C'est fait. C'est agréable de se coucher avec la sensation que ta bouche est propre, dit-il.

- Tu as bien raison. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit, Maman.

- Bonne nuit, Balsa. »

On se coucha presqu'en parfaite synchronisation. D'abord, nous étions tous sur le dos, mais moi, ça m'oppressait la poitrine. Je me retournai sur le ventre, tournai la tête vers ma mère et fléchis une jambe. Au petit matin, un étrange bruit sortit mon cerveau de son sommeil, mais pas assez pour me faire ouvrir les yeux. J'entendis maman se retourner et dire :

« Rien ne s'est réveillé jusqu'à présent... »

Elle se retourna vers moi, caressa délicatement mes cheveux – me croyant surement encore endormie – avant de s'emparer de sa lance.

« En tout cas, c'est un miracle que j'aie survécu. »

Je tournai enfin la tête et l'observai de mon regard – qu'elle complimentait de _cutes_. Elle était en train de se changer. Elle entourait toujours sa poitrine avec un Sarashi* avant de mettre son pantalon, puis d'enfiler son premier kimono léger blanc cassé et de son kimono rouge vin accompagnée de sa ceinture.

« Survécu, Maman ? demandai-je.

- Oh, Maman parle toute seule.

- Mais de quoi survécu ? À ta blessure ?

- Quelque peu oui. Tu as bien dormi ?

- M'ouais.

- Peux-tu réveiller Chagum ?

- Hmm... Mot magique ?

- S'il te plait, Alika.

- D'accord.

- Merci, Maman va aller à la salle de bain se nettoyer le visage. »

Elle quitta la pièce. J'observai Chagum dormir. Il était bien sur le dos ?! Je l'observai de plus près : sa peau était plus blanche que la mienne, je savais qu'il avait les yeux bleus. Je le tapotais sur l'épaule. Il grogna et se retourna sur le côté. Je souris et sautai dessus comme j'en avais l'habitude avec Maman ou Papa.

« Qu'est-ce que... ?!

- Debout Chagum_u_-Niisan !

- Niisan ?!

- Si tu restes avec Maman pour le restant de nos jours, tu seras mon grand frérot alors !

- Si tu le vois comme ça.

- Tu veux manger quoi pour déjeuner, Niisan ?

- Je ne sais pas. Laisse-moi me lever. »

Je débarquai de son lit et me retrouvai sur le lit de Maman en riant. Je me roulai de gauche à droite, encore hilare. Elle revint et sourit en nous voyant.

« Aller, on s'habille, on plie les futons et on va déjeuner.

- Mais j'ai pas faim, remarquai-je.

- Bois de l'eau tiède, ça va réveiller ton organisme qui était en veille. Toi aussi Chagum. »

Nous rangeâmes le tout, prîmes un verre d'eau et sortîmes de l'hôtel. Je marchais aux côtés de Maman. Plusieurs brides de conversation, provenant des marchands et des roturiers, arrivaient à mes oreilles : on parlait beaucoup de Balsa, c'était le sujet de l'heure. Nous trouvâmes un petit restaurant et je m'assis en face d'eux. Chagum regardait partout : ce n'était pas un habitué de la ville en tout cas.

« Tu n'aimes pas les endroits bruyants ?

- C'est agréable de voir que les roturiers sont si gais. Cela ne me déplaît pas.

- Chagum, les gens dans cette ville ne parlent pas de cette façon. »

Des pas arrivèrent et je tournai la tête.

« Papa !

- Bonjour ma puce ! (il m'embrassa sur le front)

- Alors tu en as trouvé une ? le questionna Maman.

- Oui. C'est plutôt une bonne affaire.

- Quand pourrons-nous emménager ?

- Vous pouvez emménager dès maintenant. Il ne reste plus qu'à payer. »

On nous servit nos plats. Un petit poisson bien frit avec du riz et une sauce. Papa en commanda un également. Il dit qu'il avait tout expliqué à Tonton dent de Lapin et Tatie Saya et qu'ils étaient furieux tous les deux.

« Je leur ai causé un tat d'ennuis, reconnut-elle. Comment vont-ils ?

- Tohya veut revenir en ville.

- C'est un citadin dans l'âme, pas vrai ? Mais il est encore trop tôt. Allons-y, mangeons. »

Je commençai à manger lentement en observant Chagum-Niisan goûter ce plat.

« Hé Balsa, s'inquiéta Papa. Actuellement, tout le monde parle de toi en ville.

- (Maman arrêta de manger) Personne n'imaginerait que je suis ici, en train de manger dans un endroit comme celui-là. Surtout avec ma fille. Personne ne sait qu'Alika est mon enfant, je conserve ça secret. C'est mieux pour sa sécurité.

- Pourtant...

- Testons cette hypothèse, veux-tu ? »

Elle reposa son bol et se leva en allant voir un client – un vrai goinfre, il avait déjà mangé quatre bols comme le nôtre – juste derrière moi.

« Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- À propos de quoi ? dit-il avec sa voix grave.

- Avez-vous entendu parler du garde du corps appelé « Balsa la lancière » ? (Papa et Chagum sursautèrent.)

- Hein ? Balsa, dites-vous ? C'est le sujet le plus discuté du moment en ville. Laissez-moi deviner... vous venez d'arriver dans le coin, pas vrai ?

- À peu près.

- Et bien, puisque vous voulez savoir, je vais vous le dire. Elle a mis le feu au palais et a tué le Prince. De plus, elle a combattu un millier de poursuivant à la fois pour ensuite se faire tuer... une vraie pourrie. »

Je failli recracher ma bouchée sur Niisan et m'étouffai silencieusement. Que ces gens-là pouvaient en avoir de l'imagination, j'étais loin d'être la seule, croyez-moi. Il continua de lui dire que cette « Balsa la lancière » était plus cruelle qu'un homme, qu'il l'avait déjà combattue et qui n'avait pas eu la chance de reprendre sa vengeance. Mais en fin de compte, tout avait été enjolivé.

« Vous êtes un grand guerrier, par vrai ? sourit Maman en lui donnant un tape amicale.

- Bien sûr ! »

Elle revint en touchant l'épaule de Papa.

« Tu vois ? (elle se rassit, il ferma les yeux en soupirant.) Ça va Alika ?

- Oui... couinai-je alors que j'étais encore en train de toussoter mon riz pris dans ma trachée.

- Ne meurs pas, hein ?

- Non. »

Au même moment, une servante apporta un petit plat étrange. On se pencha tous au-dessus pour l'observer et le décortiquer. Maman jeta un regard interrogateur à Papa. Il nous expliqua que ce plat s'appelait un Gisho et qu'il était composé de haricots. C'était un plat de fête servi lorsqu'un homme Yakue, qui ne peut pas hériter du foyer familial, réussit à trouver une famille par ses propres moyens.

« La famille, hein ? sourit Maman.

- Les Yakues donnent de la valeur à de telles occasions. Cette grosse fève verte est le père, ce haricot mince et rouge est la mère, et (il prit deux petits pois chiche) ces deux petits pois chiches sont leurs enfants.

- Peu importe, rétorqua-t-elle en mangeant le "père".

- Maman !

- Quoi ?

- C'est pas nous, ça ? ris-je. On est pas une famille ?

- Eh...

- Moi je trouve ça _cutes_.

- Tiens, te voilà à utiliser les expressions de Kanbal ? rit-elle. »

Je souris, fièrement. Après le déjeuner, je suivis mes parents sans rien dire, préférant les écouter parler. Je regardai surtout Chagum-Niisan.

« Maintenant que j'y pense, dit Papa, si cela avait quoi que ce soit à voir avec tes emplois précédents, ton travail serait terminé maintenant.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Chagum.

- Hmm ? (Maman se tourna vers lui)

- Cela serait... terminé ?

- Et bien, le travail d'un garde du corps est normalement terminé une fois que l'ennemi a été vaincu.

- Pouvons-nous nous arrêter ici une seconde ? demanda Papa. Je suis à court d'une plante médicinale bonne pour les blessures.

- Une... comptai-je. T'as passé ton temps Papa. »

Il rit. On entra dans le magasin et le propriétaire l'emmena dans sa réserve. Maman s'assit et Chagum observa, à ce qui semblait être, des squelettes de grenouilles. Le protégé de Maman allait les toucher quand elle lui demanda de ne pas toucher sans permission. Elle s'assit sur un grand banc et toucha sa blessure en la caressant. Je me rapprochai et, par simple gestuelle, lui fis savoir que je voulais qu'elle me prenne sur ses genoux. Maman sourit et me prit comme elle avait l'habitude de faire. Je m'accotai sur son épaule droite et continuai de regarder Chagum. Papa revint et s'assit à côté de nous. Je changeais de position pour m'accoter sur son épaule gauche et ainsi, éviter de m'interposer entre mes parents.

« Tu as déjà fini ?

- Il est en train d'en récupérer un peu dans sa réserve, la renseigna-t-il avant d'observer le second prince. Hé, seras-tu capable de tout gérer à partir de maintenant ?

- Gérer quoi ?

- Si tu t'apprêtes à t'occuper de lui pour le restant de ses jours, cela veut dire que tu vas devenir sa mère.

- Oh, je suppose que oui.

- Mais tu es sûre que tu vas être capable de t'occuper de deux enfants ? (il me regarda) Alika était déjà une tâche, en avoir un second en est une autre. Je peux m'occuper d'Ali' si tu veux et que tu trouves que c'est trop.

- Nan ! rétorquai-je en m'empressant de l'enlacer fortement. Je veux être avec maman !

- Ah non, je suis d'accord avec elle, je garde ma petite puce pour un moment ! Ne t'en fait pas, je suis capable de m'occuper de ces deux-là. Notre fille n'est pas un petit garnement et Chagum est juste trop intelligent. »

Chagum se retourna et demanda à Tanda depuis combien de temps il était un marchand de plantes médicinales. Il avait commencé à travailler vers douze ans et qu'il était le dernier d'une famille de trois enfants. Une fois terminé, on prit un chemin qui traversait des rizières. Papa allait encore faire des achats avant de nous rejoindre. Je m'amusai à kicker des roches avec mes pieds en même temps qu'on marchait.

« Où allons-nous ? questionna le prince.

- Nous allons payer notre loyer, sourit-elle.

- Loyer ? Les roturiers ne peuvent pas vivre dans une maison à moins de payer ?

- Nous ne pouvons rien obtenir à moins de payer.

- Je suis au courant pour l'échange d'argent contre des biens. Je suis également au courant pour l'échange d'argent contre un travail, comme quand tu me protégeais. Mais... !

- Nous avons également donné de l'argent à l'auberge, non ?

- Tu as payé pour dormir aussi ? s'étonna-t-il comme si c'était une chose presqu'irréfléchis – sens figuré. Mais c'est moi qui ai dormi !

- Même si je n'ai pas dormi, je ne peux pas récupérer l'argent.

- L'argent est tellement important dans la vie des roturiers...

- Eh bien, ouais.

- Sans ça, on dit qu'on est pauvre, ajoutai-je en courant pour me retrouver aux côté de Maman, à nouveau. »

Tandis que Maman payait notre prochain loyer, on attendait proche de la porte. Il y avait un chat caramel sur le perron et je jouais avec. Il était câlin. J'allais ensuite rejoindre Chagum-Niisan qui regardait Maman parler avec un vieux monsieur. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle revint.

« Que se passe-t-il ? se renseigna-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien... soupira Niisan. »

Lorsque le soleil se mit à décliner lentement, on arriva enfin à une maison avec un moulin à eau.

« Voilà notre nouvelle maison. »

On entra à l'intérieur. Tout avait été déposé.

« Nous allons vivre ici ? réagit-il.

- C'est exact.

- Qui aurait cru que nous donnerions des pièces d'or pour vivre dans un moulin à eau ?

- Ouais, c'est une belle trouvaille. Alika, tu sembles intriguée.

- Un peu... avouai-je en regardant les étranges pilons qui étaient suspendus et tâchés de poudre blanche. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Un moulin à eau sert à moudre les grains de riz, de blé ou toute autre céréale. Pourquoi ne l'essayerions-nous pas ? Ça pourrait être amusant !

- Oui ! »

Elle détacha la ficelle et je regardai le mécanisme avec fascination. Le premier coup nous fit sursauter, ce qui fit rire Maman, mais ensuite ça allait.

« Tu sais même comment fonctionnent les moulins à eau, Balsa ? s'exclama Niisan.

- Oui. Avoir une maison avec une telle installation n'est pas une mauvaise chose, si ? Néanmoins, nous devrons peut-être remettre du chaume sur le toit.

- On dirait bien.

- On va dormir où ? demandai-je à mon tour.

- En haut. Tu vois ? Il y a une échelle au mur avec une ouverture carrée, c'est en haut.

- Je veux y aller !

- Vas-y. »

Je me dépêchai de monter et regardai partout. C'était grand. Je me hissai d'un coup et fis le tour même si c'était désert. Papa rentra et Maman le sermonna qu'il avait acheté trop de nourriture. Je descendis aussitôt.

« Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre. Je voulais vous préparer un bon repas, mais le temps de tout acheter, il était déjà assez tard. Je vais le faire tout de suite, d'accord ?

- Je veux aider ! m'exclamai-je.

- Viens t'en. »

J'étais en train de couper les légumes quand Papa m'arrêta.

« Tu vas te couper un doigt si tu continues comme ça.

- Comment ? Comme ça ? (je le regardais)

- Regarde ce que tu fais ! s'effraya-t-il. Place ta main en patte de chat... non... oui ! Comme ça !

- Bin là...

- Fais attention pareil, je ne veux pas faire cuire un doigt de ma fille dans notre ragoût.

- Bande de cannibales, ricana Maman. »

Je lâchai mon couteau, mis mes morceaux dans le chaudron et observai Chagum. Il était trop silencieux depuis tout à l'heure et son aura était tourmentée. Le repas se mit à bouillir et enfin, c'était prêt. Chagum-Niisan mangeait à peine. Même Maman le remarqua.

« Chagum, tu ne te sens pas bien ?

- ... Ça va. Grâce à toi, Balsa, je suis en bonne santé.

- Tu as traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Tu n'as pas à te sentir coupable de te remplir le ventre de bonne nourriture ce soir. »

Il ne dit rien pendant un moment, puis déposa son bol sur le sol.

« Je vois vous parler de quelque chose à tous les trois. »

Maman et Papa arrêtèrent de manger simultanément et s'observèrent lentement, avant de reposer leur regard sur lui. Il retira son collier et le déposa sur le sol avant de s'agenouiller et de s'incliner.

« Merci de prendre soin de moi. Cette boucle d'oreille est un gage de ma gratitude. Je n'oublierai jamais tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi. Je ne dois pas vous causer plus d'ennuis. J'ai décidé de vivre par moi-même à partir de maintenant. »

Mes parents le regardèrent encore intrigués à la fois surpris avant de se regarder à nouveau, Papa avec un drôle d'air au visage. Soudain, ils éclatèrent de rire.

« Je me disais bien que tu agissais étrangement ! s'exclama Maman. C'est ça qui te tracassait ?

- Je suppose que je ne devrais pas être surpris, mais... renchérit Papa.

- Vous trouvez ça drôle ?

- Chagum, reprit-elle plus calmement, comment comptes-tu vivre par toi-même après que tu sois parti ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi fort que Tanda, mais j'ai quelques connaissances à propos des remèdes et des animaux. J'arriverai certainement à me débrouiller.

- (Maman rit) Tu es stupide. Tu peux rester ici aussi longtemps que tu le souhaiteras. J'ai fait cette promesse quand j'ai rencontré ta mère, pas vrai ? De plus, il y a beaucoup de gens dans ce monde qui ne pourraient pas abandonner un enfant comme toi, même s'ils n'étaient pas payés.

- Mais... l'argent n'est-il pas nécessaire pour vivre ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter de ça. Et si c'est le fait que je dois m'occuper d'Alika en même temps que toi, ne te fais pas de souci, ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde d'avoir deux enfants sous ma responsabilité. Tu n'es pas un fardeau.

- J'ai un grand frère maintenant ! sortis-je toute contente.

- D'accord, Chagum ? »

Des larmes se mirent à rouler sur ses joues, d'abord en petite quantité, puis accompagné de pleurs. Maman le regarda toute attendrie, le laissant pleurer son trop plein. Après qu'il se fut calmé, je lui apportai des kleenex et lui offris un gros câlin pour lui remonter un peu le moral. Il était fatigué, alors il se coucha en même temps que moi après qu'on ait chacun prit un bain séparément.

« Maman ? chuchotai-je.

- Quoi ? (elle ouvrit un peu les yeux)

- J'arrive pas à dormir avec le bruit que fait le moulin à eau.

- Hmmm ? Tu vas finir par t'y habituer.

- T'es sûre ?

- Oui, crois-moi. Maintenant essaie de dormir.

- Mais...

- Ferme les yeux et endors-toi. »

* * *

**Voilà la fin du Chapitre 3 !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si je reprends les épisodes et en rajoute un peu dans ma version. Sinon, étrangement je suis déjà en train d'avoir des idées pour un second tome de Seirei no Moribito ! =D Je vous laisse en suspense sur quoi il va reposer. Les mots avec des petites étoiles (*) auront toujours une référence en bas du chapitre vers la fin.**

**Pour finir, Alika va se dévoiler petit à petit. Dites-moi si je l'intègre bien au décor de Moribito. ^^**

1. Un Sarashi est un long ruban blanc que les femmes généralement se mettent autour de la poitrine pour servir de soutient.


	6. Chapitre 4

_**Chapitre 4 :**_

_**Tranches de vie – Forgeron**_

Je me réveillai presqu'en même temps que Maman. J'avais vraiment mal dormi avec ce bruit incessant que faisait le moulin à eau. Maman était en train de s'habiller. Je bougeai assez pour attirer son attention. Elle me sourit.

« Bien dormis ?

- Non, jetai-je à brûle-pourpoint.

- Tu vas t'y habituer.

- Tu vas t'entrainer ?

- Un peu oui.

- Je peux venir avec toi ? Je veux te montrer mes progrès.

- D'accord.

- Je pourrais tenir ta lance ?

- Je vais y réfléchir. Pour le moment, fais ton lis, habilles-toi et lave-toi le visage. »

J'obéis et fis mon lit de mon mieux possible. Pour une fois, je pouvais avoir ma Maman à moi seule, j'en profiterais certainement ! Après m'être lavée le visage, elle fit mes deux lulus et on sortit dehors en prenant mon bâton de bambou.

« Maman ?

- Quoi ?

- Si je manie pas de vraie lance, je vais pas pouvoir m'habituer à son poids.

- (Elle soupira, sourit et vint derrière moi.) Tiens, on va voir si tu es assez forte pour tenir ma lance.

- Yeah !

- "La lance n'est pas forgée pour correspondre à son porteur. Tu dois grandir pour correspondre à la lance." – c'est ce que Jiguro m'a dit. »

Elle positionna mes mains et lâcha d'un coup. Je me penchai par en avant et réussis à la redresser pour la tenir debout.

« Sur le coup, c'est lourd, mais tu finis par t'y habituer. Tu veux me faire quelques parades ?

- D'accord ! »

Je reculai et me positionnai pour porter une attaque directe avec toute la force que je pouvais déployer. Ça faisait bizarre, mais au fond, j'étais fière de pouvoir la manier un peu. J'arrivai à faire quelques parades habituelles et tentai de faire un huit, mais le poids était pour le moment un petit problème vu que j'avais fait échouer la lame de la lance sur le sol. Je fis une étrange face car sa lance avait besoin d'être réparée. Maman sourit et je lui redonnai.

« Pas mal, tu t'es pratiquée ces deux derniers mois, ça parait.

- Tout le temps !... Désolée...

- Pourquoi ?

- Je l'ai échappée et elle est fragile.

- Ça ira, on va aller la faire réparer. Finalement, peut-être seras-tu bientôt prête à avoir une lance comme Maman.

- C'est vrai ?! jubilai-je.

- Bientôt, c'est sûr. Bien, veux-tu aller réveiller Chagum ?

- Encore ?! lançai-je, exaspérée.

- S'il te plait.

- S'il te plait... quoi ? jouai-je.

- S'il te plait, mon trésor ?

- D'accord. »

Je rentrai à l'intérieur, montai l'échelle en bois et observai Niisan dormir. La première fois, je lui avais sauté dessus, que pouvais-je bien faire qui soit nouveau ? Je souris et me rendis silencieusement au bout de son lit. Je pris ses couvertures et tirai lentement jusqu'à ce que sa couette lui arrive aux cuisses, puis aux genoux. Je rampai jusqu'à lui. Je ne savais pas si je devais plaquer mon visage à deux doigts du sien et attendre qu'il ouvre les yeux ou lui chatouiller le dos. Je décidai le dos. D'abord en petite caresse puis avec mes doigts. Voyant qu'il bougeait à peine, je plaçai mes mains sous ses aisselles et le chatouillais.

« Guili-guili-ii... dis-je d'une voix amusée.

- HYAAHHH ! sursauta-t-il.

- Debout !

- Alika...

- On va bientôt manger le petit déjeuner. »

Je descendis de nouveau alors que Maman faisait cuire le riz et le poisson. Je pris les bols et les baguettes, avant de les disposer autour du feu.

« Après cela, il y a un endroit où nous devrons aller aujourd'hui, annonça Maman alors qu'on mangeait.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Niisan.

- Il faut que tu apprennes comment est la vie en ville. Je vais faire examiner ma lance, alors viens avec moi dans le Bas-Ougi.

- Compris. Alors, où doit-on aller pour faire examiner une lance ?

- Chez un forgeron. »

Après le petit déjeuner, on se dirigea vers le Bas-Ougi. Dans le chemin principal entre les bâtiments, il faisait plus chaud.

« Ça sent le fer brûlé, murmurai-je.

- C'est normal, sourit Maman, ce sont les forges. Tu n'aimes pas l'odeur, Alika ?

- Non, c'est pas désagréable. C'est juste que... c'est la première fois.

- Tiens, tu me rappelles quand j'avais ton âge. J'ai également commencé à voir des forges à six ans.

- Maman ! m'exclamai-je en pointant du doigt.

- Alika, on ne pointe pas du doigt, se fâcha-t-elle en baissant ma main tranquillement.

- Pardon Maman...

- Que ce passe-t-il ?

- Je pense comprendre, m'appuya Chagum-Niisan en faisant un signe du coin de l'œil. »

En effet, il y avait des forgerons qui portaient des habits en forme de maillots de bain au bas en V avec des petits tabliers autour de la taille. Maman jeta un coup d'œil avant de sourire.

« Oh je vois. Il fait très chaud dans ces forges. Alors vaut mieux ne pas s'habiller trop chaudement, vous risquez d'avoir trop chaud.

- Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il y avait autant de forges à Kousenkyou, remarqua-t-il.

- À Rota, Sangal et même Kanbal, ma terre natale, Yogo est réputé pour son travail du fer. Tu ne savais même pas ça ?

- On m'a appris que le travail du fer à Yogo est une part très importante du commerce, mais on m'a aussi dit que la fonte et la forge du fer ne me concernaient pas.

- Maintenant que j'y pense, parmi les aristocrates de Yogo, il y a une croyance disant qu'un guerrier qui verrait un forgeron au travail ne pourrait pas devenir fort. Si c'est le cas, puisque tu vas voir un forgeron au travail aujourd'hui, tu ne pourras jamais devenir fort... prévint Maman avec un air amusé, que Chagum ne perçut pas.

- Et toi alors, Balsa ? se reprit-il soudainement. Tu n'as jamais vu une épée en train d'être forgée ?

- Comme dit à Alika-Chan, depuis toute petite, j'ai toujours adoré voir le rougeoiement du fer brûlant et les étincelles qui s'éparpillent. J'ai vu cela de nombreuses fois. (Il soupira.) Bien entendu, je ne suis ni de Yogo, ni une aristocrate, alors peut-être que cela ne s'avère pas vrai pour moi.

- Quoi ? »

Dès qu'on sortit du chemin principal des forges, je me sentais un peu mieux. Je n'étais pas étouffée par la chaleur. Au loin, je vis une petite maison qui semblait être à part des autres forges.

« Tu n'es pas encore capable de t'exprimer comme un gamin des rues, alors une fois à l'intérieur, regarde et tais-toi.

- Compris. »

Elle ouvrit la porte. Un vieil homme l'observa avec une expression un peu sévère et réservé, mais à son aura, il était intelligent même si l'énergie qu'il dégageait me mettait un peu mal à l'aise. Maman ne fit qu'un signe de tête et entra.

« Balsa... annonça le forgeron.

- J'ai été absente de Yogo depuis longtemps. Comme toujours, j'évolue sur un terrain glissant, mais j'ai réussi à survivre jusqu'à présent, peut-être grâce à la chance, ou à ma famille.

- Je vois. (il m'observa avant que ses yeux ne roulent sur Niisan.)

- Désolée d'aller droit au but, mais pourrais-tu jeter un coup d'œil à ceci ? »

Elle se leva et lui déposa sa lance enveloppée dans un tissu protecteur. Il retira le fourreau en tissus et l'observa minutieusement.

« Je vais devoir forger une nouvelle lame.

- Je vois. Alors je souhaiterais en avoir une forgée le plus tôt possible. (il lui redonna sa lance et alla à sa place.)

- Avant de faire cela, je dois te poser une question.

- Oui.

- Tu as entendu les rumeurs qui courent en ville, je suppose ?

- Pour la plupart, oui.

- Je préférerais croire que ces rumeurs soient fausses. Toutefois, si elles sont vraies et que, de ce fait, tu as agi à l'encontre de la cour... alors en tant que forgeur d'épées auprès de la cour, je ne peux t'aider. Si tu as des explications à fournir sur tes actions, expose-les avant qu'on aille plus loin, s'il te plait.

- Oui, j'ai agi à l'encontre de la cour.

- Alors je dois révéler à la cour que tu es vivante. »

Mon cœur manqua un battement.

« Ce serait la meilleure chose à faire.

- Alors, que vas-tu faire ? Vas-tu m'arrêter, même si tu dois pour cela me réduire au silence ?

- Si tu t'apprêtes à me dénoncer, alors je ne peux rien y faire. Mais je vais rester ici jusqu'à ce que tu forges une lance pour moi, le défia-t-elle en déposant sa lance au sol.

- C'est plutôt ennuyeux. Je sais très bien que tu es obstinée, mais je le suis encore plus. Si tu ne me racontes pas toute l'histoire, je ne pourrai pas accéder à ta demande. »

Elle le regarda longuement dans les yeux sans sourciller ni cligner des yeux. J'en fus intimidée de l'atmosphère têtue.

« Qui sont ces enfants ?

- La première est ma fille. Le second, en raison de certaines circonstances, je m'occupe de lui.

- Tiens donc ? »

Il le regarda de haut (ou c'était mon impression) avant de retourner s'asseoir.

« Au fait, sais-tu comment les ragots qui circulent te décrivent, Balsa ?

- Pas du tout.

- Comme un traitre qui ferait n'importe quoi pour de l'argent. Ils répandent des histoires sur comment la femme garde du corps a tué Sa Majesté.

- Retenez votre langue ! explosa Niisan. Balsa ne ferait jamais de telles choses-

- Arrête.

- Hum... ? (le forgeur tourna la tête.) »

Il nous observa un moment. Je n'avais rien dit dans cette situation, car je savais que c'était primordial pour Maman et notre survie. Il tira sur quelque chose qui fit rougir la braise et commença à frapper sur son morceau de fer à l'aide d'un marteau. Il nous dit que d'autres clients allaient bientôt arriver pour récupérer leurs épées et que si on refusait de partir, on irait au moins dans l'autre pièce à côté. Il voulait écouter les deux versions de l'histoire. Une fois la porte refermée, Maman s'approcha d'un trou dans la porte en bois et jeta un regard. Son énergie devint tendue et je me crispai avant de m'agripper à Niisan. J'avais senti les deux énergies qui venaient d'entrer, les « autres clients ». Elles n'étaient pas maléfiques, mais elles n'étaient pas normales non plus.

« Il semblerait que la récente chasse à l'homme ait en fait été une pénible expédition.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ? demanda le premier client.

- Les épées que l'on m'a confiées ont été sérieusement endommagées.

- Je vois. Mais nous sommes des gardes et nous servons la cour. J'ai entendu dire que la femme garde du corps avait été tuée par la milice de paysans créée à l'occasion de la chasse à l'homme. Le mauvais état des épées est dû aux combats d'entrainement.

- À en juger par leur état, on dirait qu'il reste des gardes talentueux que je ne connais pas encore.

- De ce fait, j'ai commandé un nouveau lot d'épées aux larmes forgées en acier Tamahagane, ce qui les rend plus flexibles que la normale.

- Nous aimerons voir les épées maintenant, dit le second.

- Elles vous attendent dans cette pièce. »

Maman se retourna vivement et prit lesdites épées avant d'en passer une à Niisan et moi, l'autre qu'elle dégaina comme une pro. Oh bien sûr, Maman est une pro de nature ! Elle plaça la lame au niveau de la fente dans la porte et attendit. Le bâton de bois qui empêchait la porte de s'ouvrir bougea, me faisant paniquer intérieurement, jusqu'à ce que le forgeron intervienne.

« Attendez. Avant de vous montrer les épées, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais vous demander à tous les deux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Vous êtes si solennel. »

Maman reprit sa respiration, sans toutefois baisser sa garde. Ils parlèrent des qualités des épées de Yogo et que dans d'autres pays, les épées sont uniquement considérées comme des outils pour blesser et tuer. Enfin, le forgeron se mit à parler d'une épée ultime, qui séparerait le karma du guerrier et ne tranche pas les gens.

« Mais, combien au monde existe-t-il de guerriers qui pourraient vous inciter à forger l'épée ultime ? s'enquit le premier.

- Eh bien... au cours de ma longue vie, il n'y a eu qu'un seul guerrier qui m'aurait permis d'atteindre cet état d'esprit.

- Oh, alors il y avait un guerrier que vous considériez comme étant digne d'elle ? s'intéressa le second client.

- Et pour lui, j'ai forgé une lame en me servant de toutes les compétences dont je disposais à l'époque.

- Et quel genre d'homme était-ce ?

- En tant qu'épéiste, je suis curieux de le savoir, avoua le premier client. Voudriez-vous nous le dire ?

- C'était il y a vingt-quatre ans. C'était un guerrier venant d'une lointaine contrée et qui avait traversé de nombreux pays. Jamais je n'avais vu de telles compétences à l'épée auparavant. Il avait pris un enfant sous son aile – ce n'était pourtant pas son genre – et le garda toujours à ses côtés.

- Un enfant ?

- Un de ses amis, qui était aux prises avec une intrigue politique à la cour, lui confia l'enfant. En conséquence, ce guerrier fut banni de sa terre natale. Dès son départ, de nombreux assassins furent envoyés pour le tuer. Alors il me demanda de forger une lame qui lui permettrait de battre les assassins. Au départ, j'ai refusé. J'ai dit que je ne voulais pas forger une lame pour un étranger qui ne connaissait rien aux épées de Yogo.

- Mais quelque chose vous a fait changer d'avis.

- Oui. J'ai été ému par son récit, racontant comment il avait des tueurs à ses trousses.

- Les assassins étaient-ils les meilleurs combattants du pays ?

- Non. Ils étaient des combattants, oui, mais ils étaient aussi des amis qui avaient partagé leurs joies et leurs peines les uns avec les autres. »

Il eut un court moment de silence. Je vis l'air protecteur de ma mère fondre pour un regard remplit de douleur.

« Afin de protéger l'enfant, le guerrier a dû tuer un par à un ses amis proches, de ses propres mains. Les assassins avaient dû être envoyés par quelqu'un qui savait comment faire souffrir le guerrier le plus possible. Ils ne voulaient pas non plus poursuivre le guerrier. Mais leurs familles avaient été prises en otage, alors ils n'avaient d'autres choix que d'essayer de tuer le guerrier.

- Quelle lâcheté...

- Après avoir écouté son histoire, je savais que je désirais forger l'épée ultime pour lui. Je voulais qu'il se débarrasse de son destin funeste et du fardeau qu'il portait. C'est pourquoi je lui ai forgé une lame investie de tout mon espoir.

- Et ce guerrier a-t-il réussi à se libérer de son destin ?

- Maintenant que j'y repense, j'étais encore trop inexpérimenté dans mon artisanat. Le guerrier a fini par tuer tous ses poursuivants... ses amis... avec la lame que j'avais forgée...

- Et où est ce guerrier maintenant ?

- Il est décédé. Il a été tourmenté jusqu'à la fin par tout ce qu'il avait fait.

- Et qu'en est-il de l'enfant ?

- Le guerrier a élevé l'enfant jusqu'à ce qu'il devienne un adulte. Il est vivant, se porte bien et a une famille. »

J'observai toujours Maman, elle avait fermé les yeux tristement.

« Je vois. Mais pourquoi le guerrier en a-t-il fait autant pour protéger l'enfant ? Il aurait dû savoir dès le début que fuir sa terre d'origine avec l'enfant causerait sa perte. En plus de cela, c'était un étranger pour lui, même s'il était l'enfant d'une connaissance. Ne pouvait-il pas refuser la demande ?

- Vous avez raison. Moi aussi, je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi.

- Étrange en effet. En fait, c'est sûrement une coïncidence, mais je connais également un guerrier qui lui ressemble beaucoup. Ce guerrier s'est aussi enfui et a été poursuivi après s'être subitement vu confier l'enfant d'un parfait étranger. À un moment, l'enfant a été repris au guerrier, mais il a risqué sa vie pour le récupérer. Plus surprenant encore, le guerrier n'a tué aucun de ses poursuivants, qui eux, souhaitaient sa mort. En ce qui concerne la raison qu'il l'a poussé à s'occuper de l'enfant d'une autre personne… je n'essaye même pas de comprendre. Peut-être que le guerrier n'a pu supporter sans rien faire qu'une vie fragile soit prise. Et pour cette raison, il portait une lame suprême qui n'a tué personne.

- C'est en effet une bien curieuse histoire. Et où se trouve ce guerrier maintenant ?

- Malheureusement, ce guerrier vient tout juste de décéder. »

Ils continuèrent de parler jusqu'à ce que Maman se dépêche de reposer les sabres et de nous pousser au fond de la pièce et de nous couvrir. Elle avait également prit un énorme marteau au cas. Le forgeron entra et prit les deux sabres. J'avais coupé mon souffle, blottis entre Nissan et Maman. Puis, il ressortit. La porte extérieure se rouvrit et on sortit enfin. Je commençais justement à me sentir enfermée.

« J'ai cru un moment que ma chance avait tourné, soupira Maman.

- N'hésite surtout pas à prendre congé. J'en entendu les deux versions de l'histoire. Revient dans sept jours, s'il te plait. »

Elle sourit de soulagement et on sortit enfin de ce long entrevu.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Ça te fait bizarre de plus avoir ta lance avec toi ? Tu la traînes avec toi comme si c'était un doudou.

- Vu comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait étrange de ne plus tenir quelque chose dans mes mains. J'ai cette lance depuis que je suis gamine, alors elle fait partie de moi d'une certaine manière. Mais une semaine sans lance va me permettre de me concentrer sur vous deux encore plus qu'avant. Il y a pas mal de chose que j'aimerais qu'on fasse ensemble. Vous avez des suggestions ?

- On pourrait faire de la natation, suggérai-je.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Chagum.

- Maman m'a appris à nager avec Papa quand j'avais trois ans. Elle voulait pas que je tombe dans l'étang devant la cabane et que je me noie s'ils ne m'avaient pas entendu ou quelque chose du genre. Et quand Papa et moi on t'a retrouvé le soir, dans l'étang, j'en ai conclu que tu te serais noyé si on n'avait rien entendus.

- Alika, tu recommences avec ton langage, m'avertit Maman.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a mon langage ? Il est pas approprié ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a son langage ? s'enquit Niisan en me regardant. Elle parle correctement je trouve.

- Hum, ma fille a un langage plus soutenu que les jeunes de son âge. C'est pour ça. Je peux la nommer d'enfant précoce également, mais je préfère qu'elle s'amuse en toute quiétude à son âge.

- Oh je vois.

- Alika, lorsque nous sommes en ville, adopte ton langage d'enfant s'il te plait.

- Oh ? D'accord, je croyais que c'était le moment...

- Non, juste à la maison. Mais personne ne t'oblige à parler de la sorte, tu peux parler normalement.

- Je parle normalement.

- Parfois non. »

Je soupirai et kickai un caillou avant de m'arrêter et d'attendre Maman et Niisan.

* * *

**Hellow mes p'tits choux ?**

**J'espère que mon chapitre quatre vous a plu. Je n'ai pas vraiment de quoi à dire vers la fin, sauf si vous aviez apprécié. **

**Pourquoi avoir pris les épisodes qu'on a déjà vus et les reprendre ? Disons que je croyais que ça éviterait de faire un trop gros choc quant à l'acceptation que mon personnage soit la fille de Balsa puisqu'il y a pas beaucoup de personnages, déjà au départ. En suivant les trames des épisodes, je l'intègre peu à peu et on finit par s'y habituer... enfin, je crois.**


	7. Chapitre 5

_**Chapitre 5 :**_

_**Tranches de vie – Mère au foyer**_

Après avoir fait réparer la lance de Maman, dans les jours qui suivirent, elle décida de prendre plus soin de nous – non pas qu'elle ne s'occupait pas bien de nous – mais de nous porter plus d'attention que d'habitude, puisqu'elle n'avait aucun entrainement à respecter ou à surveiller les environs pour éviter quelconque espion. Puisque j'avais proposé la natation, et qu'on avait un lac à proximité, Maman décida d'offrir des cours à Chagum. Elle lui avait acheté un maillot de bain, à savoir, des shorts bermudas spéciales et moi j'avais le mien. Dès qu'elle revint en maillot de bain avec des serviettes et sa lance, elle plongea doucement dans l'eau. Je décidai de la suivre.

« L'eau est bonne, annonçai-je. Ce sera parfait ! Viens Niisan !

- Je ne sais pas... »

Je revins vers lui et le tirai vers nous. Il n'était pas très difficile à convaincre, au lieu de ça, il glissa sur le sol et tomba, assit, dans l'eau. Maman rit.

« Pas mal, mais il faudra t'habituer.

- Pffff... je veux pas trop aller dans le fond, j'ai vraiment peur de me noyer, avoua-t-il.

- Ça s'apprend nager. C'est pour ça que je t'ai emmené ça. »

Elle lui montra une planche en bois qui avait été sablée pour que ce soit tout doux, de forme recourbée par le haut et un creux vers le bras qui comprenait deux poignées découpées dans la planche.

« À quoi cela servira-t-il ? demanda Niisan.

- À t'aider pour les exercices et éviter que tu ne coules. Ne t'en fait pas, je suis là, on n'ira pas creux.

- Promis ?

- Promis. »

Maman l'aida à se positionner correctement sur la planche et lui montra comment faire. Les jambes molles, que les cuisses qui font de petits mouvements et le restant de ses jambes suivront. Il devait également respirer sur le côté et non par en avant. Ses débuts ne furent pas faciles, au bout de quelques minutes, il était essoufflé, épuisé et avait mal à ses jambes.

« Je pensais pas que c'était si rude que ça...

- C'est vrai que l'eau joue avec la pesanteur. Pour le moment, ce sont de bons débuts. Tu as droit de prendre des pauses, tu sais.

- Je vais faire ça de ce pas.

- Je vais nager un peu.

- Je peux monter sur ton dos, Maman ? m'enquis-je.

- Pourquoi pas, viens t'en ma chérie. »

Je nageai jusqu'à elle et m'agrippai à son dos.

« Prête ?

- Oui ! »

Elle plongea tête première dans l'eau avant d'en ressortir. J'enroulai les pieds autour de son bassin en riant.

« Encore une autre plongée ?

- Oui encore !

- C'est parti ! »

Elle replongea, fit une pirouette par en avant dans l'eau avant de revenir à la surface. Maman me demanda de m'accrocher à sa taille ou d'enrouler mes bras au-dessus de sa poitrine pour qu'elle puisse nager confortablement sans être gênée même si j'étais sur son dos. Je me collai un maximum contre elle. Elle m'avait manquée et j'adorais sentir sa présence proche de moi. Elle fit dix longueurs, moi sur son dos, puis je débarquai pour aller rejoindre Niisan. Je vis son air triste et allai m'asseoir sur le banc de bois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'y a, Niisan ?

- C'est rien.

- C'est pas rien, tu as quelque chose. Ta maman te manque ?

- Comment tu sais ?

- Bah, moi et ma Maman, on s'est un peu amusé seules ensembles, mais tu étais seul.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste que ma mère me manque.

- Je sais ce que tu ressens. J'ai souvent vécu ça avec ma Maman à moi. Avec son job, elle part souvent un mois, parfois deux... de temps en temps c'est six mois. »

Je me collai contre lui et lui offris un câlin. Maman ressortit de l'eau, nous observa et se sécha à son tour. On mangea un bon souper et vers la fin de la soirée, je voulus prendre mon bain avec elle. Ce qu'elle accepta volontiers. Alors qu'on était dans notre bain, j'osai lui poser une question.

« Maman ?

- Hum ?

- Quand est-ce que j'ai un 'tit frère ou une 'tite sœur ? »

Tous ses gestes s'immobilisèrent et elle tourna son regard vers moi.

« Tu veux un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? s'amusa-t-elle.

- Oui !

- Oh, mon poussin, ce ne sera pas pour demain.

- Pourquoi ? Tu peux pas planter des graines de choux pour que la cigogne puisse passer ?

- L'histoire de la cigogne, hein ? Tu ne préfèreras pas avoir un grand frère ?

- Grand frère... Niisan ?

- Niisan ?

- Chagum-Niisan ! Est-ce qu'on peut l'adopter ?

- Hé bien... il a une famille ailleurs, je ne peux pas le kidnapper.

- Mais pourquoi tu t'occupes de lui alors que tu as moi ?

- Parce que c'est mon rôle de garde-du-corps. Je protège les adultes comme les enfants. Et sa maman m'a demandée de prendre soin de lui jusqu'à la fin de mes jours.

- Alors tu vas être sa maman ?!

- En quelque sorte.

- Tu ne vas plus être ma Maman ?!

- Non Alika, je serai toujours ta Maman. Mais je serai également la mère de Chagum maintenant que sa mère est loin de lui. Ne serait-ce pas un peu de la jalousie ?

- Pas du tout.

- Ah, tu es sûre ?

- Certaine ! »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et m'emprisonna dans ses bras avant de me coller contre elle.

« Il y a une différence entre "être ma fille" et "être le fils de quelqu'un d'autre", Alika. Je t'aimerai toujours.

- Plus que Chagum ?

- Un peu, mais ça ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas le droit de l'aimer parce que je t'aime. Je vous aime tous les deux. D'accord ?

- Okay...

- Juste ça ?

- M'oui.

- Ah lala, ma petite Alika-Chan. (elle sourit) Tu veux que je te parle de mon royaume natal, Kanbal ?

- Oh oui !

- Que veux-tu savoir ?

- Hum... est-ce qu'il mange la même chose qu'ici ? Et c'est quoi leur spécialité ?

- Contrairement à Yogo, Kanbal a peu de terre fertile. Les gens y plantent ce qui peut pousser. Il y a beaucoup de pomme de terre, des "Gashas", qui peuvent pousser même sur ces pauvres terres, du jus d'un fruit sucrée rouge, le Yukka, il y a également des feuilles de Kaluka pour faire du thé. Oh ! et la spécialité de Kanbal, tu sais ce que c'est ?

- Non, quoi ?

- Du sirop d'érable.

- Sirop d'érable ?

- Oh oui. Je me souviens quand j'étais petite, à l'hiver, ma maman et mon papa m'emmenait à ce qu'on appelle là-bas, une cabane à sucre. Avec les luishas, c'est le second marché pour faire survivre mon pauvre pays. Pour faire le sirop d'érable, Kanbal a des érablières. Ils ramassent la sève des érables. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'eau d'érable. C'est un peu sucré, mais si on la fait bouillir à différent degré, l'eau s'évapore et ça devient très sucré, on obtient alors de la tire, du beurre, du sucre mou ou du sucre d'orge d'érable.

- Ça donne faim.

- Hé hé, on mangera une petite collation avant le dodo. »

Je sortis de l'eau, me fis sécher et mis mon pyjama, une petite robe de nuit. Après avoir mangé ma collation comme promis, Maman vint nous coucher, Niisan et moi et nous souhaita bonne nuit avant de redescendre en bas. Je me tournai vers Chagum.

« Tu ne dors pas encore ?

- Non, je mets du temps à m'endormir.

- Comme moi, ris-je. Niisan ? Tu avais des frères ou des sœurs avant que tu ne partes de là-bas ?

- J'ai des sœurs, de la Troisième Impératrice et j'ai un grand frère de quinze ans. Il s'appelle Sagum.

- Il te manque ?

- Oui. Même si on n'était pas dans le même palais, on était quand même assez proches. Pourquoi cette question ?

- Parce que j'aimerai que tu sois mon grand frère à moi.

- Je ne l'étais pas déjà ? (il se retourna vers moi)

- Oui, mais je voulais que tu le saches pareil.

- T'es mignonne toi.

- Tu dois dires _cutes_, c'est les thèmes de Kanbal.

- Kanbal ?

- Pays natal de maman, elle a dit qu'elle va m'y emmener à sa prochaine aventure. Peut-être seras-tu de la partie !

- Je n'en sais rien. On verra ce que le destin nous apportera.

- Les enfants ! résonna la voix de Maman. Il est temps de dormir.

- D'accord Maman/Balsa, répondîmes-nous à l'unisson.

- On s'en reparle demain, chuchotai-je. Bonne nuit Niisan.

- Bonne nuit Ali'. »

* * *

Papa vint nous voir durant la semaine où Maman n'avait pas sa lance dans les mains. J'osai lui poser la même question que j'avais demandé à Maman, et sa réponse fut la même qu'elle. Et dès qu'elle put aller chercher sa lance, je la regardais manier son arme avec envie. Elle était vraiment douée. Lentement, elle me permit de la manier progressivement. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, mais je ne la questionnai pas parce que j'étais trop fière de pouvoir tenir une arme de « grande personne ». Durant une belle journée, Maman me demanda si je voulais l'accompagner pour aller chercher de l'eau. Alors que je remplissais mon sceau d'eau, je tombai à la renverse, sur la berge.

« Alika ! Tout va bien ?

- Eh...

- Tu as été prise de vertige ? (elle me rassit sur l'herbe)

- Non... je sais pas pourquoi, ma vision a changé et durant un moment, j'ai cru voir un autre paysage.

- Hum ?

- Un paysage coloré... avec d'étranges créatures...

- Nayug ?

- Je sais pas... mais aucun danger, je vais bien. J'ai juste eu peur. »

Maman remit le sceau en place et m'aida à me redresser. J'essorai ma ceinture et elle remplit les sceaux avant de m'en donner un. On revint vers le moulin quand on vit quatre enfants devant notre porte.

« Qui êtes-vous les enfants ? demanda Maman.

- Mais tu es qui toi ? s'exclama le garçon qui semblait un peu agressif, je n'aimais pas son ton qu'il employait vers ma Maman. Est-ce que le vieil homme est parti ? Je voudrais que ce riz soit moulu.

- Je vois. Alors notre moulin à eau a des clients, sourit-elle. Bien sûr, entrez.

- D'accord ! »

Je suivis ma mère et la regarda faire. Les autres enfants étaient repartis dehors pour jouer et Chagum les regardait.

« Allez les rejoindre, insista Maman, c'est une bonne occasion de vous faire des amis, ne trouvez-vous pas ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de jouer avec des enfants... répondit Niisan.

- Contentes-toi d'y aller, d'accord ? Alika est ouverte, elle t'accompagnera. »

Elle nous mit tous les deux dehors. Je pris Niisan par la main et on se dirigea vers eux.

« Coucou ! souris-je.

- Euh, vous faites quoi ici ? s'enquit Chagum.

- T'es aveugle ? Nous faisons une course pour voir quel bateau en feuilles de bambou est le plus rapide, fit le garçon roturier.

- Des bateaux en feuilles de bambou ?

- Tu veux participer ? Tu sais comment les fabriquer, n'est-ce pas ? Essaie d'en faire un. »

Il lui mit des feuilles de bambou dans les mains et dans les miennes aussi. Je me permis de sortir mes talents artistiques et y arriva. Mais Chagum ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Ta petite sœur est douée, mais toi tu ne sais même pas comment les fabriquer ! (il lui donna une petite tape sur la tête) »

On les suivit plus loin. La petite fille qui semblait avoir deux ans de moins que moi vit une grenouille et en avertit son grand frère.

« Le nom officiel de celle-ci est la Grenouille de Nayuro, s'égaya Chagum.

- Tu les connais par cœur ? m'émerveillai-je.

- Oui, j'ai lu beaucoup de livres dessus.

- Vous tous, faites comme moi ! s'exclama le garçon. »

Ils se mirent à arracher des feuilles de lotus et à emprisonner les pauvres grenouilles qui sautaient sous les feuilles. Chagum s'horrifia et courut. Je le suivis sans rien dire.

« Non ! Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça ! Les grenouilles essayent d'attraper de la nourriture lorsqu'elles sautent ! Alors... vous ne pouvez pas les interrompre juste pour vous amuser ! les défendit-il.

- Quoi... ? bouda le grand frère alors que la plus petite lâchait sa feuille, un peu coupable. Hmmm... argghhh ! Ce n'est plus drôle maintenant. Allons-y. »

Nissan baissa la tête et sursauta lorsqu'une grenouille sauta à son visage pour attraper une mouche.

« Tu es drôle, ricanai-je. »

On continua de s'amuser encore un peu avec eux jusqu'à ce que Maman nous dise que le petit déjeuner était prêt et que le riz était enfin moulu. Après le petit-déjeuner, elle nous demanda de bien vouloir nettoyer les serviettes. Je remplis le bac d'eau que Niisan m'aida à transporter et je pris le linge et la planche à lavoir. On se plaça proche de la rivière et on commença. Puisque j'aidais souvent Papa, je savais comment m'y prendre.

« Tu vas frotter pour nettoyer, moi je vais rincer avec la planche d'accord ?

- D'accord. Et comment je fais ?

- Prends le savon, mouille le linge et frotte-les ensembles. Ensuite, tu me le donnes et j'étends.

- C'est bon. »

Il commença alors que je plaçai la planche proche du ruisseau. Il me montra le linge.

« C'est bien lavé ?

- Pour un premier essai, c'est bien fait. Donne. (il me le donna et je rinçai en frottant sur la planche) Normalement, ce rôle est typiquement féminin. Mais bon, dans ma famille, c'est différent. Maman est plus masculine alors que Papa est plus féminin. Moi je suis entre eux deux. Je connais les plantes, les contes et traditions Yakue et connais la nature grâce à Papa, mais je sais comment me défendre, me battre et analyser les situations grâce à maman... (je le regardai maintenant alors que j'avais arrêté tout mouvement) Ça a l'air tellement égoïste ce que je dis-là...

- Non, pas du tout.

- J'ai l'air de m'en venter et je m'en excuse.

- Mais pas du tout, Ali'. Tes parents sont des personnes exceptionnels, tu es seulement la fusion de ces deux personnes extrêmement compétentes. Ils t'ont léguée leur savoir chacun de leur côté et qu'ils savent et connaissent, c'est ce qui a créé la personne que tu es.

- C'est vrai ?

- Oui. »

Je souris. Après le lavage, Maman et Papa nous emmena manger le dîner à l'heure du midi. Maman demanda à Chagum d'aller chercher le plateau des déjeuners.

« Une solution radicale, hein ? s'enquit Papa. On dirait qu'il s'adapte plutôt bien.

- Chagum n'est ni peureux ni timide. Il est juste trop intelligent. En plus de ça, il a été habitué à l'isolement, donc, il ne se plaint jamais, même s'il se sent seul, expliqua Maman. Mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre en ville s'il se comporte ainsi, pas vrai ? À moins qu'il ne se mette à penser comme un roturier, il se sentira oppressé.

- Tu crois ? Alors la vraie question est de savoir si Tohya sera un bon mentor. »

Chagum vint s'asseoir avec le plateau et nous observa avant que quelqu'un ne hurle le nom "Neesan". Je vis Tonton dent de lapin arriver à la course. Désespéré, Papa soupira et se mit une main sur le front.

« Neesan ! dit-il en changeant d'expression lorsqu'il vit Chagum. Tu es vraiment vivant... c'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais tu es vraiment vivant !

- Je suis désolée pour tout ça, s'excusa Balsa. Je t'ai causé pas mal d'ennuis, pardonne-moi.

- Ne dis pas ça. Ça me suffit de voir que vous allez bien tous les deux, soupira-t-il.

- Et Saya ? Est-ce qu'elle va bien ?

- Évidemment qu'elle va bien ! Elle a une bonne faculté d'adaptation, alors elle peut aller bien n'importe où ! Elle a même eu des demandes en mariage tellement elle travaille dur au village, pas vrai ? questionna Tohya à Papa.

- Ouais.

- Mais tu vas quand même revenir ici ? demanda Maman.

- O-oui. J'ai toujours tout l'argent que tu m'avais donné, alors...

- Alors puis-je te demander quelque chose ?

- Vraiment ? Bien sûr ! N'importe quoi ! Pour tes beaux yeux, je me jetterai au feu, pour un bécot, je me jetterai dans l'eau !

- Ça marche. Je veux que tu lui apprennes comment devenir un coursier. (elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de Niisan)

- Quoi ?

- Qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ça me va, mais, eh bien...

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Je ne serai pas loin avec ma fille.

- Je pense que ça ira alors... »

Maman me donna mon bol avec un sourire accompagné de baguettes. Tandis que Chagum allait faire ses apprentissages avec Tonton, j'allais encore pouvoir passer du temps, seule avec maman. Cette idée m'enthousiasmait grandement. Après le déjeuner, elle me prit par la main et on se promena çà et là, un peu partout dans la ville.

« Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Tu t'ennuies de pas voyager de pays en pays ?

- Parfois, oui. Mais d'un autre côté, toi et papa m'avez manqué. Il y a aura toujours votre présence qui me donnera la motivation de revenir à la maison après chaque voyage. »

Au bout de quelques instants, nous entrâmes dans un immeuble, montâmes les étages et prit place sur un banc. Par la fenêtre, je pouvais y voir Niisan et Tohya qui jouaient à un jeu de mise.

« Tu comprendras comment se joue ce jeu quand tu seras plus vieille, petite fleur. Pour le moment, observe ce qui va se passer. »

Je me rapprochai d'elle et elle me fit monter sur ses genoux avant de m'accoter sur son épaule.

« Voilà pourquoi les roturiers sont des imbéciles, annonça Chagum. Ils pensent qu'ils ont leur chance même lorsque ce n'est pas le cas. C'est ce qu'on appelle être complètement inconscient. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Cet homme (il pointa un homme avec une petite barbe grise) est capable de faire apparaitre la face qu'il souhaite. (Il observa le premier joueur) Monsieur, si vous continuez, vous serez le premier à perdre. Ensuite, ce sera votre tour, Grand-mère. Et ensuite vous, Madame. Vous n'êtes autorisés à gagner que pour le moment. Si vous allez perdre tout votre argent en un instant, c'est parce que vous n'arrivez pas à percer un secret aussi simple que vous serez toujours des imbéciles.

- Mais qui est ce morveux ? ricana l'homme qui misait.

- Oui vraiment. Ne parle pas comme un je-sais-tout, fit la mémé.

- Il est vexé car son frère a perdu, supposa la dame.

- Hé gamin, rentre chez toi avant que ta mère ne te tire les oreilles. En fait, ce serait plutôt moi, se moqua un spectateur.

- Tu as du cran, gamin, déclara l'homme avec la petite barde grise. Puisque tu es si sûr de toi, tu as plutôt intérêt à être capable de prouver que ce gars peut diriger les pièces.

- Neesan... gémit Tohya en cherchant Maman des yeux. »

Maman ramena soudainement sa lance proche d'elle. La lance me fit faire le saut, étant donné qu'elle était arrivée rapidement proche de moi.

« Désolée Alika.

- Ça va...

- Je me prépare, juste au cas...

- D'accord.

- Très bien, déclara Niisan, je vais le prouver. »

Chagum misa avec des hekimooms. Un bonbon sur la planche où il y avait le numéro 3, puis un autre bonbon sur le 2 et enfin trois bonbons sur le 1. Le résultat était exactement comme Niisan l'avait prédit : une pièce planche et deux pièces noires. Il impressionna tout le monde.

« J'ai gagné, n'est-ce pas ?

- Eh bien, tu n'as gagné qu'une fois... (l'homme à la moustache grise fit un signe à son partenaire)

- Attendez, intervint un homme, celui qui misait avant. Je vais miser pour le gamin. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

Niisan fit signe que non et le laissa miser. Les sous tournèrent dans l'assiette de métal et durant ce temps, Chagum murmurait des choses à l'oreille du joueur. Il misa 3 et les pièces tombèrent exactement sur les trois faces blanches.

« On a gagné ! s'exclama-t-il. On double la mise !

- Que se passe-t-il ? Il peut prédire le tirage ? s'étonna un spectateur) »

Mécontent, le marchand offrit le double de la mise, avant de dire "continuez".

« Je vais miser moi aussi ! dit la dame au kimono fuchsia qui avait misé au départ, en s'assoyant près de Niisan et de le regarder, intéressée. »

Le jeu repris. Tout à coup, une des pièces dériva et fit tomber l'une des deux autres sur le côté blanc.

« Il faut que je mise sur Jin ? questionna-t-il.

- Non. Ne le faites pas. Ne misez sur rien.

- Que veux-tu dire ? fit-elle.

- Personne ne peut gagner cette partie. »

Les trois pièces tombèrent sur le côté noir.

« Hey ! la banque rafle la mise...

- Heureusement que nous n'avons pas misé finalement.

- Mais ce que vous avez misé au début...

- C'est pas grave. Mais raconte-moi, c'est plus important. Comment arrives-tu à dire ce qui se passer ?

- J'aimerais savoir aussi, dit la dame. Dis-le nous, s'il te plait.

- C'est simple. Il peut diriger les deux premières pièces avec la troisième. Vous pouvez déterminer le tirage en regardant sa main lorsqu'Il lance la troisième pièce. (il pointa l'homme, debout à côté du lanceur) Quand il attrape le bord de sa ceinture avec son pouce, c'est un Mon qui tombe. Quand son pouce est placé sous sa ceinture, c'est un Jin. Et quand il ne tient pas sa ceinture, c'est un Zen.

- Je vois.

- C'est malhonnête.

- À Yogo, on appelle ça de l'escroquerie, se plaignit un spectateur.

- Rendez leur argent.

- Ne vous foutez pas de nous !

- Escroc !

- Je sais que pour vous, ce n'est qu'un commerce, mais tout le monde aime ce jeu. Veuillez respecter les règles imposées par le ministère, la prochaine fois, termina Niisan. Pas vrai, frérôt ?

- C'est juste ! »

Ils se retournèrent pour partir. Je me redressai et m'étirai sur Maman.

« Attendez (Tonton se raidit). Tu veux faire un face à face ? Nous ne pourrons jamais plus nous montrer par ici maintenant que tu as révélé tout ça. Alors faisons un concours sans aucune tricherie, proposa l'homme à la moustache grise. Si tu gagnes, je rendrai tout l'argent que nous avons pris aux clients aujourd'hui. Mais si je gagne, je prendrai ce collier que tu portes.

- Non, tu ne peux pas le laisser prendre ça, couina Tonton. Ça appartient à ta mère...

- (Il fit signe de la main de se taire puis dit tout haut : ) Je vais le faire.

- C'est partie. »

Ils s'assirent face à face. Le cœur de Maman accéléra un peu, je l'entendais couchée sur son épaule. Tout le monde se rangea du côté de Niisan. Un blanc pour la première pièce... un noir pour la seconde... Chagum avait misé 2. L'autre avait misé 1. La troisième pièce offrit le résultat final : un blanc ! Il soupira et durant que tout le monde se réjouissait, il alla proche de l'eau et observa son collier en le serrant.

« Hé bien, dit Maman, quelle surprise ! Peut-être qu'au lieu de réveiller un enfant endormi, j'ai réveillé une personne formidable. Bien, viens Alika, il est temps de rentrer. »

Elle me prit dans ses bras et descendit les escaliers rejoindre Tonton et Niisan.

« Neesan ! s'écria Tohya. Tu ne devineras jamais ce qui s'est passé !

- Vous avez gagné.

- Oh ! tu étais au courant ?

- Bien sûre. Quand je t'ai dit que je ne serai pas très loin, je vous avais toujours à l'œil. Comment vas-tu, Chagum ?

- J'ai eu chaud un moment.

- Ton langage noble trahit un peu tes origines... il va falloir que Tohya t'y instruises.

- Hein ? se surprit Tonton.

- Tu as bien entendu, je te fais confiance. »

Elle sourit et on retourna voir Papa.

* * *

**Et voilà le chapitre 5 !**

**Il m'a fallu un bon moment avant de le terminer à le rédiger, mais je terminais Never Let Me Go avant tout. ^ ^**

**J'espère qu'Alika s'intègre bien et ne fait pas comme un cheveu dans la soupe. Elle est spéciale, ça je peux vous le dire, mais vous découvrirez plus tard pourquoi, je ne veux pas le faire trop vite =D**


	8. Chapitre 6

_**Chapitre 6 :**_

_**Tranches de vie – Quand on idole nos parents**_

Ça faisait un moment qu'on marchait, Niisan, Maman et moi. On déboucha à l'entrée d'un village et elle nous expliqua le chemin à faire pour retrouver Papa. Chagum prit ma main et nous dirigea.

« C'est ici ? demandai-je.

- Oui. On y va. Excusez-moi, dit-il alors qu'on se tenait dans l'entrée de la pièce.

- Chagum, tu es venu tout seul avec Alika ? s'enquit Papa.

- Oui. Balsa était avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'on atteigne l'entrée du village. Elle est retournée en ville en disant qu'elle allait chercher Tohya. Qu'est-il arrivé à Saya ? Elle est malade ?

- Non, mais lorsque je l'ai examinée tout à l'heure, on aurait dit qu'elle n'avait plus d'âme.

- Serait-ce la... "perte d'âme" dont tout le monde parle ? demanda un vieillard Yakue.

- Oui. Ce n'est pas tellement rare que quelque chose force l'âme à quitter le corps. »

Niisan s'approcha et s'agenouilla. Je l'imitai.

« Il vous est déjà d'arrivé de vous réveiller pendant une sieste après avoir eu l'impression de tomber ? questionna Papa. (on fit signe que oui)

- Mais moi, c'est avant de dormir vraiment, dis-je. C'est ça ?

- Oui. C'est le moment où votre âme quitte votre corps. Mais habituellement, l'âme revint très vite et vous vous réveillez.

- Alors, il n'y a pas à s'inquiéter pour Saya, n'est-ce pas ? fit Chagum. »

Papa prit une pause avant d'observer les deux hommes agenouillés aux côtés de Niisan. Il leur demanda ce qui avait tant perturbé l'esprit de Tatie. Après quelques explications, on comprit qu'elle avait accepté un mariage arrangé. Ils se mirent ensuite à réfléchir.

« Les mariages arrangés sont une bonne chose, non ? remarqua Niisan.

- Oui... généralement. Mais quelque chose d'horrible pourrait s'être passé et l'âme de Saya pourrait ne pas vouloir revenir.

- Quelque chose d'horrible ?

- (Papa regarda les deux hommes) Quand vous avez vu Saya, comment allait-elle ? Quelque chose vous a-t-il été inhabituelle ?

- Elle donnait l'impression de ne pas être très heureuse, avoua le premier jeune homme, proche de Chagum.

- Saya ! résonna la voix alarmée et paniquée et Tonton qui arriva en courant. »

Il courut vers elle et tomba agenouillé. Maman bougea le rideau de paille et entra à son tour dans la pièce.

« Comment ?! Comment Saya a-t-elle pu se retrouver dans cet état ?! s'énerva-t-il contre la Madame qui était plus au fond de la pièce. C'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas.

- Hein ? J'ai entendu dire que tu avais immédiatement accepté, dit le fils du marchand de riz. »

Tous fixèrent la dame, je les suivis dans leur démarche en imitant le regard sévère de Maman.

« Puisque c'était une bonne affaire, vous avez pris l'initiative d'en parler à tout le monde, pas vrai ? sortit Maman.

- Comment avez-vous pu mentir ?! s'indigna Tohya. Je suis désolé, Saya. De ne pas avoir immédiatement refusé...

- Puisque nous savons maintenant pourquoi, son âme ne va-t-elle pas revenir si nous lui disons que tout est annulé ? proposa Niisan.

- Ce devrait être le cas, dit Papa. Mais il semble qu'elle est incapable de nous entendre. Nous allons devoir pratiquer un appel d'âme.

- Un appel d'âme ? interrogea le vieil homme Yakue.

- Je vais envoyer mon âme dans l'autre monde pour ramener celle de Saya, puisqu'elle s'y trouve, probablement.

- Vous pouvez faire une telle chose ?

- Hé bien, mon maître m'a appris à le faire. En tout cas, je vais préparer l'incantation. Veuillez tout vous rendre dans la pièce voisine. »

Tout le monde se leva et obéit. Maman rassura Tohya d'un regard. Je regardai mes parents. Le crépuscule tombait. Maman ferma la fenêtre alors que Papa avait installé un rideau au-dessus de la couche de Saya et allumé des bougies.

« Voilà, annonça-t-il, je vais commencer. Veuillez vous assurez que personne n'entre ici. Vous devriez également aller dans la pièce voisine, tous les trois. »

Niisan obtempéra, je ne bougeais pas.

« Toi aussi Alika, va rejoindre Chagum.

- Vous êtes sûrs ?

- Ça ira. »

Je soupirai et alla dans l'autre pièce, mais proche de l'entrée pour écouter Papa et Maman parler.

« Moi aussi ? s'enquit-elle.

- ...

- Le Chamane Torogai ne t'avait-il pas dit de ne pas pratiquer l'appel d'âme ?... Si tu plongeais dans un puits avoisinant, je sais que je serais capable de t'en tirer. Mais tu ne peux pas attacher une corde à une âme.

- Je connais les risques ! Mais puisque mon maître n'est pas là, c'est moi qui dois le faire !

- Je suppose que oui, mais...

- Ça ira. Je vais ramener l'âme de Saya, c'est certain. Si par hasard je ne la ramenais pas, je reviendrais pour te hanter quand tu dormiras, plaisanta-t-il, blague que Maman ne rit pas.

- Je vais rester ici et te surveiller. Fais de ton mieux.

- Très bien. Âme, prend la fuite. Élève-toi tels les oiseaux dans le ciel. »

Le temps commençait à devenir long. Les adultes parlaient entre eux, mais je n'avais pas envie de me mêler à eux. Alors je me plaçai dans le coin le plus éloigné et me roulai en petite boule sur le plancher pour faire une sieste. J'adore faire des siestes, depuis toute petite. Maman n'avait pas besoin de me forcer à faire une sieste en matinée ou en après-midi, puisque je m'endormais en faisant mes choses. Je fis un étrange rêve : je me trouvais un monde étrange, colorés. Tout était énorme. Une sorte de tortue géante se déplaçait, elle portait une île énorme sur son dos. Des baleines nageaient dans l'océan alors que d'un autre côté, les nuages se faisaient aspirer entre deux rochers alors que d'autres étaient en colonnes avec des éclairs.

« Alika ? résonna une voix au loin.

- Maman ?

- Alika, c'est le temps de te réveiller.

- Hein ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu as encore fait la sieste ?

- Oui... deux minutes...

- Tu ne dormiras pas de la nuit si tu continues de faire la sieste. Il est temps d'y aller.

- Je veux que tu me prennes dans tes bras, je tiendrai ta lance... s'il te plait !

- ... D'accord. »

Elle me donna sa lance avant de me prendre dans ses bras. Elle cédait toujours ! En même temps, ça faisait longtemps qu'elle ne m'avait pas eu en sa compagnie. Rendus à l'entrée du village, Saya et Tohya salua les habitants de la maison ainsi que nous avant de partir.

« Tu vois, je ne pensais pas du tout... sortit Papa, que Saya avait des sentiments pour Tohya. Tu le savais ?

- Non. Ce n'est pas surprenant, maintenant que j'y pense. »

Chagum regarda mes deux parents avant de me regarder. On se sourit et Papa nous demanda pourquoi. Pour toutes réponses, nous les observâmes sans rien dire, à tour de rôle. Étrangement, ils tournèrent timidement les yeux dans la direction opposée.

« Je crois que l'on a une lune double, ce soir, remarqua Papa. Cette lune était le soleil de Nayug, vous savez. Ils disent que Sagu et Nayug s'attirent l'un l'autre pendant la pleine lune. C'est probablement vrai. »

* * *

Je regardais Niisan couper du bois à la hache.

« Laisse ton regard posé au centre de la bûche, conseilla Maman.

- Aouch... gémit-il en bougeant ses mains endolories.

- Tu y arriveras par la pratique, tout simplement.

- Allez, résonna des voix au loin.

- Attends ! fit la voix des autres enfants. T'es lent !

- Tout le monde semble être d'excellente humeur, constata Niisan.

- Ouais, dit Maman. Le jour du Festival du Solstice d'Été est presque arrivé.

- Un festival ?

- Dans le coin, ils disent qu'on peut savoir le nombre de jours avant le festival à la façon dont les gens se relâchent et sont détendus. »

Je ramassai les morceaux de bois en leur compagnie.

« Les gens que l'on a vus un peu plus tôt transportaient des flambeaux vraiment grands, commenta-t-il. À quoi vont-ils servir ?

- Ils sont probablement utilisés durant le festival lorsque les gens vont de maison en maison en allument des feux de joie.

- Oh, je vois. Ce sont les feux que j'avais l'habitude de voir depuis le Palais. À la cour, nous avions le Festival de la Fondation pendant l'équinoxe du printemps. C'est un festival où nous commémorions la victoire sur le démon aquatique de notre père fondateur sacré, l'Empereur Torgal, et de ses Huit Guerriers, marquant ainsi la fondation de l'Empire du Nouveau Yogo.

- J'ai entendu parler de ça.

- Je me demandais pourquoi les paysans n'allumaient pas de feu de joie à l'époque, mais j'ai compris qu'ils ne commençaient sûrement à le faire qu'au solstice d'été, car ils étaient trop occupés à planter du riz au printemps.

- Je vois. Ça doit être pour ça.

- À chaque solstice d'été, j'allais à la tour des astronomes avec l'Empereur et mon frère pour profiter de la vue sur la ville. Les feux de joie allumés à chaque maison donnaient l'impression que la Rivière du Paradis coulait à travers tout le pays.

- Voudrais-tu retrouver ta vie d'avant ? questionna Maman, un petit sourire discret.

- Quoi ? Non... Je ne veux pas, rétorqua-t-il. »

Il continua de ramasser le bois.

« Niisan, tu as dit qu'à ton palais, ils fêtaient la défaite du démon aquatique ?

- Oui.

- Techniquement, ils fêtent l'œuf du démon aquatique que tu habites en toi, compris-je.

- Alika, ce n'est pas un démon aquatique, me reprit Maman. C'est le Nyuga Ro Chaga.

- Mais alors, ça ne tient pas debout. Il y a surement une erreur.

- Je demande de qui tu retiens pour faire toutes ses assimilations de mythes, rit-elle.

- De Papa !

- Hé ! Chagum ! Alika ! Nous allons nous entrainer au Rucha ! dit le garçon, celui qui était venu au moulin quelques jours plus tôt pour moudre du riz.

- Rucha ? Est-ce que vous parlez de cet art martial, le Rucha ? répondit Niisan.

- Est-ce que tu vois un autre Rucha, ici ? Nous allons nous entrainer pour le festival ! Viens avec nous !

- Il y a un tournois de Rucha le jour du festival, l'aida Maman.

- Hum ?

- Allez-y tous les deux. Mais veille bien sur Alika.

- Ok ! Viens Alika ! »

Il prit ma main et nous courûmes vers nos amis. Nous traversâmes un escalier en pierre et nous entrâmes dans la place du festival.

« Pourquoi vous inclinez-vous en gardant les yeux fermés ? questionna Niisan.

- Pourquoi ? (il ouvrit les yeux et se fâcha) Ce sont les statues des Huit Guerriers légendaires qui ont combattu au côté de l'Empereur Torgal afin de vaincre le démon aquatique ! Si tu les fixes, tu deviendras aveugle ! (il tenta de lui cacher les yeux)

- Ça n'a aucun sens ! riposta-t-il. La croyance qui dit que les roturiers deviendront aveugles ne s'applique qu'à la famille royale, descendants du père fondateur sacré, l'Empereur Torgal.

- Oh !... est-ce que c'est... vrai ?

- Hein ? Je ne sais pas, répondirent les autres amis.

- De plus, personne n'est jamais devenu aveugle juste en regardant un membre de la famille royale.

- Hein ? Comment peux-tu dire ça ?

- Ils te font marcher, tout simplement.

- Serais-tu en train de me dire que tu as déjà vu un membre de la famille royale auparavant ?

- Eh bien, c'est... »

Je ris intérieurement. Ils ne savaient même pas qu'ils s'adressaient directement au Second Prince, Son Altesse. _Son Altesse_... beurk, ça faisait trop bizarre. Pourtant, Maman et moi, Papa et Mémé Torogai n'étions pas devenus aveugles après l'avoir observé.

« Vous faites quoi les gars-là ? demanda un jeune adolescent, musclé et imposant.

- Mais qui c'est lui ? demanda le garçon roturier.

- Moi, Maître Yarsum, vais m'entrainer pour le tournoi de Rucha. Battez-vous contre moi.

- Est-ce que tu viens de Rota ? demanda l'autre garçon roturier avec nous.

- N'est-ce pas évident ?

- Rota ? dit Niisan.

- Il est ici pour le Festival du Solstice d'Été, l'aida la plus petite fillette, deux ans de moins que moi. À chaque fois qu'il y a un festival, les marchands ambulants de tous pays viennent ici.

- Oh ! c'est le fils d'un marchand ambulant, comprit Chagum.

- C'est quoi le problème ? Commençons, invita Yarsum.

- Pourquoi devrions-nous écouter un vagabond comme toi ? défia le grand frère de la fillette. Si tu es tellement impatient de te battre, tu devrais plutôt t'incliner et nous supplier.

- Hein ? Pourquoi devrais-je m'incliner devant des gens de Yogo tels que vous ?

- T'as dit quoi là ?

- Choppe-le, Grand frère. Ne laisse pas gagner un étranger comme lui !

- Ouais, elle a raison ! renchérit le plus jeune garçon de notre groupe au chandail blanc et rouge.

- Choppe-le !

- Ça a l'air marrant, commenta Yarsum. Viens me voir avec ton Rucha. J'utiliserai le Porak, l'art martial national de Rota. Si je gagne, vous deviendriez tous mes serviteurs.

- Comme si j'allais perdre. »

Le garçon au chandail blanc et rouge se mit proche du ring et avec une branche, donna le signal.

« Le premier qui pose au sol une partie du corps situé au-dessus du genou a perdu. Ça te va ? demanda le roturier. »

Yarsum se plaça et le petit garçon cria "commencez !" Celui qui venait de Rota avait totalement le dessus sur notre ami.

« Grand frère !

- Tu ne fais plus le malin, hein ? »

Il le prit par la ceinture et le fit tournoyer trois fois avant de le jeter en bas du ring.

« Voilà !

- Oniisan !

- (Yarsum rit) En parlant de pathétique...

- Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? C'est méchant !

- Tu n'avais pas à aller aussi loin, rajouta Chagum.

- Ne faites pas les femmelettes. J'imagine que ça signifie que vous êtes tous mes serviteurs maintenant. (Grande déception au sein du groupe, mais moi j'avais le caractère têtue de ma mère, alors non, je n'aurai jamais accepté d'être une serveuse) J'imagine aussi qu'il n'y a aucun intérêt à faire d'un tas de perdant comme vous mes serviteurs. Puisque vous autres, morveux de Yogo, êtes une bande de trouillards, je parie que l'Empereur de Yogo est un trouillard aussi ! (il donna un coup de pied sur une des statues, Niisan se froissa.)

- L'Empereur n'a rien à voir avec nous !

- Hein ?

- Retire ce que tu as dit à propos de l'Empereur et de sa trouille !

- Ouais ! Nous ne pouvons pas te laisser être médisant sur l'Empereur !

- Hein ? Ne me sortez pas ça, bande de perdants.

- Bats-toi contre moi, défia Niisan à la surprise de nos amis en s'avançant. Si je gagne, tu retireras ce que tu as dit pour l'Empereur.

- Ne sois pas idiot. Pourquoi devrais-je écouter un serviteur ?

- Je ne suis pas un serviteur !

- Ne le fait pas Chagum ! cria la fillette. Même mon frère a perdu ! Tu ne peux pas gagner !

- C'est sûr, je pourrais me battre contre toi, mais ce n'est pas marrant de se battre contre un gringalet. Très bien, on va faire comme ça, je t'épargnerai une journée durant. Nous nous battrons au vrai tournoi pendant le Festival du Solstice d'Été. Si par hasard il arrivait que je perde, je ferais ce que tu as demandé. En revanche, si tu perds, tu mangeras des limaces devant tout le monde.

- Très bien !

- HEIN ?!

- Je me chargerai d'en trouver des biens grosses pour toi ! Fais en sortes d'avoir faim ! »

Je me rapprochai de lui et prit sa main en le regardant d'un regard confiant. Après avoir soupé, alors que Niisan faisait la vaisselle, que Maman s'occupait de sa lance et que j'étais occupée à faire mes choses, il lui parla du tournoi.

« Hé, Balsa ?

- Hum ?

- Tu es déjà allée à Rota ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai rencontré un garçon qui venait de Rota aujourd'hui. Il était grand et agressif.

- Ils sont comme ça à Rota, pour la plupart. Malgré leur taille, ils sont plutôt bagarreurs.

- Quoi ?

- Rota est la patrie de nombreuses ethnies différentes et il y a un grand fossé entre les riches et les pauvres. C'est pour cela qu'il y a là-bas beaucoup de personne ayant une personnalité acerbe. En comparaison, les gens de Yogo sont faciles à vivre, ce qui rend les gens de Rota encore plus irritables.

- Je vois. En fait... j'ai fini par organiser un duel de Rucha avec le garçon de Rota. Mais il connait cet art martial appelé Porak et il est vraiment bon.

- Oh !

- Y a-t-il un moyen de le battre ?

- Le Porak est un style qui dérive du combat au corps à corps sur le champ de bataille. À l'opposé, le Rucha est une occupation de fermiers qui chahutent, donc ce n'est pas vraiment équitable. (elle souleva sa lance pour l'observer après l'avoir polie et nettoyé) Mais si tout ce que tu as à faire est de le sortir du ring, alors tu as une chance de le vaincre.

- Vraiment ?

- Néanmoins, tu auras besoin de beaucoup de courage et d'un peu de talent. Alors ? C'est quand ce match ?

- Pendant le Festival du Solstice d'Été. »

Maman arrêta son geste, déposa sa lance et se retourna lentement, un air navré sur le visage.

« C'est pas de chance. Ce sera pour une autre fois. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au festival, vois-tu.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Beaucoup de gens se rassemblent aux festivals. Il y aura des marchés de nuit et des colporteurs. Ça signifie que de nombreuses personnes de l'ombre qui ne peuvent normalement pas travailler au grand jour vont être attirés de tous les pays, pas vrai ? Nous ne sommes pas censés être ici. Ce n'est pas un problème de vivre normalement comme nous le faisons en ce moment, mais nous ne savons pas qui pourrait nous voir à un festival. Donc, nous devons rester à la maison et faire profil bas pendant le festival. »

Au petit matin, je me réveillai en même temps que Maman. Je me lavais le visage et failli plonger la tête dans le bac pour cause de fatigue.

« Doucement Alika.

- Être fatiguée, ça fait partie intégrante de moi, ris-je. Désolée...

- Cré Ali'...

- Maman ?

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi on ne peut pas aller au festival ? Je connais les raisons principales, mais pourquoi pareil ?

- Comment dire... étant garde du corps, je me suis fait quelques comptes sur le dos et des ennemis. Ces gens-là pensent que je suis seulement une femme solitaire, sans famille, qui ne travaille que dans un but personnel et intime. Ils veulent parfois leur revanche avec moi en voulant ma mort. (mon teint devint blême, elle me prit dans ses bras et me fit un câlin) Du calme ma chérie, je ne me laisse pas avoir si facilement.

- Ouf...

- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est que je suis une maman. J'ai une famille et une enfant née de ma propre chair et de mon propre sang avec moi en ce moment, sous ma protection. Donc, s'ils devaient me repérer, ils pourraient très bien s'en prendre à toi. Tu comprends mieux ?

- Oui.

- Tu n'en parles pas un mot à Chagum.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

- D'accord...

- Allez, on va aller préparer le petit déjeuner. »

Niisan se réveilla et vint nous retrouver dehors.

« Ohayo.

- Ohayo. Après que tu te sois lavé le visage, avant le petit-déjeuner, nous finirons d'empiler le bois que nous avons fendu. Nous ne pouvons pas aller au festival, mais nous pouvons au moins allumer un feu de joie.

- Okay... Balsa. Tu as bien dit que si tout ce que j'avais à faire était de le sortir du ring, c'était faisable, pas vrai ? Que voulais-tu dire par là ?

- Tu es encore là-dessus ? sourit-elle.

- Ouais...

- Eh bien, je peux t'apprendre si tu me promets de ne pas aller au festival. (elle vit l'air triste de Niisan et soupira) Sais-tu ce qui fait tourner la roue à aubes ?

- Quoi ?

- Il y a seulement un filet d'eau, n'est-ce pas ? Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il fait tourner la roue si rapidement, en dépit du fait qu'elle soit très lourde ?

- ...

- C'est parce qu'une fois que tu commences à déplacer quelque chose, même si c'est lourd, il ne faut ensuite qu'un peu de force pour que le mouvement se poursuive. Et une fois que ça a commencé à bouger, plus c'est lourd plus l'élan est important. Il est donc facile de conserver le mouvement. L'important c'est de l'initier. »

Il observa un long moment le moulin, décryptant les dire de Maman. Le soir, les chants des paysans qui s'occupaient d'allumer les feux de joies se firent entendre.

« Il aura fallu pratiquement tout le bois que nous avions fendu, dit Chagum en regardant notre feu de joie.

- Oui, c'est exacte, l'appuya Maman alors que je m'accotais sur ses hanches. Les voilà. »

Ils allumèrent le feu et on les remercia. Maman eut même de jolies compliments sur ma ressemblance avec elle et que j'étais une jolie fille. Elle regarda Niisan.

« Puisque nous ne pouvons pas aller au festival, nous allons manger quelque chose de particulièrement bon. »

Je me penchais au-dessus du bac comprenant trois anguilles... vivantes. Pourtant, Maman ne semblait pas effrayé ni troublée. Elle le prit et entra à l'intérieur en demandant à Niisan de couper plus de bois pour le feu. Je décidai de suivre maman.

« Maman ?

- Hum ?

- ... Comment tu fais pour tuer une anguille ? Ça électrocute, ça !

- (elle rit) Il y a un truc. Regarde bien. »

Elle prit une pince, prit une anguille et d'un coup sec, frappa sa queue. L'anguille tomba mollement et ne bougea plus.

« C'était pas la tête ?

- Non, pas pour ce poisson. On y va avec la queue car c'est là où tout le système nerveux est placé.

- Tu vas pas t'électrocuter ?

- Ne t'en fait pas, j'attends quelques minutes. Tu es curieuse de savoir comment on le cuit ?

- Oui !

- Une fois que l'anguille est bien décédée, décédée pour notre vie, alors on se doit de la cuire de la meilleure façon possible. On coupe la peau de la tête tout le tour, qu'on retire comme un gant. (elle prit un des trois poissons, un couteau et me montra) Tu vois ? Ensuite, on coupe en deux son corps sur la longueur, de façon à l'ouvrir comme un livre. On retire les viscères et les organes avant de le couper en deux et d'y mettre des bâtons de bois. Tu veux mettre les bâtons ?

- Oui !

- Tiens.

- Merci. »

Je sortis indirectement la langue pour me concentrer sur les bâtonnets en bois. Maman alluma le feu et prépara la sauce.

« Peux-tu dire à Chagum que c'est presque l'heure du souper ?

- D'accord. »

Je sortis dehors, mais vis que Niisan était nulle part. La hache trainait sur la bûche en bois.

« Maman... Niisan n'est pas là...

- Ah ? »

Elle ouvrit la porte et remarqua à son tour qu'il n'y était plus. Elle soupira et s'accota sur le cadre de porte.

« Je savais qu'il irait.

- Tu le savais ?

- La plupart des enfants désobéissent, toi y compris.

- Hey !

- ... Je me demande ce que Jiguro aurait fait dans une telle situation.

- On ne soupe pas alors ? m'enquis-je.

- Tu veux un morceau de fromage ?

- Oui !

- On va aller au festival retrouver Niisan.

- Oh ! Mais tu ne voulais pas qu'on se fasse repérer...

- Avec un peu de chance, on passera pour une famille normale... du moins je l'espère. Je ne veux pas que tu restes seule ici, alors tu vas m'accompagner.

- D'accord. »

Elle détacha l'élastique qui tenait ses manches et éteignit le feu. Elle m'offrit un morceau de fromage et prit la route pour aller à la place des festivités. On vit Niisan sur le ring avec un garçon plus grand et plus musclé. Le match commença et d'un mouvement très simple et lent, Chagum le fit descendre en bas du ring.

« Chagum est le vainqueur ! annonça le garçon au chandail rouge et blanc.

- Ouais !

- Chagum a gagné, appuya la fillette.

- C'était quoi ça ? C'est de la triche !

- Tu es sorti du ring. Tu as perdu.

- C'est pas pareil là ! Je n'ai pas perdu !

- Retire ce que tu as dit à propos de l'Empereur.

- Pas question. Tu es un tricheur ! Donc, l'Empereur aussi est un tricheur ! »

Niisan s'énerva et descendit avant de le prendre par le collet.

« Ce n'est pas ce que tu avais promis !

- Espèce d'enfoiré !

- Chagum ! fit le grand frère en essayant de les séparer. »

Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à se battre, le père de Yarsum intervint.

« Yarsum. Arrête. Au Rucha, tu perds si tu sors du ring. Concéder le match est la chose la plus respectable à faire pour un homme de Rota. J'ai gagné le tournoi cette année. Soi-en fier. Aucun adulte dans ce village n'est plus fort que moi. (Je regardai Maman d'un œil taquin, aucun adulte de ce village hein ?) Et tu es le plus fort des enfants. Rien ne peut changer ça.

- Tu parles.

- Allez, on y va.

- C'est faux... murmura Niisan. »

Maman croisa les bras et s'accota sur la statue.

« Attend un instant, intervint-elle en avançant. Concéder le match n'est pas suffisant. Il faut que ton fils tienne sa promesse.

- Sa promesse ? À propos de quoi ? se renseigna le père.

- Je... je ne sais pas, mentit-il.

- Il dit qu'il ne sait pas. Ne porte pas d'accusation sans fondement.

- Donc un père se permet de juger une chamaillerie entre gamins ? rit-elle jaune. Est-ce ce que font les hommes respectables de Rota ?

- Maman... gémis-je.

- Alors réglons ça de parent à parent, défia-t-elle. Le gagnant aura raison, et les affirmations de son enfant seront prises au pied de la lettre.

- C'est ridicule. Allons-y, insista le fils qui se mangea mon regard noir avant d'être repoussé par ton père.

- Il n'y a pas de père dans notre famille, alors je serai ton adversaire.

- Quoi ? Les femmes ne sont pas autorisées à pratiquer le Rucha, mais je viens de Rota. Peu m'importe, mais...

- Et je viens de Kanbal. C'est décidé. Si je gagne, tu tiendras parole. (elle s'avança vers Niisan, je la suivit jusque-là.) J'aurai beaucoup de chose à te dire après ça. Attend ici. »

Tous les gens de rassemblèrent proche du ring, surpris.

« Je n'esquiverai pas, alors donne tout ce que tu as. »

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, était que Maman pratiquait les arts martiaux depuis l'âge de six ans. Je connaissais ses capacités, je n'avais pas peur qu'elle perde. À moitié morte, elle aurait continué à se tenir sur ses jambes jusqu'à l'épuisement total. Il tenta de l'attaquer, mais elle bloqua chacun de ses attaques avec un calme absolue. Puis, elle s'essaya. En essayant de lui prendre le bras droit, il lui prit la manche et la fit reculer.

« Allez ! fais-en un nœud de cette salope ! encouragea le garçon de Rota.

- Ta gueule toi ! lâchai-je. T'es qu'un salaud ! défendis-je maman.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit là, gamine ?!

- Ma mère va battre ton père, soi-en sûr !

- Tu dis n'importe quoi et tu partiras tête basse quand ta mère perdra !

- C'est toi qui va battre en retrait, la queue entre les jambes !

- Pétasse !

- Connard ! »

Comme je l'avais prédit, Maman rentra son épaule dans son abdomen et le souleva de terre pour le passer au-dessus d'elle et de l'étendre convenablement sur le sol du ring. Tout le monde resta bouche-bée. Elle descendit du ring comme si de rien n'était.

« Papa ! Tu t'es retenu parce que c'est une femme, pas vrai ? J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? (son père lui offrit une jolie claque sur la tête)

- Cette femme a quelque chose de spécial. Je ne me suis pas retenue, et ce n'était pas une coïncidence. Même si nous faisions dix matches de plus, elle gagnerait à chaque fois. Je ne sais pas ce que tu as promis, mais dépêche-toi et va t'excuser !

- Mais... »

Maman revint et Chagum baissa les yeux. Le jeune adolescent de Rota arriva et s'excusa. Sur le chemin du retour, personne ne parla. Même si j'étais au même niveau que Maman durant qu'on marchait, Chagum trainait derrière. Maman se retourna enfin, Niisan baissa la tête et elle s'arrêta en soupirant.

« Si quelqu'un nous avait vus, nous aurions dû abandonner la vie que nous menons en ce moment. Tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa Chagum.

- Eh bien, c'est moi qui ai empiré les choses.

- Mais c'est moi qui n'ai pas tenu ma promesse en premier.

- (Elle regarda la lune) Je suis sûre que tes parents auraient été fiers que tu te sois senti obligé de les défendre. »

Chagum la regarda et vint nous rejoindre. Il est drôle de voir qu'elle n'avait pas le courage de gronder Niisan.

* * *

**C'était mon sixième chapitre !**

**Et oui, on est déjà à la moitié de Ransa no Moribito. Et j'avance de plus en plus vite =D**

**J'espère que vous aimez toujours, j'ai rarement des commentaires à dire sauf si savoir si ça vous plait toujours. **


	9. Chapitre 7

**Tout d'abord, je dois surtout remercier Anime girl pour avoir gentiment pris le temps de me laisser une review. Même si c'est Anonyme, vous ne pouvez pas savoir la joie que j'ai éprouvée – et la surprise surtout ! – quand j'ai vu une review sur ma fanfiction, surtout dans la section Seirei no Moribito, presque vide de :)**

**Anime Girl : **_Même si tu n'as pas de compte, j'espère te revoir pour la parution de mes chapitres. Et puis, c'est super de voir que tu lis ma fanfic par la traduction allemande, j'en suis flattée. Ne te gêne pas de me laisser une review. :) Et je poste la suite spécialement pour toi ! Le chapitre 7 ! _

_**Anime Girl :** Even you don't have an account, I wish to see you again for the release of my chapters. And also, it's really great to see you reading my fanfic translated in German, I'm honored. Don't be shy to leave others reviews, if you feel like. :) And, I post the next chapter just for you, the Chapter 7. (Yesss ! another Seirei no Moribito's fan ! I'm not alone !)  
_

* * *

_**Chapitre 7 :**_

_**Fille de roturiers**_

Le souper nous attendait toujours à la maison. Maman le réchauffa et on mangea en parlant du matche de Rucha. Par la suite, elle me donna mon bain et on alla tous les trois se coucher. Je me plaçai à la droite de Maman, tandis que Niisan se mit à sa gauche.

« Bonne nuit les enfants.

- Bonne nuit Maman !

- Bonne nuit Balsa, bonne nuit Alika. »

Je me couchai en soupirant. Je fermai les yeux et m'endormis. Mais vers le milieu de la nuit, j'ouvris les yeux sur le plafond. Je voulus me tourner sur le ventre, mais j'en étais incapable. Mon corps ne me répondait plus. Je tentai de parler, mes lèvres ne bougeaient pas. _Je ne suis pas morte, je ne suis pas morte... _me répétai-je. Je tentais de soulever mon pied, mais toujours rien. Je demeurais allongée sur le dos, parcourant des yeux la pièce plongée dans le noir, ne pouvant que constater au fur et à mesure que le temps s'écoulait que j'étais littéralement prisonnière de mon propre corps. Je me mis à manquer d'oxygène, comme si j'étouffais. Comme si quelque chose s'appuyait sur ma poitrine pour m'étouffer. Je pouvais entendre ma respiration siffler, et plus je forçais sur ma poitrine pour aspirer plus d'air, plus celle-ci semblait se bloquer et se compresser, comme sous l'effet d'un énorme sac de sable invisible posé sur moi. Je paniquais : je rêvais ou j'étais réveillée ?! Maman était à mes côtés, je le savais. Je criai son nom... mais je ne pouvais pas remuer les lèvres. Les seuls signes qui obéirent à mon esprit, furent mes larmes qui roulèrent de mes joues. Paniquée et apeurée, mon cauchemar n'était pas terminé. Prisonnière de mon propre corps, voilà que des ombres sortaient d'entre les murs. Elles rôdaient autour de moi.

Une respiration, au début imperceptible, puis de plus en plus clair et marquée parvint à mon oreille. Et au fur et à mesure que je réalisais que « quelque chose » ou « quelqu'un » respirait à côté de moi, ce souffle se faisait rauque et sifflant, et paraissait se rapprocher, dans mon dos. Quelque chose marchait sur mon ventre, et de gauche à droite, comme un chat. Mes yeux, inondés de larmes regardaient dans toutes les directions possible, ma respiration était perdue. Maman apparut dans mon champ de vision, au-dessus de moi, et au simple contact de sa main chaude sur mon front, tout cessa.

« Alika ? »

Mon esprit reprit contrôle de mon corps. Un torrent de larmes s'échappa de mes yeux et je me mis à pleurer bruyamment, tremblant tous les membres de mon corps. Elle me prit dans ses bras et m'accota sur elle. Chagum se réveilla aussitôt lui aussi.

« Maman ! J'avais peur, je pouvais plus bouger du tout, j'entendais des voix et une respiration démoniaque, je voyais des ombres... ! J'ai crié ton nom... mais tu n'as rien fait !

- Ah ? Je n'ai rien entendu... pourtant, quand je me suis réveillée pour aller boire de l'eau, ta respiration n'était pas la même. Elle semblait difficile, lourde en sommes. Tu avais les yeux ouverts, ça c'était certain, mais tu pleurais en silence, seules tes larmes coulaient et ton corps était raide. J'ai donc posé ma main sur ton front pour voir si tu allais bien... On va demander à Papa ce que tu as eu. Viens avec moi, on va aller prendre de l'eau ensembles. »

Elle se leva, moi cramponnée à elle comme un bébé Koala, vite suivit de Chagum. Elle me donna un verre qu'elle remplit grâce à la louche avant de se servir, elle et Chagum. On retourna dans la chambre à coucher et je ne pus fermer les yeux, encore terrorisée de mon expérience. Je me collai contre Maman et elle me prit dans ses bras avant de s'endormir. Le lendemain, je dormis plus longtemps, histoire que je récupère mes heures de sommeil perdu. Les pas de Chagum résonnèrent dans la pièce et il me secoua l'épaule.

« Alika ? Debout, on part bientôt.

- Hein ? Où ça ?

- Chez ton père. Ta maman veut qu'on y aille.

- Oh... d'accord, je m'habille. »

Je soulevai les draps et m'étirai de façon très gymnaste. Je me déshabillai et mis mes vêtements avant de plier de mon mieux le futon et mon pyjama. Je pris mes deux attaches à cheveux et descendis en bas. Maman préparais ses choses pour aller chez Papa.

« Enfin levée.

- Oui... (je lui montrais mes attaches)

- Assieds-toi. »

J'obéis et lui passai la brosse. Une fois peignée et tout le monde préparé, on prit la route et on se dirigea vers le refuge de Papa. Là-bas, on restait dans la pièce principale de la cuisine durant que mes parents discutaient, l'air grave.

« Est-ce que tout ira bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que quelqu'un nous suive.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. À en croire la lettre, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse lui faire entendre raison.

- C'est vrai, répondit-elle. Une chose est sûre, quelqu'un qui pourrait nous causer des ennuis m'a vue.

- Qui est ce guerrier, Kalbo ?

- Un concurrent, en quelque sorte. Il y a trois ans, lorsque j'ai sauvé un client des griffes d'un esclavagiste, il était le garde du corps adverse.

- Ne pourrais-tu pas faire profil bas-là aussi ?

- Je veux vivre au moulin jusqu'à ce que le Torogai-Shi revienne, mais je n'ai pas le choix, puisqu'il me menace de tout raconter à la cour si je n'y vais pas. Si l'on nous retrouve maintenant, nous perdrons tout. Je ne peux pas laisser filer quelqu'un qui me sait en vie. Il sait peut-être que Chagum est en vie, lui aussi... pire, peut-être qu'il sait qu'Alika est ma fille.

- _Notre_ fille, corrigea l'apothicaire.

- _Notre _fille... J'ai fait le vœu de ne tuer personne, donc, j'éviterai de le tuer, de toute façon. Prend soin de Chagum et d'Alika, s'il te plait. »

Et elle partit à la course au loin. Je laissai mon regard suivre Papa des yeux.

« Tout ça parce que je suis allé au festival... dit Niisan.

- Ne te tracasse pas pour ça. Ce serait arrivé tôt ou tard. Je suis sûr que Balsa le sait aussi. Pourquoi ne ferions-nous pas quelques trucs ensembles. Je dois me rendre au village de Yashiro pour des commandes. Viens avec nous.

- Oh... d'accord. »

On descendit au village et alla voir les commandes. Par la suite, je m'assis à son stand et sortis de l'encre pour dessiner. Je passai des feuilles à Niisan pour que le temps passe plus vite.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux bien dessiner ? se questionna-t-il en regardant la feuille blanche devant ses yeux.

- Ce que tu veux, souris-je.

- Et toi, tu dessines quoi ?

- Des animaux. J'adore les animaux de la nature. »

Je me mis à mon œuvre. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Niisan écrire un poème. Dès que la journée de Papa termina, on retourna au refuge. Je pris mon bâton en bambou et sortis dehors. Il fallait que je m'entraîne, les journées étaient trop monotones et je n'avais pas eu un seul temps pour pratiquer en paix. Il fallait bien pratiquer si un jour je voulais être comme Maman ! Je réchauffais mes muscles et me mis à exécuter ses katas de lance. Chagum sortit et me vit pratiquer sans rien dire. Je vis deux auras, non loin. C'est vrai, depuis que je vivais avec le second prince et Maman, j'étais tellement ravie que j'avais oublié mes deux amis esprits avec qui je discutais et m'amusais de temps en temps. L'un d'entre eux était un homme grand, costaud et fort, alors que la seconde était plus petite, mais avait les mêmes formes que Maman. Ah ça ! je ne peux pas encore dire leur nom... le temps n'est pas encore venu. Je fis un salto avant, puis, enchaina en faisant des huit et des séries de moulinets avec mon arme en bambou. Je souris et continuai mes enchainements avec plus de rigueur. Une fois terminé, je me retournai vers Chagum et souris. Il m'applaudit.

« Alors ? me renseignai-je.

- Tu es douée. Je suis sûr que tu seras comme ta maman plus tard.

- Évidemment que je veux lui ressembler, souris-je.

- C'est prêt ! annonça Papa.

- Super, tu viens ?

- Évidemment, quelle question ! Je meurs de faim. J'aime ressentir la faim. »

Je me retournai avec un regard qui le traitait de « sado-maso » à la fois surpris.

« Tu aimes sentir les gargouillis dans ton ventre ?

- Oui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça auparavant, dans ma vie au palais.

- ... Dis donc ! Moi je n'aime pas avoir faim. Selon Maman, je mangeais tout le temps quand j'étais plus jeune. Elle s'est même demandée si je n'avais pas un problème digestif tellement que j'avalais tout ce qui me tombait sous la main... même l'herbe dans la cour.

- Tu manges... de l'herbe ?!

- Ouais, c'est bon. Et les fleurs.

- Et les plantes ?!

- Celles qui sont comestibles. Papa me les a montrées. »

Ce fut à son tour d'exécuté le regard traiteur de « sado-maso » mais mélangé à un petit dégoût.

« Je suis fille de roturiers je te rappel.

- C'est vrai.

- Vous voilà, dit Papa.

- Nous étions dans une conversation palpitante, l'aida Chagum.

- Et quelle sorte de conversation, puis-je savoir ? (il déposa du riz dans un bol avant de mettre du ragoût)

- Je disais qu'Alika était une vraie morfale.

- Lui c'est un Sado-Maso qui aime avoir faim ! me défendis-je précipitamment.

- Concernant le premier point, Chagum, tu as bien raison, rit Papa. Dès sa naissance Alika a pris le sein de sa mère et ne voulait plus qu'on la touche sauf sa mère. »

Je plantai mon nez dans mon bol, rouge de gêne. Malaise, malaise, malaise dans la pièce... Papa continua de raconter mes anecdotes de lorsque j'étais bébé tandis que je préférais me concentrer à bien faire rentrer la nourriture dans ma bouche. Puis, il en vint au fait que Chagum aimait sentir qu'il avait faim. Je levai ma tête et le regardai, amusée.

« Tu n'as jamais su ce qu'était la faim. Généralement, les roturiers n'aiment pas sentir qu'ils ont faim. Pour nous, c'est une sensation plus ou moins agréable. Souvent, ceux qui détestent le plus ressentir cette sensation sont les roturiers pauvres.

- Surtout si ton ventre gargouille dans un endroit silencieux avec d'autres gens, l'appuyai-je.

- Ah bon ? s'enquit Niisan.

- Oui.

- Au moins, je ne m'en plains pas, rit-il.

- C'est déjà cela... contrairement à Ali~lili... me taquina Papa.

- HEY ! protestai-je violemment.

- Ça fait partie de toi ma chérie, je ne t'en veux pas. Tu es juste impressionnante.

- C'est le cas de le dire, confirma Niisan.

- Ne sous-estimez pas mes pouvoirs ! Je peux avaler un éléphant si je le voudrais ! m'égayai-je.

- Je voudrais bien voir ça un jour. »

Je souris face aux compliments et continuai notre repas.

« Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

- Vas-y.

- Cette nuit, je me suis réveillée et je suis restée paralysée. Pourtant, j'étais bien réveillée, mais mon corps ne m'obéissait pas... »

Je lui expliquai ce que j'avais vécu cette nuit-là. Il réfléchit.

« Ça pourrait être la paralysie du sommeil.

- Quoi ?

- Oui. Ça arrive quand ton corps est endormi, ou est sur le point de dormir et que ton esprit est toujours éveillé. Ce ne sont pas des manifestations paranormales, même si ça fait très peur.

- Tu as déjà vécu ça, Papa ?

- Une fois. C'est épeurant vraiment... un conseil : ne dors pas sur le dos. Dors sur le ventre ou sur le côté.

- D'accord. Merci !

- De rien, ma belle. »

Après le souper, je jouais à la corde à sauter avec Niisan et on alla se préparer pour dormir. J'étais, certes, habituée de me laver seule, mais je préférais quand même être en présence de Maman qui me permettait de me réchauffer très naturellement. Je terminai de me sécher et mis mon kimono avant de monter au second étage pour m'étendre sur mon futon. Chagum vint me rejoindre quelques minutes plus tard. Papa nous souhaita bonne nuit et redescendit.

« Dit Chagum...

- Oui ?

- Ta vie au palais, est-ce qu'elle te manque ?

- Hum... Un peu oui. Mais en même temps, je suis heureux de vivre comme un roturier. Je sais maintenant comment les paysans pensent, comment ils arrivent à vivre, ce qu'ils ressentent quand la famine les prend d'assaut. Je ne déteste pas ça.

- Crois-tu revenir à ton palais un jour ?

- Je ne sais vraiment pas. Pour tout dire, je suis bien avec toi et ta maman... et ton papa.

- Si tu partais, je serai très triste. Tu me manquerais.

- Toi aussi. Allez, on devrait faire dodo.

- Hai... »

J'osai fermer les yeux, mais les rouvrit avant de sortir :

« Avant de faire dodo...

- Oui ?

- ... Tu crois que Maman va revenir indemne ? »

Niisan se tourna vers moi et sourit.

« Tu le sais au fond de toi-même, non ? Ta maman est beaucoup plus puissante qu'elle ne le laisse paraître. Elle est forte et endurante, même à moitié coupée, elle se tiendrait sur ses jambes jusqu'à épuisement total. Personne ne peut rivaliser avec elle, prend exemple avec le match de Ruccha au Solstice d'été. Elle a gagné et j'ai eu ma promesse.

- C'est vrai... j'avais oublié.

- Alika, tu es chanceuse. Ta maman n'est pas comme les autres mères. Et un jour, tu seras aussi forte qu'elle.

- Ouais !

- Les enfants ? demanda Papa, en bas.

- Oui, on dort bientôt, on parlait juste de Maman ! répondis-je avant de rire. Bonne nuit !

- Bonne nuit. »

* * *

Au petit-matin, tandis que Chagum était occupé avec mon père et que je n'avais rien à faire, je pris ma branche de bambou et allait dans mon endroit préféré top secret, même Niisan n'en savait rien. Je vis les deux points lumineux s'approcher de moi : mes amis esprits ! Je les laissais me veiller et entrait dans une fente, dans le collet de l'arbre. Je descendis la petite pente et débouchai sur une petite caverne. Elle abritait une chute d'eau qui tombait dans une source d'eau clair et limpide, du gazon poussait comme sur un terrain plat, avec des fleurs et des rochers. Quelques papillons volaient avec d'autre insecte. C'était presque le paradis. En général, c'était mon endroit, mon sanctuaire de paix. Personne ne le connaissait, mais là, ma colère l'emporta : il y avait trois enfants, des garçons, d'à peu près six et sept ans, qui s'amusaient dans MA place ! Sans aucune crainte, comme le faisait ma mère, je me dirigeais de pied ferme vers eux.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?! tonnai-je.

- T'es qui toi ? demanda le plus vieux, qui semblait être le plus vieux.

- Je connais cet endroit depuis que je suis haute comme trois pommes, PERSONNE ne connait cet endroit à part moi !

- Tu n'étais pas là quand nous sommes arrivés, désormais, cet endroit nous appartient. Premier arrivé, premier servit.

- Il a raison, l'appuya son jeune frère, du moins, je crois.

- Alors, la minette, dégages.

- Non, répliquai-je, de façon têtue. Je me battrai s'il le faut pour conserver cette place.

- Si tu veux te faire écraser par mon frère, je te conseillerai de rebrousser le chemin.

- Pas question !

- Tu veux te battre ?! me défia l'aînée.

- Oui ! fis-je durement. Allez, je t'attends.

- Cette fillette ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut, murmura le troisième garçon.

- Elle va pleurer après avoir reçu un coup, ça c'est sûr.

- Haha... ris-je. Essayez toujours.

- Mon père était le meilleur maître d'arts martiaux de la ville.

- Ma mère vient de Kanbal. Vous l'aurez voulu. Venez donc en premier, allez. »

Le premier garçon, l'aîné se jeta droit sur moi et tenta un coup de poing droit. Je l'évitai aisément et fis une série de moulinet avec mon bambou avant de le frapper sur son bras. Il cria de douleur et tenta un coup de pied que je bloquai avec mon arme artisanale. Le second se mit de la partie. Je me retournai vers lui et bloquai ses attaques tout en contre-attaquant. Ils étaient deux contre moi, mais j'étais aussi têtue qu'un dalmatien. J'arrivais à leur tenir face. Je sautai dans les airs, très haut – tellement haut que je vis leur ébahissement – et offrit deux jolies coups de pieds en faisant le grand écart en plein visage, avant de revenir sur mes pieds. Le troisième garçon ne tarda pas à s'y mettre et me prit par le bras droit avant de me le tordre dans le dos, me faisant perdre mon bambou.

« Tu as bien été jolie au combat, mais tu n'es pas encore assez forte !

- Ah ouais ? »

Je souris en coin et utilisant sa force comme me l'avait appris ma mère, je le fis complètement culbuter par-dessus-moi avant de le plaquer solidement au sol. L'aîné revint se jeter sur moi et cette fois-ci, je manquai de bloquer son poing qui me toucha directement dans l'abdomen. Je m'écrasai au sol et me fis écrabouiller par lui. Il me tenait solidement le cou, alors dès qu'il fut assez près, je le mordis à l'oreille, si fortement que je sentis une coulée, quand même assez faible, de sang dans ma bouche. Il me lâcha et j'en profitai pour lui donner un coup de pied et faire une culbute arrière et de me redresser. Le second tenta sa chance, mais je sortis mes ongles et l'empoignai solide avant de sauter avec lui dans les airs et de lui offrir un magnifique coup de genoux dans l'entrejambe. Je tremblais. Non pas de fatigue, mais de colère noire. Une énergie si profonde que mon corps ne le supportait pas.

« Maintenant, partez et oubliez cet endroit. Je vous jure qu'il va changer de place ! les menaçai-je. GRRRRR ! »

Ils reculèrent et partirent par l'entrée dont j'étais arrivée quelques temps plus tôt. Dès que leurs énergies ne se fient plus sentir, tous mes muscles qui étaient contractés au maximum se détendirent d'un coup et mon corps trembla de fatigue. Je marchais vers ma branche de bambou et m'étendis sur l'herbe fraîche. Je me reposai un peu puis me redressai : il me fallait cacher l'entrée de mon paradis secret au plus vite. Je ramassai des branches, des roches et des feuilles assez grandes pour créer un camouflage. « _Tu devrais faire ça comme ça,_ me murmura mon amie esprit. _Ça passera plus inaperçu et ça fera naturel. _» Bonne idée ! Après quelques minutes, l'entrée était bien cachée et se fondait à merveille dans le décor. Je grimpai dans un autre arbre et entrait dans un trou pour y glisser jusqu'à ma caverne et atterrir sur un tapis d'herbe tendre pour amortir ma chute. Il y avait trois entrées pour accéder à mon paradis perdu, celle que j'avais bouchée, celle par laquelle j'étais entrée et une dernière, qui débouchai derrière un buisson sauvage de framboise. Je regardai le cadran solaire et vis qu'il était temps pour moi de rentrer pour le dîner du midi. Je sortis par ma troisième sortie, avalant au passage des framboises bien mures et filais au refuge de mon père.

« Je suis là ! annonçai-je gaiement.

- Te voilà, c'est bientôt prêt.

- On mange quoi ?

- Du riz accompagné de viande avec de bons légumes frais que Chagum et moi avons cueilli aujourd'hui. Et toi, qu'as-tu fais ma belle ?

- J'ai joué dans la forêt ! Je la connais par cœur et je n'ai pas peur vu que mes amis esprits me guident et me conseillent.

- Alika, nous n'avons pas ton imagination, me répéta à nouveau mon père.

- Maman t'as bien dit que j'avais décrit Jiguro comme elle l'avait vue alors que je ne l'ai jamais rencontré ! Je peux aussi te décrire ton grand-père, Kunda, physiquement si tu veux. Il dit que tu es son portrait craché et moi aussi je trouve d'ailleurs... »

Papa se retourna vers moi, surpris à la fois agacé.

« Pas de ça à table, Alika.

- Ah ha ! tu oses me croire enfin ?

- Moi, je te crois, me rassura Chagum.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Le monde de Sagu est rempli de mystère et ça ne m'étonne pas que des gens comme toi puisse voir les auras, les gens décédés et d'autres choses qui restent inexpliqués aux yeux des roturiers. Mais moi, je te crois.

- Merci ! »

On prit nos bols et continua de parler, oubliant même que Papa était là, à nous regarder raconter nos histoires et nos croyances. Après avoir mangé et fait la vaisselle, je retournai jouer dehors avec Niisan. Je lui montrai la forêt et au moment où j'allais me diriger vers mon refuge, je revis les trois gamins en train de rechercher l'entrée de mon paradis, mais ils ne trouvaient rien !

« Encore eux ! sifflai-je.

- "Eux" ?

- Ouais, je voulais te montrer mon petit coin de Paradis, mais avant-midi, ces trois garçons-là voulaient se l'approprier. Je me suis battue contre eux.

- Tu t'es battue ?!

- Ouais, je défends mon territoire et mon honneur !

- Tu es comique. »

Je souris et me dirigeai vers eux avec mon arme suprême : ma branche de bambou ! Chagum voulait m'en empêcher en mettant sa main sur mon épaule, mais je le tirai vers moi, le forçant à me suivre.

« Vous cherchez l'endroit de la cachette ? demandai-je, narquoise.

- Encore toi ?! pesta l'aîné du groupe.

- Ouais, encore moi ! Je vous le dis, cette forêt est possédée, si vous continuez à vous aventurer, il va se passer quelque chose d'horrible pour vous. »

Les trois pouffèrent de rire et le plus vieux me sortit :

« T'es qu'une gamine de six ans, et en plus de ça, tu oses te vanter devant des personnes qui sont plus vieilles que toi ? Quelle bâtarde fais-tu ! »

Sur le coup, je n'ai pas du tout compris ce que voulait signifier ce mot, mais je sentis Niisan devenir rouge de colère et entrer dans une rage noire contenue.

« Retires tes mots, sale roturier ! ragea-t-il en se jetant sur lui. On n'insulte pas ma petite sœur ! »

_Petite sœur ?_ Ça y est, je sens que je vais l'adorer !

« Niisan ! criai-je, un instant paralysée.

- Tu ne sais RIEN de sa vie et nos parents sont des gens bien ! Je suppose que tu n'aies pas eu toute l'affection qu'il te fallait dans ton enfance, tu dois sûrement la jalouser !

- Tu dis des conneries, cracha-t-il en poussant Niisan. »

Je me mis également à tenter de les séparer. Je frappai les mollets du garçon qui se pétait les bretelles et celui-ci lâcha immédiatement mon Niisan. C'est ce que ma mère me faisait avec sa lance quand je faisais un mouvement incorrect qui aurait pu me tuer... oui si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. Je le tirai par la main et courus. Mon but était simple : les attirer dans mon endroit préféré.

« Ils tentent de s'enfuir ! Rattrapons-les ! »

J'arrivai dans une place sombre, très sombre de la forêt. Seul un halo de lumière se reflétait entre les branches des arbres et illuminait le centre de la place, en plein milieu du cercle d'arbres. Je demandais à Chagum de se terrer au plus loin dans le cercle, à l'opposé de nos poursuivants et je me plaçai sous le halo de lumière et ne bougeais plus en fermant les yeux. Je les entendis approcher, mais leurs pas de course se stoppèrent net. Je rouvris les yeux, les regardai en souriant. Bientôt, tous les oiseaux de la forêt prirent leur envol comme si quelque chose de menaçant arrivait. Les branches craquèrent et bientôt, plusieurs yeux jaunes, rouges, bleus et verts apparurent dans la pénombre. Des animaux des renards, des loups, des ours et j'en passe, avançaient vers eux en créant une embuscade.

« Je vous avais prévenu que vous alliez le regretter... cette forêt m'appartient, et PERSONNE, sauf les voyageurs égarés et les blessés, ne peut se l'approprier. Maintenant, si vous le désirez, mes amis ont faim... »

Je fis un signe et ils partirent à la course. En fait, je leur avais bien ordonné de ne pas les manger, mais uniquement les effrayer.

« C'est... toi qui a fait ça ?

- Oui.

- Décidemment, j'en apprends toujours un peu plus sur toi chaque jour... tu peux parler aussi aux animaux ?

- Bah... naturellement oui... grâce à l'infime part du sang Yakue qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis en harmonie avec la nature.

- J'ai bien cru voir. Ils ne m'auraient jamais attaqué, hein, les animaux ?

- Non, sauf si je l'aurai ordonné. Ce qui m'aurait également très étonné, Maman a le devoir de te protéger et ne te laissera pas mourir, donc... techniquement, non.

- Eh... d'accord, tenta-t-il d'analyser. »

On passait donc notre après-midi à explorer les différentes parties de ma forêt et notre soirée à se raconter nos vies, particulièrement la sienne. Je lui demandais aussi ce qu'était le mot « bâtarde », au début, il ne voulait pas me le dire, mais avec mon regard insistant, il a cédé. Il m'a donc dit que le mot « bâtard » était une insulte envers une personne qui était née hors-mariage. Le mariage, je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. C'est navré qu'il me dise bonne nuit et s'endormit. Je me couchai lentement dans mon lit et observai la lune. Ainsi j'étais une bâtarde ? Pourtant, j'étais toujours heureuse avec mes parents, je ne manquais de rien et j'avais toujours de l'affection d'eux... Au matin, je n'osais pas en parler à mon père. En fait, je me confiais rarement à mon père : je préférais avoir ma mère pour me confier. Entre femmes c'était plus simple... selon moi.

* * *

**Enfin terminé de rédiger ce chapitre !**

**Il m'a pris du temps à être écrit, je crois que ça fait près de deux mois qu'il était en pleine rédaction, mais en pause. Bon, j'avoue en même temps, j'avais mes études et je n'avais pas d'inspiration car un passage me bloquait et je ne savais quoi ajouter...**

**Sinon, j'espère que la touche fantastique a paru un peu. Je n'ose pas trop dévoiler de choses d'un coup sec sur Alika, mais ça va s'en venir, il ne faut pas perdre espoir. =D**


	10. Chapitre 8

_**Chapitre 8 :**_

_**Une famille, une vraie famille**_

* * *

J'étais en train de nettoyer la vaisselle du midi lorsque j'entendis Papa parler avec une voix familière et se ruer immédiatement dans le refuge pour déplier le matelas général de médecine. Maman entra avec un tas énorme remplit de boue. Je jetai un regard dehors : des serviettes blanches étaient maculées d'une texture brunâtre et huileuse. « _C'est de l'huile de charbon,_ m'aida l'esprit. » Je comprends mieux maintenant. Chagum vint aider Papa et Maman à laver l'énorme tas, qui au bout d'un moment... je cru deviner que c'était Grand-Mère Torogai. Je ravalai mes mots intérieurement pour l'avoir traité de « tas de boue ». Ils lui mirent un kimono blanc et détachèrent ses cheveux gris.

« Maman ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? questionnai-je en m'approchant.

- Hum... Maman venait de régler son différend quand elle a vu une mare d'huile de charbon près des plantations. Je suis restée étonnée et d'un coup, Grand-Mère Torogai a jailli de là. De quelle façon s'est-elle trouvée là, j'en n'ai aucune idée... donc voilà.

- Tu es courageuse.

- Oh ? Pourquoi ?

- Bin... moi en voyant quelque chose jaillir d'une source comme ça, j'aurai pris mes jambes à mon cou... et je l'aurai laissé là, terminai-je en faisant une moue d'étonnement. »

Elle rit et m'attira contre elle.

« Et toi ? Tu ne t'es pas trop ennuyée ?

- Pas du tout !

- Bien. »

Papa examina Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi, Maman et Niisan agenouillés à son chevet. Moi marchant un peu partout dans le refuge.

« Balsa, dit Niisan. À cause de mon escapade au festival...

- Tu n'avais rien à voir avec ça. C'était mon affaire.

- Est-ce que tu vas bien ? s'inquiéta Papa.

- Oui. Je ne suis pas blessée. Plus important, comment va-t-elle ? (elle regarda Grand-Mère)

- Je vais bien également. Ne t'inquiète pas, souleva Grand-Mère Torogai.

- Maître, vous étiez réveillée pendant tout ce temps ?

- Si je l'avais été, crois-tu que j'aurai pris la peine de te laisser me soigner ? (elle sentit sa peau et ses cheveux) Je pue ! C'est quoi cette odeur ?

- De l'huile de charbon, l'aida ma Maman.

- De l'huile de charbon ? Pourquoi j'ai cette odeur sur moi ?

- Vous vous êtes évanouie dans une flaque d'huile de charbon qui était apparue dans l'une des rizières, résuma Papa. Vous ne vous rappelez pas ?

- Comment ai-je pu survivre à tout ça ? Peut-être que cette huile de charbon est son... (elle réfléchit un moment) Il y a tellement de choses que je ne connais pas encore...

- Qu'est-ce que vous marmonnez ? Expliquez-nous, que nous puissions comprendre. De plus, ne deviez-vous pas vous rendre au Nœud, afin d'entendre ce que le peuple de l'eau avait à dire ?

- Je suis allée au Nœud. J'ai appris beaucoup de choses du peuple de l'eau également, y compris le fait que ton œuf n'est pas néfaste et que l'Histoire Officielle de la Fondation est fausse.

- Quoi ? s'étonna Niisan.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'enquit Maman alors que je venais m'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Pendant deux cents ans, nous avons été dupés par les mensonges de l'Histoire Officielle de la Fondation. »

On s'installa devant le feu du refuge et écouta le récit de l'aventure de Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi. Elle s'était rendue au Nœud pour tirer des informations de Nayug et s'était faite poursuivre par un esprit du feu.

« Sagu et Nayug continuent d'exister dos à dos. Les deux mondes s'influencent l'un l'autre, se soutiennent et font des compromis. Bien plus que je ne l'aurais imaginé. Gamin : sais-tu comment les grottes se forment ?

- Quoi ?

- Écoutes bien. Les grottes se forment lorsque les couches relativement friables de la Terre se dissolvent dans l'eau. Où penses-tu que l'eau va ensuite ?

- Soit elle est absorbée dans le sol, soit... elle devient une rivière ?

- Exactement. »

Elle nous expliqua sa fuite de l'esprit du feu et sa découverte de la rivière. De l'énorme ver bleu dans une grotte souterraine qui l'avait, en fait, mangé et c'est ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée dans la mare d'huile de charbon. Heureusement que Maman passait dans le coin.

« Voilà ce qui s'est passé, finit-elle. »

Je riais de bon cœur avec Papa et Maman.

« Donc en fait, ce ver de terre géant vous a sauvé la vie en vous ramenant ici ?

- Je suis sure que ce n'était pas lui. J'ai juste été mangée.

- Tout de même, j'ai du mal à croire que vous êtes revenue à l'intérieur de ses excréments, rit Maman.

- La ferme ! Ce n'est pas comme si tu croyais en ce genre de choses ! se défendit Grand-Mère. En tout cas, je suis sûre que quelque chose qui désire protéger l'esprit de l'eau m'a indiqué la sortie. On dirait que le monde Nayug est aussi compliqué que celui de Sagu. (elle mangea une portion de son repas) »

Niisan se frotta le ventre, ou plutôt, la poitrine comme pour y trouver son œuf.

« Mais si le Saint Père Fondateur, Torgal, n'a finalement pas vaincu le démon aquatique...

- Qui est en fait ton œuf, ajoutai-je, continu.

- ... Pourquoi ont-ils écrit une telle légende dans l'Histoire Officielle de la Fondation ?

- Tu marques un point, l'appuya Papa.

- Ils voulaient glorifier le Saint Père Fondateur pour renforcer sa mainmise sur les terres, expliqua Maman.

- Eh bien, ça semble assez juste, réfléchit Grand-Mère.

- Mais ne leur est-il pas venu à l'esprit que dissimuler la vérité pouvait s'avérer dangereux par la suite ? continua-t-il. Ils devaient forcément savoir que l'esprit de l'eau doit renaître tous les cents ans.

- Il doit en rester une trace quelque part à la cour, mais je ne pense pas que quiconque tirant les rênes là-bas connaisse la vérité (elle offrit des friandises à son petit Usanezumi avant de regarder Niisan) Je pensais que le Nyunga Ro Im avait fait une chose stupide, en pondant son œuf dans un prince... Mais si la cour avait su ce que cet œuf voulait vraiment dire, ç'aurait été pour lui l'endroit le plus sûr du monde. Pauvre chose. Le Nyunga Ro Im a misé sur le mauvais cheval, c'est certain. »

Maman regarda Chagum comme si elle cherchait une solution. La discussion se termina-là. Grand-Mère s'était changée, maintenant déjà rétablit et brassait quelque chose qui nous laissait tous « eh... okay ». Au bout d'un moment, elle s'arrêta et éternua. Papa se leva et lui offrit du thé.

« Maître, vous n'êtes plus toute jeune. Essayez de vous ménager un peu, s'il vous plait.

- Silence, gamin ! Parfois, on ne peut pas trouver la vérité à moins de tendre la main pour l'attraper. (elle but puis observa son verre) J'ai envie de manger du yamabime. Vous deux, les p'tits jeunes, allez me chercher un peu de yamabime dans les montagnes derrières.

- Du yamabime ? questionna Chagum.

- Quoi, tu ne sais même pas ce qu'est le yamabime ? C'est un fruit violet qui s'ouvre tout seul. Tu peux en trouver à la pelle si tu vas dans les montagnes. Allez dehors et trouvez-en, c'est tout ! s'impatienta-t-elle. »

Il regarda Maman.

« Tu peux y aller, Alika va te guider. Elle connaît l'endroit par cœur.

- Très bien. »

Je me levai et le pris par la main avant de l'attirer dehors. J'empruntai un petit chemin terreux derrière le refuge et on monta déjà la pente.

« Je viens souvent ici, et j'en mange parfois... tu verras, je sais où les trouver.

- Je te fais confiance.

- Sinon, comment vas-tu ? Tu te sens pas trop perdu ?

- Non, ça va bien... enfin, un peu perdu, mais je tiens le coup. Tu sais Alika ? Depuis que je t'ai rencontrée, je trouve que ton langage a changé. Tu ne parles plus enfantin...

- Oui je sais. Maman veut que je parle de façon enfantine quand je suis en ville, pour éviter d'attirer des soupçons. Son job lui créer parfois quelques tensions avec certains gens. Mais quand je suis à la maison et avec mes proches, je parle comme ça.

- Cré Ali'. »

J'arrivai proche d'un arbre et pointait les fruits qui étaient attachés à des lianes. J'en décrochai trois et je laissai Niisan ramasser les plus hauts. On revint en parlant de Grand-Mère Torogai-Shi et compagnie. On avait les bras chargés. Maman nous regarda.

« Vous en avez trouvé des bien gros.

- Ils sont plutôt légers pour leur taille, remarqua-t-il.

- Ah ha ! Ils sont ronds et mûrs ! se réjouit Grand-Mère. »

Je la regardai manger le fruit à toute vitesse à pleine dent et recracher les pépins.

« Quand j'étais une petite fille comme Alika, la conteuse du village, une vieille chouette, m'en faisait ramasser des tas.

- Attendez ! s'exclama Papa. C'est ça, Maître ! Peut-être qu'un conteur Yakue pourrait...

- De nos jours, les Yakue du coin sont des gens de Yogo, en fait. Je doute que leurs histoires restent proches de celles d'origine.

- Et que pensez-vous du village de Toumi ? Si c'est dans ce village que mon grand-père a déménagé, peut-être conservent-ils encore les légendes.

- C'est vrai. Ça peut éventuellement valoir le coup de se rendre au milieu de nulle part.

- C'est toujours mieux que rien, confirma Maman.

- Nous allons quelque part ? questionna Niisan en goutant le fruit sous mon regard curieux.

- Oh, oui. Un voyage afin de découvrir quelque chose.

- Un voyage ? Ça a l'air marrant !

- Je suppose que nous allons essayer, du coup, marmonna Grand-Mère Torogai.

- Alors je vais retourner à la maison et me préparer.

- Je viens avec toi. Je voudrais également récupérer quelques plantes médicinales, finalisa Papa. »

On retourna au moulin à eau pour se changer, puis vers le village afin de faire quelques courses. En plein chemin, une forte pluie se mit à tomber accompagné d'éclair et de tonnerre. Je m'accrochai désespérément au Kimono de Maman, tendue et crispée.

« Le bruit peut être assourdissant, mais tu es trop petite pour que les éclairs viennent te frapper, me rassura-t-elle une fois tous cachés sous un abri. Tu sais, dans mon pays d'origine Kanbal, le créateur de l'univers est un Dieu de la foudre.

- Vraiment ?! m'écria-je.

- Oui.

- Quel déluge soudain, dit Papa.

- Quel changement soudain de conversation, le taquina Maman.

- Oh, vous parliez de quelque chose ?

- De mon pays, Kanbal. Pour rassurer Alika.

- Ça ira, il n'y a aucun danger avec nous. »

Chagum continua de caresser sa pastèque.

« Niisan ?

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que l'œuf que tu portes va devenir aussi gros que le ventre d'une femme enceinte ? Et quand il va éclore, est-ce que tu vas accoucher ? »

Tout le monde braqua leur regard sur moi. C'était un peu intimidant à la fin.

« Quoi ?! Je suis curieuse !

- Je n'avais jamais vu ça comme ça... mais depuis que tu as vu ça de cette manière-là..., réfléchit Maman en regardant Chagum avant d'esquisser un sourire complice.

- Hé ! Je suis pas enceinte ! se réfuta-il alors qu'on riait. »

* * *

On se rinça les pieds, une fois chez nous.

« Chagum, tu commences à bronzer, observa Maman.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui, tu es un peu plus mat qu'avant, analysa à son tour Papa. Ne te sens-tu pas devenir plus fort ?

- Tu as raison. Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai plus fait de rêves étranges récemment, et j'ai vraiment le cœur léger. Je suis plus excité par la liberté dont je vais jouir à partir de maintenant.

- As-tu un but dans la vie, Chagum ?

- J'aimerais trouver un travail dans lequel je pourrais aider les autres, et aussi apprendre des choses qui m'intéressent.

- Tu as le caractère d'un érudit, alors ce serait peut-être une bonne idée si tu devenais instituteur afin d'apprendre aux enfants.

- Pour le moment, c'est Alika qui m'apprend, avoua-t-il en me regardant alors que je souriais.

- Je vais peut-être acheter une écritoire pour Chagum, sourit Maman. »

On se mit à regarder le melon d'eau dans l'eau. Papa soupa avec nous avant de repartir. Alors que Chagum se lavait et que Maman était occupée à observer quelques documents, je vins m'asseoir à ses côtés et posai ma tête sur ses genoux.

« Il y a quelque chose, ma puce ?

- ... On peut parler ?

- Bien sûr. Pour toi, j'ai le double de mon temps. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse ?

- On m'a traitée de "bâtarde" récemment... C'est vrai que ça veut dire "être né hors-mariage" ? Être un enfant "illégitime" qui ne mérite pas de vivre ? C'est vrai que toi et Papa n'êtes pas mariés ? sortis-je, la voix tremblante. »

[**Balsa fut prise de court. En même temps, elle ne voulait pas mentir à sa fille. Celle-ci la regardait avec tellement d'insistance et tellement de tristesse à la fois. Balsa elle-même était née, soi-disant, née enfant "légitime".**] Maman me prit dans ses bras et me berça.

« Oui. C'est vrai que Maman et Papa ne sont pas mariés.

- Alors... pourquoi m'avoir donné la vie si je suis pour me faire traiter "bâtarde" ? demandai-je innocemment. »

[**La maman commençait à perdre ses mots. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire pour apaiser la douleur intérieure de son enfant et même si les mots de sa propre fille étaient durs comme des diamants, Alika lui disait réellement la vérité et commençait à se questionner. Balsa le savait : sa fille commençait à ne plus être aussi ignorante qu'auparavant. Après tout, elle allait bientôt sur ses sept ans et elle avait le droit de savoir comment ça se passait dans un couple « Papa et Maman ». «**_** Où est Tanda quand j'en ai besoin ?**_** geignit-elle intérieurement. »**]

« Bon... Maman ne sait pas toujours bien s'exprimer en parlé, mais je vais essayer de te répondre le mieux possible... quand deux personnes s'aiment depuis longtemps, ils ont différentes façons de se montrer leur affection. Certains couples choisissent les mariages pour s'unirent à la vie, à la mort : ils sont donc déclarés Mari et Femme. D'autres, ne sont pas obligés de suivre cette voie : c'est le cas de ta Maman et ton Papa, ils forment donc un couple libre ordinaire, sans contrainte à respecter. Est-ce que tu comprends ce point-là des couples mariés et non-mariés ?

- Oui, je comprends.

- Tu m'as ensuite dit... "pourquoi t'avoir donné la vie". Le point où je veux t'emmener est celui-là... Maman ne sait pas du tout par où commencer...

- D'où je viens ? Et pourquoi m'avoir donnée naissance ? »

[**« La fameuse question... » soupira-t-elle dans sa tête. « Allons droit au but. » Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de gérer ces sortes de situations même si elle l'avait prévu.**] Maman semblait hésité, mais je plongeai plus profondément mon regard dans le sien et serrai l'encolure de son kimono rouge vin.

« Quand deux personnes s'aiment et forment un couple, ils font ce qu'on appelle... "faire l'amour". (des rougeurs apparut sur ses joues, pourtant minimes, mais je les aperçus)

- N'aie pas peur, tu le sais que je suis plus intelligente que les enfants de mon âge.

- Je sais...

- Mais faire l'amour, c'est quoi ?

- ... Tu sais ce qui différencie une fille d'un garçon ?

- Les cheveux longs ?

- Pas nécessairement. Mais je sais que tu connais l'autre réponse.

- ... Le zizi et la chatte ?

- Oui, mais quand on est plus vieux, vers quatorze ou quinze ans, ça s'appelle désormais un pénis et un vagin. »

[Balsa était de plus en plus à l'aise à parler de sexualité avec sa fille.]

« Donc, quand Papa et Maman font l'amour, ils s'unissent grâce à ça. Ensuite, bah, il arrive que parfois, quand les parents font l'amour, résulte un petit cadeau de la nature qui se blottît dans le ventre de maman. Tu devines ce que c'est ?

- Un bébé, si ?

- Oui, et qui restera dans cet endroit chaud durant neuf longs mois avant de naître.

- Je suis née entre tes jambes, pas vrai ?

- Oui. Et saches que même si on ne s'y attendait pas, tu es avant tout le fruit de notre amour et tu mérites de vivre car tu as ta place sur cette terre et que jamais ni personne ne pourra t'empêcher d'y vivre. De plus, les petites filles de ton âge ne peuvent pas tomber enceinte.

- Pourquoi ?

- Eh... (elle cherchait ses mots) Votre corps n'est pas encore préparé, et tu as encore toute ta jeunesse à vivre pour t'amuser. Tu comprends ?

- Oui.

- Qui sont ces enfants ou ces adultes qui t'ont traitée de "bâtarde" ?

- Des enfants alors que je protégeais ma forêt.

- Mais techniquement tu n'es pas une bâtarde.

- Ah bon ? me surpris-je. Je suis quoi dans ce cas ? »

Au même moment, Niisan revint et vint nous rejoindre.

« Vous parliez de quoi ?

- Du statut de ma fille. Tu es au courant qu'elle s'était faite traitée de "bâtarde", Chagum ?

- Oui, j'ai même péter une coche parce que c'était insultant.

- C'est vrai ça, appuyai-je.

- Alors je disais à ma fille qu'elle n'était pas une bâtarde : (elle me regarda) tu es ce qu'on appelle une "enfant naturelle". Tu es née de parents libres, c'est-à-dire non mariés ni l'un ni l'autre, pouvant donc se marier à posteriori. Tu peux donc succéder à nos noms et à nos biens sans aucuns inconvénients.

- Ah ? s'étonna Niisan. Ici à la cour, ça s'appelle "bâtard" ou "enfant illégitime"... je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'"enfant naturel".

- Maintenant, tu sais. Bon, je vais aller donner le bain à Alika. »

Après mon bain et avoir enfilé mon pyjama, je mangeai ma collation du soir et allai me coucher en compagnie de Niisan, beaucoup mieux qu'avant.

* * *

Je me préparai en mettant mon kimono rose et mes sandales. On allait terminer nos courses pour le voyage.

« Si l'on tient compte de la distance et de notre faible allure, ça prendra deux jours à l'aller et au retour, lut Maman. Soit, environ cinq jours en tout. (elle regarda sa bourse remplit d'argent) Ça me rend nerveuse. »

Niisan caressa ses bottes un peu agacé.

« Chagum, nous allons nous rendre au Bas-Ougi un moment. J'aimerai récupérer un peu d'argent pour le voyage et nous devrions t'acheter des guêtres et un kahl.

- D'accord. »

On marcha durant quelques minutes, moi toujours agrippée à la main de ma mère.

« C'est encore loin ? questionna Niisan.

- Tu comprendras une fois que nous y serons. »

Enfin, on arriva au cimetière. Niisan fut surprit, mais il continua de nous suivre. Il y avait un petit mur fait avec des pierres rectangulaires.

« C'est ici, si je me souviens bien. (elle tâta la pierre du bout de sa lance et frappa quelques coups dessus)

- Balsa ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu vas mettre les gens en colère ! »

Un bruit retentit. Maman déposa sa lance – que je pris de façon presqu'obsédée – et bougea la pierre qui se retira facilement, elle glissa sa main dans l'ouverture et en ressortit un cube en papier sous le regard étonné de Niisan.

« C'était trop dangereux à garder à la maison et trop encombrant à emmener partout. Alors, j'en ai caché en différents endroits (elle ouvrit le paquet et montra l'argent). C'est le secret grâce auquel nous avons pu vivre dans que je n'aie à travailler comme garde du corps.

- Je vois. Donc c'est comme la planque du pic vert.

- La planque ? Oui, tu dois avoir raison. Tu es cultivé. »

Il sourit. On alla vers le marché public.

« Ça va être une sacré randonnée jusqu'au village de Toumi. Nous allons beaucoup marcher, alors tiens-toi prêt.

- Ça ira avec de nouvelles guêtres et un kahl.

- Je me demande. Je ne vais pas te porter sur mon dos à nouveau, se moqua-t-elle.

- Ça ira, se froissa Niisan. »

Elle s'arrêta et Chagum fonça dessus. J'éclatai en un fou rire incontrôlable.

« Oups, je suis désolée. Prenez ça et allez-vous acheter quelques hekimoons.

- Oh, c'est bien vrai ?

- Oui. Passé aujourd'hui, vous ne pourrez pas en avoir pendant longtemps, alors marchandez bien et achetez-en plein.

- D'accord ! Viens, Alika. »

Il me tira si rapidement que j'en fus déstabilisée.

« Prenez gare à pas trop vous éloignez ! avertit-elle. »

Il trouva le marchand de Hekimooms et commanda deux paquets en négociant fermement sous mon regard enjoué. On reçut notre commande et on s'apprêtait à aller rejoindre Maman quand un grand homme aux cheveux blancs mauves apparut devant nous.

« Prince Chagum, dit-il.

- Euh ? Shuga ? s'étonna Niisan, troublé et ils restèrent comme ça un moment sans bouger.

- Votre Majesté. Dans quel état déplorable vous êtes. (il voulut s'approcher de lui, mais Niisan recula en me mettant en arrière de lui fermement comme pour me protéger) Il y a trop de gens ici. Allons par là-bas. »

Il avança et Chagum le suivit. Je lâchai sa main, je ne voulais pas suivre cet inconnu. Même si son énergie dégageait quelque chose de bien, pour le moment, ses intentions étaient plus malveillantes. Ils en voulaient à Maman et je ne savais même pas pour quelles raisons. Je pris la fuite et retrouva Maman qui avait fini ses achats. En me voyant aussi troublée et paniquée, elle me demanda ce qu'il y avait.

« Il y a un homme bizarre portant des vêtements nobles qui est venu vers Niisan et moi... ils sont partis à une place pas loin de là et j'ai eu peur donc je suis partis te retrouver...

- Je vois... (elle serra les dents et me prit par la main) Allons chercher Chagum dans ce cas. »

On les retrouva, cachés dans une ruelle.

« ... En conséquence, plus personne ne pourrait vous blesser, Votre Majesté.

- C'est une affirmation forte intéressée, déclara Maman, l'air sévère.

- (Il se redressa et nous observa) C'est donc vous, Balsa.

- D'abord, tu envoies des assassins à ses trousses, et maintenant que les circonstances ont changé, tu veux le récupérer ? N'est-ce pas une attitude intéressée ? siffla-t-elle en montant les escaliers, sans doute pour récupérer Niisan.

- Tu te trompes, Balsa ! rispota Chagum.

- En effet. Vous avez toute ma gratitude pour avoir protégé Sa Majesté jusqu'à présent. Toutefois, nous n'avons désormais plus besoin de vos services. Nous vous acquitterons de vos crimes et vous offrirons une confortable récompense.

- Il semblerait qu'il y ait méprise. Je ne l'ai pas protégé pour l'argent. Je le protège car sa mère m'a demandée de le protéger jusqu'à la fin de mes jours. Seule la Seconde Impératrice pourrait en décider autrement.

- Alors je devrais également parler en son nom.

- Ce n'est pas suffisant, fit-elle en continuant de tenir son bout solidement.

- Je comprends que vous vous inquiétez pour lui après avoir partagé ses joies et ses peines pendant si longtemps. Mais cela ne saurait avoir quelque importance, désormais. Je vous demande d'accepter cela et d'y renoncer.

- (Elle s'approcha encore) Malheureusement, je ne peux pas faire ça, même si la Seconde Impératrice venait le chercher en personne.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas à quel point tu comprends l'entité qui le possède, mais il y a des raisons qui m'empêchent de le laisser retourner à la cour.

- Hein ? dit Chagum.

- Que savez-vous ? s'intrigua-t-il.

- Allons-y, Chagum. »

Elle menaça gestuellement l'homme de sa lance même si son protège-lame était toujours là. Je lâchai sa main pour qu'elle puisse reprendre Niisan.

« Votre Majesté ! Le Prince Sagum est décédé.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

- Il semble que ses devoirs en tant que Prince de la Couronne aient été trop pesants pour lui. Il est décédé paisiblement, comme s'il dormait, il y a quelques jours.

- C'est un mensonge.

- Non, ce n'est pas un mensonge. Lancière. C'est ainsi que sont les choses. Si le Prince Chagum ne revient pas, l'agitation s'emparera de la cour. Nous ne pouvons fermer les yeux sur vous et vos "raisons". C'est ainsi. Je finirai par vous envoyer un messager.

- Je refuse, maugréa-t-elle, décidemment tannée de l'attitude de cet homme.

- Si vous insister pour emmener Sa Majesté, vous devrez me tuer. Si vous ne le faites pas, j'enverrai immédiatement une force armée à vos trousses. Je sais déjà où vous vous cachiez et je crois devinez que vous aviez même votre enfant avec vous (il me regarda et je couinai en me collant contre ma mère), ça ne fait aucune doute que celle-ci est la vôtre.

- Quoi ?

- Votre Majesté, tout le monde attend impatiemment votre retour. Je vous servirai du mieux que je le pourrai. Je vous en supplie ! »

Maman s'énerva intérieurement, fit retourner sa lance et lui planta son bout en métal au milieu du torse.

« Chagum, je t'expliquerai de quoi il retourne une fois que nous serons en chemin.

- Attend, Balsa. Mon frère–

- Allons-y.

- Shuga ! »

On partit en courant alors qu'il s'effondra sur le sol. Le restant du trajet se fit silencieusement et dans une ambiance lourde. Maman était devenue taciturne, ses pas étaient furieux. Elle tenait toujours le poignet de Chagum dans sa main, fermement. Je vis Papa et courus vers lui.

« Vous êtes en retard, remarqua-t-il. Que se passe-t-il ? Il est arrivé quelque chose ?

- Nous sommes tombés sur quelqu'un de la cour, affirma Maman.

- Et que s'est-il passé ?

- Nous avons réussi à nous enfuir car ce n'était pas un guerrier, mais je suis sûre que nous allons être poursuivis très rapidement. Partons directement pour le village de Toumi.

- Mais qu'en est-il des préparatifs de ton voyage ?

- Nous ne serons absents que trois jours. Nous nous en sortirons.

- Je suppose qu'on ne peut rien y faire. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Chagum ? le questionna Papa alors que Niisan regardait ailleurs.

- Il semblerait qu'il s'entendait bien avec la personne sur laquelle nous sommes tombés. Et nous avons appris que le grand frère de Chagum, le Prince Sagum, était décédé.

- Mais, ça veut dire que...

- Mais pour le moment, nous avons des choses beaucoup plus importantes à gérer. Nous n'avons pas le choix.

- Quelles "choses plus importantes" pourrait-il y avoir ? Mon frère est mort ! explosa Chagum.

- Je t'ai dit que je te dirai pourquoi plus tard, pas vrai ? Pour l'instant, fais avec et pars devant avec Tanda et Alika.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? interrogea Papa.

- J'ai laissé la carte de Toumi dans le moulin. Je pense qu'on s'en sortirait sans, mais je vais aller la chercher au cas où. Si nous quittons la ville maintenant, nous éviterons à coup sûr d'être repérés. Pars devant et rejoins Torogai-Shi, s'il te plait.

- Écoute, si jamais tu es inquiète pour le moulin, je pense que tout ira bien comme ça.

- Je veux juste m'en assurer. Prends soin de Chagum et Alika.»

Et elle partit en courant. J'aidai Papa à porter quelques bagages et regardai Chagum. Il n'allait pas trop bien. Son aura virait grise, ce qui signifie la plupart du temps une déprime, ou dépression. On marcha durant un long moment alors que la nuit tombait. Moi-même je n'avais aucun sujet à parler ou à dire. Au bout de quelques kilomètres, on s'assit sur les marches d'une montagne qui devait mener à un point de repos. Niisan était toujours aussi sombre.

« Maman vas bien ? m'enquis-je en venant vers Papa.

- Oui... elle se sent juste pas très en sécurité, dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras. As-tu vu la personne de la cour ?

- Oui.

- ... Alors ainsi il serait donc au courant de ton existence.

- Je crois que ça stress plus Maman qu'autre chose.

- Elle ne dit jamais rien de toi parce que justement, elle ne veut pas que quelque chose t'arrives ou qu'un malheur de tombé sur l'ennemi te coûte la vie.

- ... Papa ?

- Oui ?

- Je peux avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ?

- Aucune idée.

- Maman m'a dit comment on faisait les enfants...

- Eh ?

- Parce qu'on m'a traitée de bâtarde. Finalement, Maman a dit que j'étais une enfant naturelle. C'est vrai ça ?

- Oui, je suppose que c'est bien vrai, mais tu n'es pas une bâtarde, tu es notre fille. »

Je souris en attendant Grand-Mère et Maman.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu !**

**On enchainera donc bientôt avec un nouveau chapitre !**


End file.
